ROTS, Book I: Testing the Waters
by Jason McCracken
Summary: Relive Lufia II: The Rise of the Sinistrals in novel form. Book One: Testing the Waters is now done.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes  
  
Relive Lufia II: The Rise of the Sinistrals in novel form. And I'm serious; it's like novel-length. Well, it would be if I ever had the time to finish it. I'm guessing this story is all right to do in this fan fiction site. Of course, you know, I don't own the characters (that's Taito, NeverLand, whoever), nor the overall plot of this story, for it is a novelization of the game. All I did is expand upon that which was already there. I hope this is okay to do.  
  
I mostly used a transcript that a R. Huse transcribed, which I got from the Forfeit Island website. I did start doing my own, but then found this one already done. Thanks, whoever you are...and tell me if you don't like that I used it.  
  
So, in this story I use lines directly from the game, expanding upon them and the situations and circumstances given in the game. Adding much of my own dialogue as well. One thing I must say is that my ability to imaginatively describe people, things, etc. as I do in the prologue is an aberration. I'm not usually that descriptive, I get caught up in dialogue and action. This is something I need to work on.  
  
Why have I done this? One, it was to work on my writing skills without having to worry about the plot. Two, I like the story. Three, I'm a dork.  
  
But if this is cool and y'all like how and what I write, then I'll keep some chapters coming. At least seven if I never spend another minute on this.  
  
Oh, and I'm writing this as if the audience are descendants, living in the world of Lufia (which I call Estpolis—because the Japanese title sounds like the name of a city or world—or I also call it Mada Eve, because I don't think Estpolis is a cool name, fitting with the characters and their names, but you'll see about all that). So some things that would not have gotten into the hands of human/elf writers are left out (i.e., opening scene with Arek and Erim). Anyway, let's just get to the story. Enjoy...or boo me off the site!  
  
Prologue  
  
Atop a gloomy mountain beneath the dim moonlit sky stood an enormous castle. Now forgotten hands had carved it in a time long departed. Its color mirrored the lifeless face of the island--a dingy grayish-brown.  
  
A silence loomed over the fortress, seeming to stick in the air. And then suddenly a deafening boom shattered the silence. Three bright balls of light pierced the darkness of the night, tearing across the sky. Its sound was as if a team of horses had filled the earth and bent their charge upon the lone mountain, shaking the earth.  
  
The previously calm sea raged at the lights' intrusion. The branches of the trees were left chasing the trails of light. The mysterious forms raced the landscape of the mountain, diving behind the inner walls of the castle's main courtyard.  
  
The silence returned as quickly as it had left. The wind died down turning to a slight breeze and then back to eerie stillness.  
  
It was soon to stir again, though, as a few minutes later the three lights abandoned the castle of stone. Once again, the trees and the sea grasped at thin air as the forms of light passed by.  
  
As soon as these mysterious lights left, a fourth one moved towards the castle from another direction. It streaked towards the castle, yet it appeared more cautious and emitted little, if any, noise. It hovered above the waters and then darted towards a forest of trees where it hovered again just a few feet above the ground before moving into the castle's interior. 


	2. Dinner for Two

Author's Notes  
  
Nevfangiel, I wrote a thread back at LufiaWorld that you might want to read, talking about the changes made to the four chapters you've already read. Thanks for you encouragement once again. Perhaps you'll like the new chapters...even if they are less polished, quickly written.  
Reviews of all sorts, sizes, and shapes are welcome! You'll see the descriptiveness goes down...all planned to allow your visual imagination to go up...yeah, that's it, I don't really lack a honed skill or the desire to describe vividly. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One:  
Dinner for Two  
  
Estpolis. It is a world that has seen battles and strife, as well as peaceful ages. A world far richer in history and lore than most would care to hear. The present finds that time has complicated things, although the societies of Estpolis would claim otherwise. Life has grown busy, people grow apart, and a terror grows in the shadows. Adventures, at least of any significance and valor, have faded and the race of man looks after its own. Kingdoms isolate and fortify.  
  
Alunze Kingdom is one such realm, located on Seim—the western-most continent of the Northlands, which is the northernmost quarter-region of Estpolis. Peace and harmony has reigned in this area for centuries, but King Kesef desires other things—adulation, power, and riches—at any cost. Distrust lives not far behind in his mind. Yet there are still pockets of peaceful settlements and warm-hearted folk abroad.  
  
Elcid is one such town and its people are one such folk. It is a simple town hanging onto the older way of life. Yet many even here are abandoning this. This town is situated in a secluded section at the southern end of the realm of Alunze. The King cares little for its happenings, though, unless his reputation is at stake or on display.  
  
A stretch of grasslands buffets the settlement from its northern neighbors, and the closest land to the south is days away by sea. Because of this Elcid has remained mostly self-supportive, but the world is changing. The economy of the nearby city of Sundletan (which is also under the Alunze King's authority) is driven by profit and is expanding its influence. The traditional life falters, making way for the new.  
  
But remember when I told you that true and worthy adventures had faded from the face of Estpolis? Well, there came a time that called upon the revival of courage and valor. In other words, this is a tale of a most significant adventure. At least the people of these events thought so and perhaps you will at the end as well.  
  
It was in the time of Prince Kese's coronation, of which all those under the authority of King Kesef were "requested" to attend. It is widely believed that the King named his son, Kese, because he felt his son to be an incomplete, lesser version of himself. While many fathers live for the day when their sons surpass their achievements, Kesef sought his own glory, even at the expense of his son's.  
  
But our tale starts with a young, red-haired man. I'm sure (and surely hope) you'll grow fond of him before too long, for it is largely his tale that I share with you. Although, it doesn't entirely belong to him as you shall see.  
  
So, you are in the knowledgeable position that he was not in at the beginning of this adventure, for it grabbed him out of nowhere, while you know that it is coming. It was quite a bit into his own travels before this man realized the journey that was set before him. But we must not jump too far ahead; first it would do good to meet him.  
  
His name is Maxim and, like I said, his hair was fiery red, which he wore slicked back. Usually by the end of a very active day, however, strands were reaching in all directions. He was very friendly, but also a strong fighter, both due in part to his immense compassion and commitment. He was a bit taller than most inhabitants of Estpolis, missing six feet by only a couple of inches. And if one was looking for him it was likely that he would either be out in nature or visiting his childhood friend in her father's shop.  
  
It is this latter place that you'll meet the twenty-one year old as we finally begin this adventure. The shop was a small restaurant and food market. On this unusually warm day (for the first weeks of Estpolis" spring[1]) Maxim was returning from the fields just south of town, carrying a bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
He entered the door and called out, "Tia, are you home?" Tia is his childhood friend, a half-foot shorter than him and slender in form. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was light blue in color. She was an eighteen-year old lass with a contagious smile.  
  
As she heard the familiar voice she hurried from the back room to the main counter, greeting Maxim with her great smile that was equaled by the glint in her eyes. "Hi Max! How are you today?"  
  
"Not too bad. Nice apron," he said smiling at Tia's outfit.  
  
Tia tried to ignore this remark as she untied the apron from around her waist. Maxim had been teasing her about anything he could for as long as she could remember and she was used to it. "I am a cook, you know."  
  
"A very good one, at that. So how are you and what's that wonderful smell?" he said sniffing the air. This also helped to disarm Tia a bit after his previous remark.  
  
"Fine, thanks. And I was just about to have dinner. Perfect timing as usual. Would you care to join me, Sir," Tia answered waving him to sit down at one of the dinner tables as she turned and entered the kitchen. The décor of the room was simple, as much of Elcid was. Each table had a lone thick candle in the center of its wooden surface surrounded by a ring of a holly-like leaf of light green. Four chairs were neatly perched under each table, showing Tia's penchant for tidiness. The tables were of a red- grayish brown, while the walls of the restaurant were made of a darker brown wood with a slight red tint.  
  
"I don't want to impose, now" Maxim said moving towards the table with his hands up in an exaggerated manner.  
  
"Oh, yes you do," she called back from the kitchen. "And you know you're always welcome here. Plus, this way I won't have leftovers. Just give me a minute to fix the plates. What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Water's fine, thanks," Maxim said.  
  
A couple of minutes later she came out with a tray containing the water pitcher, two glasses, and two plates of a strange looking dish. "It's my first time making this dish," she said as she placed the tray on a stand next to the table. "So do be kind, Max." She was always apt to apologize for her cooking beforehand, but there was never any good reason to do so. She was the best cook, perhaps even in the whole Northlands. At least Maxim thought so.  
  
"Of course. You have no reason to fear; it smells great." The smell was enticing Maxim, who was already hungry from the day's work. "What is it?"  
  
"It's made from a fish called Navaroa. Very rare to come by and a delicacy in the richest of kingdoms, they say," Tia said.  
  
"I've heard of it before, but never seen it," Maxim interrupted.  
  
"Me too. I hope it tastes all right. Dig in!" she said intently watching Maxim take a bite.  
  
After chewing and swallowing his bite with great effort, Maxim began "We..." when he was interrupted by a gag, although he tried to play it off as a cough. "Well...aaah...what shall I say. I mean...um...Tia, why don't you try some."  
  
"What kind of response is that," she said back to him. "Just go ahead," was all he would say. Knowing Maxim's stubbornness on things of this sort Tia tried it herself and her reaction was the same. "This...this is horrid." With that they both broke out laughing the way friends do over shared experiences of this sort.  
  
"I've never tasted anything so bad," she continued as the laughing subsided.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Maxim tried, noticing the disappointment on Tia's face and in her voice. Before she could question her culinary skills he added, "and it's not your cooking. It has to be the fish."  
  
"Oh, I'm so disappointed," Tia said. "After all you do for us here, Max, you deserve a wonderful meal. It's the least I can do. Maybe we can just mask its flavor with lemon juice or something."  
  
"I don't think that would even help it, my dear." Tia lit up at that name of endearment. "Now the next time you cook for me, it'll taste good."  
  
"As if it wouldn't have otherwise," she said, humphing at his words.  
  
"Wait...I meant...really great. I mean...it'll taste even better...I mean...your food is always perfect."  
  
"Nice try, Max, but you'll have to pay for those words some other way," she said beaming a smile in Maxim's direction. "Now come on, let's find something quick to whip up."  
  
They both headed into the kitchen and made some sandwiches to have instead. Then they sat at the table and enjoyed their makeshift meal. After this, Tia moved back into the kitchen to make some of Maxim's favorite drink, sweet cider.  
  
Bringing two cups she joined Maxim who was now in one of the back rooms, which was actually Tia's living room. As is the custom in Elcid (and many towns of Estpolis) her family lived under the same roof as their shop. It was both convenient and practical that way.  
  
They sat in two modestly cushioned chairs, with a small, rounded table between them. Off to their right was a fireplace, but it was too warm outside to be in use for quite some time. There were not too many other decorations for the room except for some candlesticks for when it was dark, a few more chairs and shelves with various trinkets, a few books, and plenty of plants. Tia was also quite the promising gardener.  
  
They talked for ten minutes or so about random topics, usually ending up with Tia laughing at something Maxim said.  
  
"Have you any heard any more news on those strange balls of light in the sky, T?" Maxim asked.  
  
"The only news talked about now concerns the King and his son's coronation ceremony. The King wants life itself to take a knee at this. But I'm sure they were nothing important," Tia responded. "I mean we are still here, right? They haven't done any damage."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Maxim agreed, not wanting to let Tia in on the strange feeling he had experienced around the first sightings and since then that he did not even know what to think of. Talk around town had changed subjects, but Maxim's thoughts did not follow as easily.  
  
"I'm going to be happy when this ceremony is over, though, and life can get back to normal," Tia added.  
  
"Yeah, but they say its going to be very traditional and historic and you know how I love that...even history as pompous as this. I might have to stay an extra day or so and investigate the King's library and museum," Maxim said.  
  
"Get it over with and give me back my life is what I say," Tia said with a smirk forming at the edge of her mouth. Maxim smiled back.  
  
After a few minutes of sipping cider in silence, in a thoughtfully serious tone, Tia said, 'say Maxim..."  
  
After getting his attention, which didn't happen right away because he was lost in his own thoughts on the subject of the balls of light, she continued, "Why...are you always in battle, always fighting?"  
  
Letting go of his own train of thoughts reluctantly, he said, "Why do you ask all of a sudden, Tia?"  
  
Tia began carefully, but did not end that way, "I mean, you're the only one from around here fighting these beasts and hunting them. No one else fights like this to make their living. Why you? Why put yourself in danger like this?"  
  
This barrage took him by surprise, but he fought off the urge to become defensive, shifting in his chair slightly. It took him awhile before he could collect his thoughts and answers into words.  
  
"I've been fighting ever since I can remember. I've never really asked myself why or questioned it. It's almost instinct. It's just what I do. Plus, it's really not that dangerous...I'm too good to get hurt," Maxim said adding humor into the mix as he often did to mask his fears.  
  
"Yeah, but life's changing and they have soldiers that take care of that sort of thing," Tia pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, but Elcid is the least concern of kings, unless they are bored or need to fill their treasuries. And I don't care to live in one of those kingdoms myself as a soldier," Maxim said sharply, although not directed at Tia, as much as at other people. "I like it quiet and peaceful, like it is here.  
  
"What's an ordinary job, anyway?" Maxim said playing her questions off. "And who needs to settle down, we're still young. Our lives are full ahead of us."  
  
After a few moments of silence Tia softly said, "I feel as though this world is leaving Elcid behind, Max. And I'm being swept up into it." Maxim just sat silently, dropping his playful mood while Tia continued, 'dad's fighting it, too, but we are going to have to change how we do things. You know how our shop is doing."  
  
After some more silence Tia, with tears on the apparent verge of forming, said, "It somehow seems wrong to change things, with how mom was. It somehow seems like the world is betraying her and that we would be if we followed it. I miss her..." she trailed off. The tears never came, though, for Tia had trained herself not to cry in front of others, even Max.  
  
Many deep thoughts were running through Maxim's mind, and one finally broke through into speech. He had learned he could trust Tia and open up more of his life to her than anyone else. Even more than when his grandparents were still around. Of course, it can be easier to open up to one your own age, for you are at the same point in your lives.  
  
"I'm fighting it, too, Tia. The way of life coming upon us doesn't always fill me with hope. It's for people who care more about money, not the world, the trees, the mountains, the people. It's a selfish world, I fear, that is thriving."  
  
After another pause he continued, "I don't know...maybe we do just have to accept the role time is giving us. Yet, I can't fight the feeling that there is still a place, a need for those who choose not to abandon the good of the past for the "convenience" of the future."  
  
Then Tia spoke, "I know what you mean. It feels as though we must grow up, yet it doesn't seem fit, to grow up in the way society would have us. Who knows what the future holds? Life hasn't turned this way yet. You know that you will always be welcome hear, though, and perhaps you could work in a shop like this one someday, too?"  
  
"Me...a shop owner?" Maxim said laughing. "That'll be the day!" A few more minutes of joking followed this, taking their minds off the weightier matters until Maxim gingerly got up out of his chair.  
  
"You know, I've never met anyone quite like you before..." Tia said staring into Maxim's eyes.  
  
"Well, thank you, and may I say the same. I am at your service for both the wonderful dinner and the cheerful afternoon, m" Lady," he said with a playful bow.  
  
"Don't worry a thing about it, Sir," Tia responded in an equally playful curtsy. "It's no fun to eat alone anyway. You'll have to join me again sometime soon."  
  
"It would be my great pleasure. Eating is something I do very well and a service I would love to provide on many occasions to come. But customers will soon be calling your name and I have a name to call on myself before sleep calls both our names. So I must be off."  
  
"Are you going out of town again?"  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of the beasts seen around the northern caves. Well, it's my job to hunt them down. I might not see you until the Ceremony...unless they all show up at my feet."  
  
"Be careful and quick, then." Tia knew there was no use arguing.  
  
"You know I will." With that Tia got the shop ready for the dinner guests, while Maxim took his time walking to his next meeting. There were more thoughts racing into and out of and back into his head then he knew what to do with. And he ended up were he was supposed to be no less confused concerning life and a little late. A talk with friends can do that.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The name Maxim was calling upon was that of Josip, who had become a great friend. Josip was what they called a 'deliverer" and this means that he found people to hunt various wild beasts that were terrorizing local inhabitants. Those he found to do the work were called monster hunters or "trackers."  
  
A tracker, as you may now have guessed, is what Maxim was. Maxim felt as though he was in his element when he tracked out of doors and he doubted that he would ever spend the large part of any day without any ray of sunlight or shadow of cloud over his head.  
  
Maxim got the final details of his latest job, stayed awhile to catch up on life with Josip, and then left for his bed with one of Josip's horses in tow.  
  
Early the next morning, right after the break of dawn, Maxim was up and moving about. In just about an hour and a half Maxim was well fed, all- packed, and ready to go.  
  
Of course he would have started even quicker had he packed before the morning, but Maxim was never that prepared in advanced. And this means he probably would forget something on his trip that would come in handy, but he was also a pretty adaptable person. Perhaps you are the same way, as I must admit I am. Luckily nothing of too much importance was left unpacked this time.  
  
With nothing else to do he took off with Josip's horse, first leading it in front and then when he reached the town's north end he mounted it. And as he moved along, the town of Elcid, perched amidst rolling hills spotted with trees of oak, faded into the distance.  
  
----------------------- [1] The calendar in use of much of Estpolis at this time involved ten months of thirty days each, as well as their New Year's Day of Celebration, for a total of a 301 day cycle. 


	3. An Uninvited Interruption

Author's Notes  
  
Same old, same old. Perhaps if y'all have specific questions/comments, I'll change this section for each chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two:  
An Uninvited Interruption  
  
The ride to the caves, which Maxim had done on more than one occasion, was very peaceful. It housed plenty of silent time for one's own thoughts, although Maxim did not find any he wished to dwell on.  
  
The caves, themselves, Maxim loved to look upon. On the outside little was seen, but weathered and dirty stone covered by dying mosses. Within, however, they shimmered an exuberant orange, due to the mineral deposits left by the ancient water that had carved its winding passages.  
  
For the next couple of hours Maxim searched the glittering caves for his bounty, but found no sign of harmful life, and very little sign of any life at all. It was a relatively small cave system, with pools littered here and there, as well as various cracks and crevices. Maxim was not told (for no one knew what it was exactly) what he was hunting and what he searched for stayed well hidden if it was there at all.  
  
Tracking was a tough line of work that required many skills, including strength and courage, but also a great deal of patience. And Maxim had performed this job for years, so Maxim was not as frustrated by this lack of action as others may have been. Still, great patience is a very hard skill to build and use by anyone, as I'm sure you know, and he had plenty of room for improvement as well.  
  
Maxim finally decided to break for dinner, made camp amidst a small grove of trees to protect himself from the wind and settled in for the lonely night. Luckily, he liked the solitude with nature. He felt like he was at home, wherever he was, if he was outside. He enjoyed his life, quite comfortably really.  
  
The next day Maxim was up early at his trade once again. He scoured crevices, trees, bushes, and everything in the surrounding area, yet still found nothing, nor any sign.  
  
It was when he returned to a cavern that something entered the silence, breaking up his comfort. Although Maxim was very aware of his surroundings as far as humans go (and even elves for that matter), he was taken by quite a surprise.  
  
"You were easier to find than I thought" came a female voice about twenty-five feet behind Maxim.  
  
Maxim was caught off guard by the voice, yet his reaction was quick. He jumped to his feet, while turning around, and quickly had his bow in hand, the string taut with an arrow. "Speak your name and business here, my friend. And use caution if you want to remain so."  
  
The intruder to the caverns was a slender woman, shrouded by her dark purple robe. Underneath this shreds of her dark green hair, which looked tinged with dark purple because of her coat, peeked out.  
  
"You have not shown yourself worthy to win my name, but my business will soon become clear. Let your name suffice for the moment, Maxim," she said with no apparent emotion, while she gingerly placed herself on a smooth, outcropped rock.  
  
"How you have happened upon my name I do not know, nor will it matter that I do not have yours. Again I say, speak your business," Maxim said without moving. He saw that this woman was quite an imposing figure, taller than most women he had seen in Estpolis. The intruder was slender, shrouded by her dark purple robe. Underneath the cloak, shreds of her dark green hair peeked out.  
  
Without emotion, after lowering her hood, she continued, "Are you aware of the balls of light that streaked across the sky a few weeks ago?"  
  
Having never lost those thoughts he said, "I saw them, yet of what importance are some shooting stars to either of us? Tell me why you have called upon me or continue on elsewhere." Maxim asked this last question, growing exponentially less patient as time moved along.  
  
"It has plenty to do with us both. In fact it has to do with all life on this planet, friend." This sarcastic use of "friend" was an empty word on Maxim's ears, yet the declaration that went with it caught a bit of his attention.  
  
"I understand your doubt," she said seeming to read Maxim's thoughts. "Much that is true is seen as incredible. Time has begun to change. The evil this world has seen is but a mere wave, soon to swell into a tremendous assault on all of humanity."  
  
Maxim was quick in his thoughts, saying, "That's ridiculous, you are nothing more than one of those crazed Wanderers, aren't you?" Maxim laughed as he lowered his bow, more than confident of his skill over that of his visitor.  
  
The Wanderers were a group of people in the northern parts of what was known as the Westlands, which was located just over the Sea south of Elcid. They were known for their fanatic beliefs and disdain for all forms of Estpolisian society, save the most ancient incarnations. "Time is always changing, m" Lady, yet your fear is unfounded with where our days are leading."  
  
"These you call the Wanderers are few and insignificant. If they have happened upon what is to come, they are but prized in the skill of guessing. You, on the other hand, are most significant in the times laid before us," the lady said, unaffected by the way Maxim was taking her words.  
  
By this time Maxim was loading his equipment onto his back, ready to move out of this cave for some fresh air, while staying at the ready should an attack from his visitor be unleashed. "And what exactly is my significant contribution going to be, if I may know that." This was quickly becoming comical to Maxim and he made it sarcastically clear.  
  
"Foolishness can be harmful, Tracker, so I would choose your words more carefully when in the company of those you do not know." The visitor showed no sign of movement or anger, yet there was a slight change in her voice to a sweeter tone afterwards. "Yet you also have the power to confront the swell that rises, if you wield it with wisdom."  
  
"Me?" Maxim laughed out loud. "A simple Tracker, as you seem fond to point out, against this mighty assault on all of humanity. If only your strength were as grand as you think your wisdom to be you could easily handle that yourself," he continued as he started to walk away from the visitor.  
  
"You may see my full strength at some point, but my words are all I offer now," she said as calm as ever. But as she said these words her stature seemed to change. She appeared to grow taller and seemed more powerful to Maxim than he earlier gave her credit for. Maxim could not tell if this was just in his mind or some trick of the cavern's lighting.  
  
She did not seem to fit the description that Maxim had heard of the Wanderers, but she still seemed to be quite queer. Despite this, Maxim started to think there was a hint of truth in what she was saying, even though he could not explain why this change of thought had occurred.  
  
"And what were those balls of light? If I am the chosen one to fight this 'swell of evil", it would help to know this," Maxim continued, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
A tiny smile finally cracked her face, at Maxim's innocent humor. "Good to see that you come to some of your senses," she said matching his sarcasm, "but what makes you think you are going to do this alone?" Maxim said nothing.  
  
"Don't feel hurt," she said as her smile broadened. "There is strength in numbers and there are others who can confront this evil with you. You have quite a journey laid before you, ready to be walked. And there are people to meet. What you believe and what you do with this is your choice. It's good to see you are taking my words a little more seriously, though."  
  
With that last sentence Maxim felt as if his companion could see straight through him. His state of mind went from thinking the whole talk was ludicrous to a feeling of uneasiness. The atmosphere of the cave seemed to change before him. Something in his heart was stirring at her words, and he wondered if it was some sort of spell this lady had charmed upon him. For what seemed like a time longer than reality neither one spoke, Maxim deep in thought, while the woman was waiting patiently.  
  
She broke the silence first. "You are beginning to see it in your heart. You agree there is at least some truth to my words?" the visitor called out. "You have heard rumors, perhaps, that spark your belief?"  
  
Not sure what he should say Maxim came up with, "There is usually truth hidden in everything for a lie is simply a distortion of the truth. However much distortion is contained in your words I do not know, but I guess it to be plenty. I do know that I am ready for some fresher air, however." He decided to not let on to the change within in his thoughts.  
  
Maxim was really only fooling himself, though, for the lady was quite adept at reading people's thoughts from their demeanor. So she was quite happy with how their meeting was going.  
  
Silence came again as Maxim was struggling with his thoughts. Something from deep within him was still rising, and he did not like it very much. He was beginning to think the woman spoke more truth than he earlier wanted to believe and it was beginning to scare him.  
  
"I have so many questions..." Maxim began, surprising even himself, while stepping closer to the lady. He was cut off by her next words, though, before he could ask any of them.  
  
"Many of those questions will be answered if you walk in the way laid before you. The only question I will answer is this: my name is Iris." With that she straightened up and walked around a corner in the cave.  
  
"Worthy enough to hear your name now, I see," Maxim quipped and then looking up he noticed her leaving. But by the time Maxim got to that part of the cave no sign of the stranger could be seen. He searched for a minute or so, but once again he seemed to be completely alone.  
  
The rest of that day, questions raced through his mind. Could an evil like she described really be coming? Was he equipped to deal with anything the woman was speaking of? Who would help him? Who would he meet? How did Iris find him? Why did she tell him this if it wasn't true? Was he going crazy? What did his future hold? And why was he even considering these crazy things? Maxim left the cave for fresher air and a clearer mind.  
  
Thoughts tormented him and nothing seemed clear. Something told him that Iris" words rang true, yet how could they be? Doubt now shadowed what he thought about Iris" words as flames danced in his stone-ringed fireplace. He knew not what to make of the feelings aroused within when Iris had talked with him. Should these be trusted or doubted? A bit of both, perhaps?  
  
But even if the events she described were true, did Maxim want to be a part of it? Was it really his part? As the night wore on he decided it was not his part, if this was fiction or reality. His life was not that bad, in fact it was quite comfortable.  
  
But then again, he sure liked adventure. What if he went on this journey, yet it all turned out to be a lie? Would not his adventure still be had? He figured he would not have missed much of his regular life. So his decision flipped.  
  
Again he considered that Iris might be correct in her story. The adventure could prove mighty dangerous then. Was he willing to take this risk? But should fear of his life drive this decision? And so he continued to flip and flop back and forth.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next day, at about three o'clock in the afternoon Maxim found himself in the nearby bustling town of Sundletan. He had stayed up much of the night and early into the next morning fighting in his thoughts. On top of that he had woken up early in the morning, which does not leave much room for sleep. His body was tired, his mind was exhausted, and he wanted some rest. So he decided to get a room in town and sleep his weariness away.  
  
Over the next couple of days Maxim spent too much time in these thoughts. He slept more each day than he had been able to the day earlier, but still needed and desperately wanted more. He wanted to simply escape reality. Yet, even in his dreams, his mind still wondered and questioned and confused himself.  
  
He tried countless activities to try to distract his mind from his worries and the questions that accompanied them, but they helped only for a short time, if they helped at all.  
  
The next day, and unwanted like a few days before, there was a surprise awaiting Maxim, though. This one began with less tension while it ended with just as much confusion. He slept much of the day away hardly venturing out of his room at the inn, trying his best to ignore this line of mind-racking thoughts.  
  
Later in the evening, however, he began to wander the streets through the center of the town, which was much larger than his hometown of Elcid. And as he walked by a field spotted with oak and birch trees he took a seat under the shade of a large tree. After only a few minutes of sitting (and continued thinking over the strange meeting), a familiar face sat down silently beside him.  
  
It was Tia herself, who would often come to town to get needed materials and ingredients for her father's restaurant. Her young face, framed by her chestnut hair, was a much-needed sight for Maxim's eyes and mind. Once the surprise was upon him he had rather enjoyed it. Finally, something of the life he knew was occupying his thoughts.  
  
"Tia? What are you doing here?" Maxim almost yelled, not hiding any of his excitement as he stood up and gave Tia a warm hug. This, of course, was well received and returned by Tia.  
  
"I'm just visiting my aunt and her husband before dad meets us here to move on to the Ceremony." By ceremony, of course, she meant the Prince of Alunze's royal crowning. "He said he could handle the business for a few days by himself, while I visited Aunt Aubbie. I decided to let him see how much he needs my help," she added proudly in a joking way.  
  
"I began to think I wouldn't see you until the Ceremony. How did the hunt go?"  
  
"Well, let's go talk over some cider," Maxim said spotting Leeti's Cider House on the far side of the dusty road. He jumped at the chance to escape what had consumed his thoughts these past two nights. So they went in, sat down in a brown, leathered booth, and caught up, with Maxim not offering Tia anything about his encounter in the caves, except his lack of a catch. Really nothing of substance was spoken of at first, so I shall not bore you by recalling it.  
  
Soon into their discussion, though, Tia felt something was strange. "Something has happened that you are not telling me about. Is there anything I can help with, Max, even if you just need an ear?" She did not figure it was much of anything at all, however, so she said this quite jokingly.  
  
"Nothing too out of the ordinary," Maxim lied. And then he changed the subject, not wanting to open up his feelings and confusion to Tia on this. She decided he would tell her when and if he needed to and she got lost in the conversation again.  
  
After a short while Tia began, "You're going to think this is strange, Max, but I had a dream about you last night."  
  
Between fits of laughter Maxim managed to say, "This can't be good...your dreams are always weird. What were you reading before you went to bed?"  
  
"That's not important, Max. Anyway after being chased by a cave troll...don't say anything, Max...I ran into this house and the troll was gone. I was wearing different clothes...yes I noticed that...a very cute blue dress with flowers on it...and you were there. Next thing I knew I was sitting down and you were standing right beside me. And then you slowly moved away. You weren't walking away, but sort of floating. And I didn't really see your face, but I somehow knew it was you. Eventually you were out of the house and I was just left there.  
  
"That's when I woke up with the strangest feeling that you were going away. Well, of course, it was just a silly dream. I doubt either of us will be going anywhere soon. Good ol' Elcid." Maxim was obviously affected by these words. He was unable to hide the change of countenance on his face and Tia noticed that many thoughts seemed to be filling his mind. Yet he said nothing.  
  
"Right, Max?" Tia said, laughing, trying to at least regain his attention. Maxim seemed to snap out of his trance, but then refused to make eye contact with his lifelong friend as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. Tia also shifted nervously in her seat across from Maxim, waiting for the answer to appease her worry.  
  
"What? You are...aren't you?" Tia said, wildly confused and nearly speechless as the possibility entered her mind.  
  
"Yes," was all Maxim would say after a moment of silence, still not making eye contact.  
  
"But...why?" is all Tia could blurt out. Her head was probably spinning more than Maxim's was the day before. She had no idea what Maxim was thinking.  
  
Trying to find the right words with all that had happened Maxim finally looked into Tia's chocolate eyes and spoke, "The balls of light in the sky."  
  
Tia shook her head in confusion, "The shooting stars, you mean?"  
  
"I know this sounds weird, but..." before he could finish Tia interrupted him.  
  
"Of course this sounds weird," Tia said, not being able to contain herself, but then regained control, "but I'm waiting for you to make sense of it for me." Tia tried her best to smile and calm herself. She was usually quite the good listener, typically making the one who was talking feel very comfortable. And Maxim's uneasiness started to fall away with her friendly smile...slightly.  
  
With that Maxim started, "Let's start from yesterday. You know I was tracking, but I couldn't find a sign of anything. Well in the early afternoon, I finally saw some life." He then recounted to Tia most of what happened (leaving out that he was snuck up on) and what this Iris had told him about the balls of light.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"World destruction from a ball of light? I can't believe that! We are still here aren't we?" Tia responded to his tale. "This Iris girl is crazy."  
  
"I knew you'd think it was weird..."  
  
"I said crazy, not weird," Tia quipped bringing a small smile from Maxim. "Why you believe this, I don't know, but even if you think it's true why do you have to go? And where...and..." she added slamming her arms on the table much harder than she intended, receiving a harsh look from the waitress behind the counter and a few other guests, whom Tia quietly apologized to.  
  
"Iris also told me that I have the power to face this evil. It's strange, but I feel something within me telling me this is true. Remember how we always talk about this new world not fitting us? Well, this feels like it fits. I just want to know, Tia. I need to know.  
  
"Ever since I was born it seems, I've had certain skills, like swordsmanship. No one taught me, I've learned on my own. I just knew. It's all so natural. How did I get this ability? What am I supposed to use it for? Surely it is more than being a Tracker. I have to know."  
  
Something stirred within Maxim as he spoke and it was easy to see the passion behind his words. In the adventures to come, this was perhaps the surest he felt that he was called upon for this tremendous task. As the words formed in his mouth, beyond his own will it seemed, he felt unknown strength, will, and compassion well up inside of him. He had actually surprised himself with his the confidence of his words.  
  
"It appears you have wrestled with this a lot. It's...it's true that you're stronger than most, but still...I mean you said yourself that this is suppose to be a tremendous amount of evil" Tia stumbled as she tried to make sense of Maxim's resolve and talk him out of it. Her world seemed to be crumbling around her, making Tia wonder if it was her own personal world that the balls of light sought to destroy.  
  
"It's not just me, Iris said there were others I would meet."  
  
"If this evil is as powerful as this Iris says, it will take more than just a couple of you." She continued after a short pause, "But I've seen you this way before. You seem completely convinced, so you're not going to change your mind are you, Max? It's not going to be the same without you..." she stopped short. Tia didn't really know what to say. She was horrified at the thought of Maxim going away and possibly never coming back, but she knew his resolve.  
  
"No, I won't be able to see you for a while. I must check this out. I'm not sure when I will come back, but I think we have more than just a few more days together" Maxim said with a smile, trying to console his friend.  
  
"Where are you going, by the way?" Tia inquired. "What did Iris say on that?"  
  
"Well...I kind of did not ask her about that part," Maxim said sheepishly.  
  
"Then how do you know where and how to start?"  
  
"Well, she probably would not have answered it if I had asked that anyway, but I have decided to attend the Ceremony and go from there." This he had decided only about an hour before Tia came upon him under the tree.  
  
"That doesn't sound like that good of a plan, Max!" Tia barked in half-hidden frustration. This time it was Tia that would not make eye contact, swimming in thought.  
  
Maxim did not know what to tell her, for he did not know where he was to go. He just knew that he was to go, and wondering all the while when he would find out the "where."  
  
No one spoke for the next minute or so, although it felt much longer to them both. "That's not true," Tia said, almost to herself, apparently responding to a part of their conversation that had already passed and that she was replaying in her mind.  
  
"What's not true?" Maxim asked, confused by Tia's statement.  
  
She took a deep breath before explaining herself. "You are going to be able to see me because I'm going with you." With these words she locked eyes with Maxim, who was completely blown away by her declaration.  
  
He stumbled with his response saying, "What!? No way. I will not take you with me, Tia. I cannot. It could be very dangerous. I have no idea where I'm going and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. That is simply out of the question. What about your father?" Maxim was much more animated now, and the cider shop owner let them know it in no uncertain language. Quieting down he continued, "Your decision is too rashly made."  
  
"Did I beg you to take me with you? I know a little swordsmanship myself, you know. You've taught me well. I can take care of myself. And even Iris told you there would be others. Well, I am the first one of those. We shall face this uninvited interruption of our lives together," she responded much more calmly than Maxim thought her words should allow. He was speechless, trying to find a way to battle what he saw as Tia's madness.  
  
Heated debate was followed by stubborn silence and emotional exhaustion. It was eventually decided that they would sleep on this and talk again in the morning, when (as Maxim said) Tia would have a clearer and more rational mind to think with. Maxim followed Tia to the town inn and got a room for himself. They ate dinner at the inn, but did not talk much. They attempted on a few occasions to talk about random events, but their minds were in the same place and that is what they didn't want to talk about it.  
  
After their near-silent dinner they decided to retire to their rooms. Both, however, could not stay still and before the middle of the night had taken place they had taken separate walks around the town. When Maxim returned to his room he was not as confused as he was the nights before so he got more sleep. He was trying to think of a way to keep Tia willingly at home, though, so it was not as early a night as he wanted it to be. Why could not life be as simple as it was only a few days earlier?  
  
Tia, on the other hand, was more confused than she was the night before. First (and still) she was bewildered about Maxim's decisions and even more so about her own declaration to accompany him on this peculiar endeavor that would probably lead to nowhere.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
At the end of lunch the next day Maxim had given in to Tia's demand to accompany him. He did not like bringing Tia into possible danger, nor did he like 'losing' their discussion, but a part of him was greatly relieved and comforted at the prospect of having his childhood friend at his side during this unknown time ahead of him. He also hoped that even if his journey continued on past the upcoming weeks that she would long for home and return to more assured safety.  
  
He finally told Tia that he would allow her to come only because he was confident that he could protect her. I believe she saw through this outer reasoning, though. He did promise himself that he would not allow anything to happen to her, as well.  
  
Next they would have to convince Tia's father of her desired parting. Tia wanted to speak to him as soon as possible, and with the Ceremony coming up they were short on time. They both also wanted one last look on Elcid before heading off to the town of Alunze and who knew where else.  
  
They accomplished both purposes they set out upon that day. After much convincing, Tia's father agreed to allow her to accompany Maxim. He cared greatly for his daughter's safety, but also realized she was now an adult and needed to make her own decisions. He also had great respect for Maxim, charging him with the care of his daughter. And perhaps he did not fully believe and understand what this adventure might really entail.  
  
And secondly, they were given a chance, albeit it a quick one, to say good-bye to their hometown. Both felt they would return here at some point, but there was a twinge of uncertainty and gravity in Maxim. Tia's expectation was rooted in a denial of the scope this journey could extend to. Maxim's was due largely to his confidence in his own skill.  
  
The Ceremony would soon be upon them, however, so there time was cut much shorter than either of them would have liked. Maxim began to realize how different his life might look in the near future, even though he was unsure of what it would look like. He was leaving plenty behind that he did not desire to see for the last time. It's always easier to see the joys of one's everyday life, when you realize you will be leaving them behind for the unknown.  
  
Of course the thought of leaving at an earlier time, leaving Tia behind, had occurred to Maxim, but something within him would not allow him to go back on his earlier word. He decided that that would be the dishonorable thing to do. He very much wanted, especially the night before, to sneak off without her knowledge, but he did not let himself.  
  
So, two mornings after arriving back in Elcid they set off for Alunze. The day was a bright one, raising their spirits, while the few good-byes from their friends and the diminishing sight of their homes seemed to burden them.  
  
They had borrowed a horse from Maxim's friend Josip. Maxim was told, it was a late birthday present (about one and a half months late) to carry their small provisions and equipment. She was a brown mare with flecks of white across her chest, named Eve. Maxim had traveled many places before with her and treated her as one of his own family.  
  
As they left the town the simple, familiar houses of wood faded into the distance. Maxim wondered if he would ever lay eyes upon his home again, but quickly brushed that thought aside. Tia was wondering how soon they would be able to return, assuming that the return was a given and not too far away. 


	4. On the Finding of Foomy

Chapter Three:  
On the Finding of Foomy  
  
Alunze stood to the northwest of Sundletan, about a five-day's journey from Elcid. The terrain was mostly grassland with scattered groves of trees spotting the landscape every now and then. They traveled along the shoreline of the Eastern Sea, where the air was beginning to warm at this time of year.  
  
Glorious sunsets painted the sky night after night. The differing colors wove in and out of the clouds, as if they were at play with each other. Maxim would go on to say that they were the most extravagant sunsets he had ever seen.  
  
Perhaps this was because they reminded him in the days to come what he was leaving behind, appearing as he departed his homeland. Or perhaps it was as though they greeted Maxim as he came into a new life for him. Whatever the reason, it filled him with great hope that he did not fully comprehend.  
  
Maxim was in his element under the stars and clouds, but Tia was not as used to it. She did not gripe, however, and the joys of traveling grew on her as the days went on.  
  
Soon Maxim turned his thoughts to the Ceremony. He remembered hearing stories in his youth about valiant kings and their realms. Now he was only hoping to glance at the regal splendor the King was sure to attire himself and his realm in, believing the actual virtue of kings to have diminished. It was also a way to hide from the roads of thought that would inevitably lead to these mysterious balls of light and his unclear role in it all.  
  
Deep into the afternoon on the third day of their travels they came upon the edge of the Ilberet Woods, which stretched westwards to the feet of mountains, blanketed with its trees. A small part of the road to Alunze passed through this amazing forest. Trees of every shade of green, red, and gold could be found here. A great river poured from the mountains, down countless waterfalls into smaller waterways, but few humans of recent history had laid eyes upon such a feast.  
  
Legends abounded throughout Estpolis (many of them forgotten) of the strange creatures that used to populate these woods, when it was a much larger forest. It had once ranged the whole southern portion of the continent housing many creatures that have never been seen by human eyes, but was now contained in a much smaller area. Too few humans gave the forest's diminishing much thought, though.  
  
They decided to camp along the forest's edge for the night and settled down after the fire was quickly started. The night was a warm night currently, but would quickly turn cold.  
  
After dinner Maxim started telling Tia some of the stories he used to hear from his grandfather about these lands they were now traveling through. They were pleasant stories and Tia enjoyed their telling. Stories of heroic men and deeds worth noting; stories of strange creatures both good and rotten; tales of triumph, friendship, and humor. Maxim had loved hearing his grandfather tell him these stories and loved telling them himself. It brought back the good memories of days no longer here. And once again he missed their presence.  
  
It was not anything he liked to talk about in depth to many people, but Tia knew the whole story. Plus, she could relate having lost her mother a year before Maxim lost his grandfather.  
  
His parents had died when he was really young, leaving his grandparents to care for him and Maxim to grasp at memories of them. And his grandparents did care for him, greatly.  
  
It had almost been five years since his grandfather passed away and four since his grandmother joined her husband, leaving a well-prepared seventeen year old to life on his own. And here he was, twenty-one years old and tramping off on who-knows-what. He laughed at the thought of what Grandpa and Grandma would have said to that. He was just like his grandfather, but Grandma would have worried dearly.  
  
Maxim spoke of the legend of the Giant Catfish, which was once believed to be the creator of earthquakes in the area. "I wouldn't want to be in one of those, I imagine," Tia said about them.  
  
Other quick tales involved torments such as fire rain and fog that would close in about you to steal your breath away. And to Tia's dislike the temperature was cooling off, a light drizzle began, and a mist started to creep throughout the canopy of the forest.  
  
The next morning brought even more rain and a deeper mist, which was now shrouding part of the forest floor. Tia was unsure about entering the forest, but Maxim reassured her that it would be okay. It wouldn't take but a couple of hours to get through the forest, the path could easily be seen, and the fog would lift shortly, he assured her.  
  
Tia prepared a fire and cooked a hearty breakfast of sausage, biscuits, and gravy along with somewhat bland coffee. Despite the weather their spirits were raised as their stomachs were filled and they became eager to pierce the haze that crept at their boundaries. When the rain halted, the couple set off.  
  
Tia was not too encouraged, an hour and a half later, when the fog showed no sign of thinning, but actually thickened. It was too late now to turn around, Maxim decided, relying on the fact that it should not take but another hour at the most to reach the end of the woods.  
  
Following another thirty minutes of trudging through the denser, encroaching fog Maxim stopped. The forest path had seemed to narrow and Maxim was no longer sure that going forward would be the right decision to make.  
  
For the first time on the trip Maxim's spirits were dragging (finally catching up to Tia's state of mind). To be lost was one of the worse shames a Tracker would put upon himself, and Maxim did just this. This was supposed to be his element, but he had no idea what to do or even if they were where they wanted to be.  
  
At first Maxim wondered (quite jokingly) if some twist of nature was working against them. He had heard of such things in tales before. Almost immediately, however, Maxim began to doubt his own skills. How could he be expected to find his way on this adventure if he could not even make it through the Ilberet Woods to Alunze.  
  
In that moment doubt—an unbidden yet persistent companion—attempted to stake its claim in Maxim's mind and will concerning his quest. It won a foothold.  
  
They decided to rest here and wait on the fog to make its next move. While Tia worked on creating a fire for warmth, Maxim noticed a hill slightly off to the east and hoped that they could get a better look over the forest from its peak. He wanted to see how much longer this forest went on.  
  
Maxim climbed up and then down a tree atop the hill with nothing to report, but plenty to report it to. Tia was frozen speechless near the campsite surrounded by a half-dozen small, furry creatures holding a shiny instrument in each of their hands that looked only too much like weapons. Maxim's weapons and gear were near Tia, but she did not even think of moving and Maxim's access was blocked.  
  
Not only that, it quickly became clear that these creatures traveled in rather large packs, where a couple of weapons would not help the two. Maxim noticed that the fog had begun lifting, but he did not like what was taking its place in the forest. Soon, Tia and Maxim were huddled together surrounded by at least thirty creatures.  
  
These were, in fact, one of the creatures that had lost contact with the human race ages long ago. They were also much more at ease than their human counterparts at the moment.  
  
You might be wondering what these creatures looked like. Perhaps nothing like you might expect. Their bodies did not have much definition to them, being full of curves, covered with no armor or cloth, but only long, curly hair. They had what must have been arms with mitten-like hands. They had no semblance of a neck and the top of their head (which really was not separate from their torso) was only slightly raised above the top of their arms where most creatures show shoulders. They showed no legs, either, as their fur covered them, but they were very quick. Their hair was of assorted, yet similar colors, light in shade yet dark at its tip. It was short and curly, covering their whole body giving them the appearance of foam, which is where they got their name, as you will see.  
  
Maxim thought them to be very interesting creatures indeed, but they did not seem to know human language. At least they chose not to speak to them. Even more they did not seem to speak to each other and this made Maxim and especially Tia uneasy.  
  
"What are they, Max?" Tia finally managed, holding even closer to him.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I would love to learn what they are..." Maxim said, perhaps foolishly more awestruck than scared at this turn of events.  
  
"I'm not so sure we want to know too much about them. I would very much have liked to have never met them," she said clutching Maxim's arms as one from the crowd of furry creatures finally murmured amongst the others.  
  
The creatures wasted little time in knowing what they wanted to do with their catch. And although Maxim did not like being separated from his gear and horse (which the creatures were also bringing, he had no choice but to comply. So he reluctantly escorted Tia in following the creatures" lead.  
  
They were herded further south along a shallow ravine until a rough opening led them down into it. Tia would have liked to seen stairs, almost sliding all the way down at one point, but finally and carefully made it. They then backtracked slightly north and then ascended the other side of the ditch. Maxim actually thought it fun, despite the circumstances. Although climbing on one's own accord was much more peaceful and enjoyable.  
  
"If they just wanted to harm us they could have done that by now," Maxim tried to encourage Tia as they scampered along. He did not succeed.  
  
Once on the other side of the ravine they were halted in a small clearing of the forest. Here the creatures began to murmur more excitedly amongst themselves. Something told Maxim that these visitors were friendlier than they seemed, but Tia was not so easily swayed. And yet another surprise, of which Maxim was quickly tiring of, met them.  
  
A creature of a different sort fluttered into view. I say fluttered because, from looking at her, it is said one cannot tell whether she flies, walks, or something different altogether. At her entrance every creature went silent.  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Forest," an angelic-sounding voice came from this being. She spoke the Common Speech (human) as perfectly as they had ever heard it spoken before. It was as if she elevated their speech even beyond the boundaries of language.  
  
A glow also seemed to emanate from her, casting doubt on whether she was actually a creature like them or of some other substance, possibly even just light. Ancient myth would tell you that she is a descendant of the stars themselves, but of that I cannot say. Her form and face was so that you could not truly describe it to someone. Let it suffice to say that one was not burdened by anything when one looked upon her.  
  
"These are the Ilbaetz, a noble people and warriors of light. Your race once called them Foomy, I believe. They have always fought for what they believe in. Are you such people?" the female voice asked, after answering one of the questions on Maxim's minds about these creatures.  
  
Neither Maxim nor Tia knew what to say to this question and neither answered, both feeling quite humbled at the moment.  
  
The Keeper did not allow the silence to last for long, aware of their stunned condition. "Do not be afraid if you do not see it. You both have much to see and to go through in life. You will play out your parts well enough, whatever they are, I believe." Then she continued, "There is someone here that would greatly like to meet you both. And you would do well to meet him. Follow me, if you will." Maxim and Tia felt as if they had no choice in the matter, they were drawn to the Keeper, wherever she would lead them.  
  
The fog around them had dissipated completely, after they had reached forest's open circle. Looking around Maxim saw that the fog still shrouded the forest around this clearing. Yet, perhaps out of respect and honor, it did not touch this area they now walked.  
  
Looking around themselves they could see that almost every tree in the forest was of spruce, yet in different shapes, thickness, and greens. They spotted small hills and shallow gulleys, but hardly any felled trees as they made their way through a sea of Foomy.  
  
Before long they heard a faint sound of water bubbling. In a couple of minutes they reached its source: a pretty large pool, with part of the water bubbling into a stone basin. Its ultimate source of water surely was underground feeds from the Great River.  
  
"This is sacred ground you are treading upon," the Keeper said, knowing the questions on their minds, "and there is much history behind it. That is why the fog is forbidden to enter this place. This spring has flowed since the beginning of the Ilbaetz and has been a center of their forest life. The councils of elders have always met here and it has become a symbol of clarity and unity. When one needs to clear their mind it is good to wander here. Please feel free to do so as we await the Ilbaetz- Su'uri."  
  
Not knowing what the Ilbaetz-Su'uri was or when to expect it put Maxim and Tia on edge, but they still managed to look around. They peered into the still, light blue water of the pool. And shortly thereafter the largest foam-creature they had yet seen moved his way towards them. A (somehow) younger-looking but almost as bulky Foomy trailed at his right side.  
  
Then the Keeper spoke again, "This is the Ilbaetz-Su'uri, the Leader of the Ilbaetz, Feltsz and his son, the Ilbaetz-Su'urin, Jelze."  
  
With that angelic introduction the Leader of the Foomy began talking in the Common Speech. "My people have long awaited another day as this," the foaming creature bellowed out in a slow, stretched-out sounding voice. Maxim and Tia were amazed both at its ability to speak and at the very words it slowly roared, not knowing how to react to them.  
  
Seemingly taken aback at their silence the furry creature continued, "You are on the journey to fight that which streaks the sky, are you not?"  
  
"How did you know about..?" Maxim stammered out, looking at Tia in bewilderment. Much of him wanted the furry creature to tell him what he was to do.  
  
"Good. Your coming is greatly welcomed and your leaving of even more importance. But allow me to converse with you for a short time, there is much I would like to know." No emotion was visible, but the Leader made Maxim and Tia feel somewhat at ease.  
  
At this time the Keeper of Ilberet excused herself from the group with the lightest of words, of which Maxim either could not or chose not to recall later in his life. Her parting seemed to take away from the forest and the very experience of the present moment. Maxim and Tia were unexplainably sad at the departure of such a fair being, but the Ilbaetz were apparently used to it.  
  
The Leader continued, "But before I seek answers from you, allow me to tell a bit about my people, the Foomy your race calls us. Or used to, I should say, when we were believed in. We were given that name years ago, when our races first meet in these sacred woods. Since, we have strayed in many ways. Our pace of life is slow, comfortable. We rely on this forest for everything from food to shelter. Unfortunately the inhabitants of Mada Eve no longer recognize us as the stewards of Ilberet, nor do they know the Keeper of the Forest and her ways."  
  
"sorry to interrupt...Sir...but where is this town of Mada Eve, I have not heard of it," Maxim asked, trying to decide what to call the creature.  
  
"Ah, you can speak. And you may call me Feltsz," the Foomy slowly bellowed back. "That's right, this world's name has changed amongst your people. Fittingly so some might say. You call it Estpolis. In the ancient tongue Made Eve means Jewel of Delight, a much more fitting name for this world than Estpolis. Or at least how this world should be and once was. But sometimes, I guess, names say less about the object and more about the one who names it.  
  
"We have had little interaction recently, though we do see your kind often along the forest path. Yet isolation is not undesirable, and it has benefited us greatly. We are a simple people. Our numbers are few compared to other races and our realm is diminishing. Soon isolation and existence may not both be possible. And perhaps not either will be an option for us.  
  
"But I have waited as long as I can stand, I must know more about you two. For some time now I have been anticipating a meeting such as this. Tell me about yourself and your companion, Onyt-Kiel," the creature finished painstakingly slow.  
  
It took Maxim awhile to respond due to the creature's entrancing speech and intimidating words. "My name is Maxim and this is Tia. We come from the town of Elcid and we know not how much we have to do with these balls of light. We are at the start of the very journey to learn these things." Maxim felt a part of himself cringe at being this vulnerable, but the other part felt in perfectly safe company to speak so.  
  
"Onyt-Kiel, names have much more to do with you than that which your parents label you. It has always amazed me how you humans always keep the same name, especially when it's meaning does not fit you anymore. For it is better to be known by one's character than a simple label. I would not have wanted to remain...oh the best approximation in your language would be 'Chubby'...for longer than my infancy." At this moment Maxim started to wonder about Feltsz" gaining a mastery of his own language, but was soon interrupted by more of the Ilbaetz's speech.  
  
"We have little doubt that you Onyt-Kiel fits you well, however. Even in our short time watching you in these woods, it fits you." Maxim did not like the idea that he had been watched and he wondered for how long this happened, but had no time to ask or think anything else of the matter as Feltsz continued his speech.  
  
"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Tia was it? That name I have not heard spoken before, yet it is the most delightful to reach my ears in my many days in this world. I shall first name my next offspring this, if you would not mine."  
  
"That...would be...fine..." Tia stuttered out, suddenly feeling a mix of self-consciousness and pride.  
  
"Like I said, I have been awaiting this time. I have seen many things in my resting hours that speak of a magnificent time before us. A man I have seen there I now believe you to be. I have not seen Tia (and here the speaker had slowed down to almost a complete stop of speech), though. Your part in this, I do not know. Perhaps the Keeper knows, but she is too oft-silent for my liking on matters such as these." He finished this statement with a loud, hearty laugh (that his son echoed), which caught the two by surprise.  
  
And turning to face Maxim he continued, "I look forward to seeing what your part looks like played out, friend. Our isolation does not extend into the realm of outside news, you know. Now, you say you come from the town of Elcid at the south end of this continent. Were you both born there?"  
  
Maxim spoke for the both of them, unsure if Tia was prepared to answer right away. "Tia was, however I was not. I was born in the town of Alekia, I am told, though I have no memory of that place."  
  
With a much softer (though still quite loud to Maxim and Tia) laugh Feltsz responded, "Ah yes, another piece that fits my seeing."  
  
"Yes, my grandparents raised me in Elcid...soon after my parents passed away," Maxim said, lost in a painful thought he often tried to escape.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, however, your grandparents appear to have done well, where your parents assuredly would have as well," Feltsz said, trying to comfort Maxim and it was comforting to him. "Tell me more about yourself."  
  
"I don't really know where to start, my life really isn't that exciting." Maxim began to feel a little self-conscious yet Feltsz's presence brought some peace to him. "About the only productive thing I do is track," he said with his first laugh in awhile.  
  
"Track?" Jelze, the son of Feltsz questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes...I'm a Tracker. When beasts are terrorizing local populations, especially in areas where the local armies don't care to defend, I step in."  
  
"So you are a warrior like I am," Jelze commented. "Your standing would be great in our society." With that Jelze bowed (as much as a Foomy could). It almost looked like the creature was a pile of snow quickly melting into the ground.  
  
"Something like that, I guess, however it's not so prized a life in Elcid."  
  
"And what about you, Tia," Feltsz asked, taking extra time to say her name, as if he relished its sound.  
  
"Well," Tia said, having gained some confidence in her company, "I help run the restaurant my dad owns in Elcid. I cook and clean and just about everything, I guess."  
  
"You have greater skill and character than that. We could tell that from the short time you were in the forest before coming here to talk. You are a strong women indeed." Tia was greatly encouraged by Feltsz' comforting words. She felt like she wanted to sit and talk with this great creature for days on end.  
  
The conversation continued for quite some time, with Maxim and Tia answering many of Feltsz' and Jelze's questions. Most were basic questions from what their daily activities were like to what they enjoyed to eat. Much was similar to the Ilbaetz, but much was also different, particularly in what their diets consisted of.  
  
Maxim and Tia were beginning to wonder what they would have to eat while in the Foomy's borders, but they were reassured that they would have their regular diet provided for them. Interspersed with only a few Ilbaetzian specialties, usually involving the native foliage. At this point, however, food was the farthest thing from their curious and spellbound minds.  
  
As the night was coming into its fullness the conversation died down. First Jelze excused himself and soon sleep was calling Tia and Maxim, if no one else. Feltsz lead the couple through the woods to the nearby sleeping quarters personally. "Here you go," Feltsz said pointing to two neatly made nests of very soft, silvery leaves from the surrounding spruce trees. Next to this was their horse (appearing very well fed) and the rest of their gear. "We hope it will be to your liking. You have no need to worry about safety in our Forest. Sentries are always keeping watch and nothing enters the Forest without our knowledge, nor comes to our sanctuary against our consent," Feltsz bellowed and his words were true.  
  
Tia thanked their host for their generosity, saying it was more than adequate, and Maxim echoed his thanks. It did make Tia wonder what would have happened to them had the Foomy not wanted their presence, however.  
  
The bed was much more adequate than they really thought it would be and even had hoped for. Bristly looking leaves felt as soft as feathers and kept their place well under their bodies. A slight aroma, not overpowering, also emanated from these leaves and it seemed to help drowsiness turn into slumber. Their sleep came quick, their rest was sound, and their dreams were sweet.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Morning arrived and Maxim and Tia awoke to a new dawn. They felt revived and only reluctantly rose from their inviting nests. The Foomy had breakfast hot and waiting for them to eat alone. It was apparently a dish of sausage and eggs (in spite of its unusual color—for the worse—and foreign smell—for the better), was surprisingly flavorsome, and refreshed their bodies even more than the rest that preceded it.  
  
They spent another day in the company of the Forest stewards, learning more about their society and speaking less about their own. Both were enthralled. Tia was able to meet the other half of Feltsz' family, his wife Enwit, and their daughter Aymma enjoying their company very much. While Maxim got to know Jelze as well as one can in just a day. He felt he was living a piece of the fairy tales he once heard as a child.  
  
Perhaps you would like to know more of what they spoke about? Well, I would suggest seeking out the Ilbaetz (or literature pertaining to them) yourself, for we have already detoured a long time here. We must be moving on for there is plenty left to go.  
  
In part the two were greatly encouraged on the journey they set out on. The Ilbaetz were tremendously uplifting. For the other part, however, the mere joy of interacting with this foreign culture took their minds away from the task altogether at times.  
  
The next day they had to pack up and were brought (with horse) before Feltsz in the Open Circle. And so we must prepare to leave this part of the story.  
  
The leader of the Foomy was awaiting their arrival and the Ilbaetz assembled all let out tremendous, belly-deep laughs. The Keeper of the Forest was there, too. She approached the two and spoke, "This greeting of laughter is the Iyl-baetz culture's greatest sign of respect and fellowship. Most of the time it is used to greet returning, long-time friends and kin. But for the first time in the Forest it rings for friends newly acquainted." The smile (or so it was somewhat like one) greeting them with these words seemed to brighten the already angelic face even more.  
  
Maxim bowed, and Tia followed suit, in Feltsz" direction. He obviously acknowledged it for a returned sign of friendship and respect.  
  
Walking closer to them, he continued, "Now has come the important time of your departure. I wish we could have lingered together in speech. I still have many curiosities, but time will not wait for me, sadly enough." These last words carried a slight chuckle with it, causing Maxim to break a smile.  
  
Neither Tia nor Maxim wished to leave at that moment as they felt they had found something akin to paradise and it was too soon to have it stripped away from them. They quickly conceded, however, that this must be so.  
  
"Three others and myself will accompany you back to the road, closer to its end, if that pleases you. Sentries are encamped all over the forest as well, and will provide any protection needed as long as you are within the reaches of our realm. Whether it is needed or not, you will not see any signs, though." Feltsz chuckled again.  
  
"That would be most pleasing, Feltsz," Maxim answered.  
  
The group made their way through the spruce forest for less than half an hour before re-converging with the main path to Alunze. Maxim loaded some of the equipment the Foomy had carried onto the horse and himself. Feltsz slowly spoke again, "The edge of the Forest is a half-hour up this path. May the rest of your journey be as wonderful as your next half-hour within this glorious Forest."  
  
"And may these woods continue to care for your people as you have cared for us," Maxim responded in blessing. With that he took the reigns of the horse and started to walk down the path, with Tia following.  
  
"Your fight is just, my friends. The Ilbaetz will always remember this famous encounter...most acceptable it is to us. Your way is full of light. Go in peace." Feltsz belted out another thunderous laugh of respect, with the accompanying Ilbaetz following suit. Smiles formed across Maxim and Tia's faces reflexively as they waved good-bye, turned, and prodded down the path.  
  
Within the hour they had made it out of Ilberet into the open, sunlit plains leading to Alunze. The feelings of their recent experience a fresh reminder of what they had to leave behind. "I do wish we could have stayed longer, Max," came often from Tia's lips ever since then. 


	5. The Alunze Crown

Chapter Four:  
The Alunze Crown  
  
Alunze Castle was built on completely flat land, as all land of that area pretty much was, and the castle loomed over the surrounding grounds and town. Obviously this would leave it open to attack, but that had not been a danger in this part of Estpolis for hundreds of years. Its age was obviously less than that. The castle was built much more for appearances. This could be seen in everything from the pristine gray marble-like stone to the rich tapestries and banners waving in the wind. Windows outlined in rich, dark reds and royal blues were embedded throughout the castle adding to the castle's costly show.  
  
They had spent much of the next two days of travel talking about Ilberet, the Ilbaetz, the Keeper, and all that was said. This was easy to do as the scenery never really changed and they had grown tired of looking at the rolling plains with brown-tinged grass. Only now did Maxim realize how brilliantly green the Forest had been. And every sense strained at the memory of the bed of spruce leaves.  
  
And then, on the seventh day since they left Elcid, the view of Alunze Castle came into view. It started as a speck in the midday's sun, but quickly grew into quite the spectacle. They were about to re-enter human society. And they did so with a tinge of disappointment.  
  
The first structure they reached in the town, though, was one of the local inns. They reserved three rooms (to help house Tia's family that should be arriving the next day) for a haggled down, yet still expensive price and a spot in the stables for their horses.  
  
The innkeeper had spoken much of tradition and history with them, but Alunze was much less a real part of what he spoke and more akin to a historian of it. It tried to relive (and benefit from) that which it never experienced.  
  
They locked their equipment in their rooms,  
  
stabled the horse, and then decided to take a look  
  
at the King's Castle.  
  
It then took a quarter of an hour to reach the castle gates. To get there they had to walk through the middle of the town, passing different buildings usually housing shops, but now emptied. Almost every storeowner had moved his or her business to within the castle walls to be closer to the crowds and the money flowing freely.  
  
Personal appearances, especially of homes, seemed to be just as important to the townspeople as it did to the king. They may not have had the extravagance the king had access to, but their desires matched perfectly. At another house (made of a lighter wood than the other houses surrounding it) they saw an elderly couple sitting and talking in the sunshine. Most of the town had been deserted, though. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were milling about just without and within the castle walls instead.  
  
The final obstacle before the castle came in the form of an elaborate white stone bridge that shone as newly polished marble does. The worn path that extended from the bridge was lined with even more elaborate white lamp stands. They also passed castle guards dressed in white embroidered red jackets with pressed, white pants. They obviously knew something about protection, but it was little compared to many who claimed themselves to be knights. These were definitely meant more for show than defense.  
  
As they reached the castle gate entrance Maxim and Tia saw exactly how big it was, towering above them and stretching out away from them. The marble stone was grayish-white and looked to be freshly polished as well. Maxim was fascinated by the architecture and beauty the people of Alunze had created. The greater part of his heart still lay with the creation of the world outside of man-made walls, however. All Tia could say was, "Look how big it is."  
  
Upon entering through the gate a festive world opened unto them. Vendors of all kinds were selling trinkets and foods of all variations. They passed jewelry said to be from the furthest reaches of the world. Kids at their parent's heels requested every kind of toy Maxim had ever seen, and many he had not.  
  
The smells of all sorts of roasted meats and the sights of various sweets, like candied apples, caught their attentions. There was fruit as well, but these, too, were overly sweetened. Maxim and Tia were eager to indulge in the castle's treats. And they did so, snacking throughout their viewing of the pride of Alunze.  
  
Costumed performers also littered the open courtyards, entertaining the crowds with everything from magic to laughter to drama. The castle, in fact, had been like this for the last two weeks (and many weeks before that were spent in preparation), all in anticipation of the crowning of the prince and the visitors it would bring. When the king put on a show, he tried to make sure the townsfolk and visitors were going to be talking about it (and him) until next year's extravaganza.  
  
After glimpsing at much the open castle air had to offer, Maxim and Tia decided to look through the castle interior. The opening reception hall was immense, larger than any house Maxim had ever visited or seen. Silver and crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. Ancient looking, yet pristine suits of armor lined the curved walls. Grey marble staircases streaked with red carpets wound their way up to hidden layers of the castle. And hallways ruled by vast paintings of scenery, people (many of the King himself), and events shot off in opposite directions leading to even more hallways and stunningly decorated rooms.  
  
Before they could go anywhere, though, they heard the blaring of horns. Trumpets blared on the right side of the hall. Quickly, banner men and trumpet blowers and criers filled the right wing of the room. "Prepare for His Majesty the King," one crier called out, followed by another round of trumpet blowing. Maxim thought this, like everything else in the kingdom, was quite overdone, but everybody else did prepare themselves for King Kesef's arrival.  
  
Soon the King, his closest advisors and his personal guard made their way into the room. Smiles, but no words came from the faces of the crown's cabinet. No expression came from the royal guard. This lasted until the procession reached the right staircase.  
  
At this point the King spoke some inaudible words to one of his advisors and then straightened up again. His outfit was elaborate, with a robe of rich, dark red and jewels sparkling in everything he wore. Maxim was actually surprised to see no crown upon his head.  
  
Turning to the gathering crowd, and those straining to hear from just outside the doors, the king said, "Greetings, townspeople and visitors. I trust that you have enjoyed your time here?" The crowd responded in loud cheers.  
  
"Very well! I look forward to your attendance at the crowning ceremony as well," the king continued. More cheers and shouts followed this as well.  
  
At this time another guard approached the king's entourage, spoke to one who looked like the Commander, who then quietly whispered to the king.  
  
The king whispered something to an advisor on his left, and then the group was ready to ascend the stairs. The king waived, told the crowd to enjoy and then the trumpets blared once more and the royal convoy filed out of sight.  
  
The crowd was buzzing with excitement at the sight of the king, as was Tia. She leaned over to Maxim and whispered, "The king seems pleasant enough." Maxim was less pleased and more cynical, however, turning to Tia and responding, "He sure does put on a good show."  
  
As the crowd dissipated, Maxim and Tia picked up where they left off starting to tour the immense stone structure.  
  
Whole wings housed certain eras of history, making no distinction between what some would designate myths and actual history. Of course, myth is often more real than people make out, and history is often less real.  
  
Whole rooms were dedicated to specific people and places of history and lore. They contained replicated suits of armor and weapons, as well as paintings and writings (of some they claimed to have the originals). Many rooms contained richly ornamented manuscripts full of color.  
  
As Maxim took in the various stories and depictions before him he felt a great peace about him. He wondered what his own journey might turn out to be. Would it be as fantastical as that which was immortalized in song and brush stroke before him? Valor and courage welled within him as he thought upon the adventures of the past. At this moment he felt he could do anything that life would require of him. And here he thought of the wonderfulness of his encounter with the Ilbaetz and their confidence of this journey he was on. These thoughts were finally broken by Tia's impatience to move on.  
  
They wound their way through shining hallways, ornate rooms, and up and down staircases. Eventually they neared the royal throne room. There was much more security in this part of the castle and many more people. For it was this room that housed the crown that was to be placed upon the head of the prince and the king had set up a display so that everyone could see it's extravagance. You could only enter the room in twos or threes with the guide, however. Ten guards were present within the throne room at all times.  
  
The line was relatively smaller at this time of the day, so Maxim and Tia did not have to wait too long. Once it was their turn they stepped inside the heavy, wooden doors. They opened into the most elaborate room of the whole castle. The most prized paintings, lamp stands from across the world, and the most expensive, hand-embroidered carpets adorned the room. Two silvery-white thrones sat at the far end on a platform raised upon four steps. The cushioning was a deep crimson, with light red jewels garnishing the silver trim. Guards were everywhere, making sure no one would try to steal the crown. And if someone got past them there was only one way to exit, where further guards awaited.  
  
In between the two elaborate thrones stood a pedestal, with a glass case that housed the prince's coronet. The crown, itself, was made of alumina, a strong metal, and one of the more rare metals in the world today. It was of like color to silver, but shimmered reds, oranges, and greens depending on the source and intensity of the light upon it, especially outside. It would be bright and multi-colored in the day (and under indoor lighting, although to a lesser sharpness), but would form dark shades once night was upon the land.  
  
The guide led the couple towards the pedestal and began speaking. "Our knights (perhaps an unworthy title for these men who were really no more than guards) guard the crown with their lives whilst it is on display. Nothing will get past them. No truer knights will you find in all of Estpolis." This of course, was another exaggeration for show, but Maxim just let the man speak. He did want to tell the gentleman the correct name for this planet, but held his tongue there as well, for he would have probably said more than just that.  
  
The guide continued spouting off all sorts of frivolous, flashy information, but neither Maxim nor Tia paid much attention to him. Nor did he pay much attention to them, more concerned with his exaggerated claims than those he spoke (on an endless basis) to. Maxim and Tia focused instead on the guards, the decorations, and the crown once they reached as near the pedestal as they were allowed.  
  
Its beauty was substantial, especially to Tia, but something seemed to be missing to Maxim. He did not gawk over the crown like the rest of the people in Alunze were doing. He didn't buy into all of this show and he was getting tired of it.  
  
Soon their turn had come to an end and they were led back out of the throne room. The pair decided they had seen all of the castle they wanted to for the day, desiring just to head back to their rooms for the remainder of the night. Maxim did look forward to being able to spend more time within the libraries of the castle exhibits in the days to come, however.  
  
It did not quite happen as they wanted it to, though. As they strode down one of the hallways, a couple of men came running from around a corner, and down a flight of steps. They stopped short of barreling into Maxim and Tia, but did knock into them. The two gentlemen hurriedly asked for pardons and then continued down the corridor from whence Maxim and Tia had just come.  
  
Immediately Maxim felt the desire to follow these men to see what they were up to. At the same time he felt an urge to leave it all alone. Well, his curiosity got the better of him and Tia, despite her brief contestations, followed after.  
  
Maxim was quite skilled, as you know, in the art of tracking, although he was never called upon to track humans. He helped keep Tia quietly following as well. And despite her original dissent to pursuing them, she was really beginning to enjoy this sort of sneak-around game.  
  
They followed the men through a roped off room, which lead to another, and this one into another. Then they quietly raced down several flights of stairs.  
  
It was a little bit harder to follow the two men beneath the Alunze castle, with its more serpentine halls and pathways. At one point they almost stumbled upon the criminals who had stopped in one of the hallways, but swiftly regained their concealment. The men had stopped to see if anyone was in the vicinity, but (luckily) did not see our friends.  
  
The taller man took something out of his coat pocket wrapped in black cloth, and sat it before them on a high pedestal. Maxim could not hear what it was that they were saying, but he briefly saw what they uncovered, before they sheltered it again.  
  
As the men wondered and whispered over their catch, Maxim appeared lost in thought. Tia asked him what he was thinking, almost too loudly. "They have stolen the royal crown, Tia," Maxim whispered in response. Then the men began to move again, yet Maxim did not.  
  
"Why aren't we following them, Max?" Tia whispered her confusion.  
  
"This whole kingdom is a show all about money, Tia, is it really worth helping them regain their centerpiece?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? These men stole, and are you going to let them get away with it when we could do something about it? That's not right, Maxim."  
  
"They're just getting what they deserve, Tia. Perhaps they will put less emphasis on their show and start to really care about people." Maxim started to leave in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, you mean like you are caring for them and the wrong done to them, Max? The men are leaving now, we must follow them...or at least I am."  
  
Maxim turned to her, trying to avert his gaze from her eyes, but couldn't and then a quick smile broke on his face. "I hate it when you're right, Tia. Let's go."  
  
As they resumed the chase, Maxim wondered to himself how these criminals had got their hands on the royal diadem. It seemed to reinforce his scrutiny of the castle guards at least. Perhaps you are wondering the same. These thoughts soon made way for confusion on which way the criminals went, though. They reached an area of the basement floor that broke into five different paths, all looking similar and undisturbed.  
  
They were at an impasse on which way to go and were just about to guess, when they heard a weak boom come from the furthest tunnel to the right. They rushed towards the direction of the blast, eventually stumbling upon a few guards that lay on the ground. The two men they were chasing were nowhere in sight.  
  
Maxim ran over to the closest guard, shaking him and asking if he was all right. The man slowly came to his senses babbling, "Two...two men suddenly...th...the bomb..."  
  
Impatiently Tia interrupted with, "That sound we heard a little while ago was a bomb they threw at you?"  
  
Propping himself against the wall and Maxim's arm until he was standing, the guard answered, "No...no. All I remember is that the bomb exploded before it reached us."  
  
The soldier then led Maxim and Tia to walk over to the other felled guards to check on them. He continued, "It shattered everywhere and fragments must have hit me. The others were closer to the explosion. I must have passed out. I'm not sure where the people went, except for in that direction," he said pointing to what was now his right. "I'm in no condition to follow them and these men need help as well. I will stay here, sound the distress signal, and wait for others to come. Please find these men, and help us to regain the crown."  
  
"Of course," Maxim responded, leading Tia down the signified hallway. At least one soldier seemed to earn his position. After some backtrackings and dead ends they stumbled upon a door with a sign on it that read, "Underground Waterway Ahead. Unauthorized Trespassing is Forbidden." The chain locks had been cut and pried open, so Maxim and Tia decided to enter.  
  
They quickly heard voices talking and Tia was the first to see the faces. The two men spotted them just as Maxim yelled out, 'don't move." Almost as quickly Maxim was jumping down into a trench with the thieves. Tia followed shortly thereafter.  
  
"I, Berty, world renowned thief, applaud your efforts in following us this far. But you shouldn't have jumped down there, you see!" he called out with a laugh. With that he pulled a switch that caused a wall of steel- strength material, yet see-thru in appearance, to rise between them cutting the trench into two tunnels.  
  
With another laugh Berty continued, 'surprised, are we? You weren't expectin' such terrible tricks underground, were you?"  
  
"What do you mean, thief?" Tia yelled as Maxim looked for a way to reach the thieves.  
  
"Are you ready to swim? The wily water's on its merry way." He turned to the other man (on a slightly raised platform) and said, "All right, Bart, do it now."  
  
The other man, now unveiled as Bart, replied, "Right-o, boss." With that he pulled down another switch. As soon as this was done a mighty, thunderous roar began to build and draw near. Then a rush of water, foaming amongst itself as if in civil war, came pouring through the tunnel. Unfortunately for Bart and Berty, it came down the other side of the tunnel than what they wanted it to—their own. They were rapidly swept away out of sight without an audible sound from either one of them reaching Maxim's ears.  
  
Maxim and Tia were astonished into immobility when the water first started rushing into the room. They were astonished into speechlessness when it swept down the two crooks" side of the tunnel.  
  
It took a few minutes for the water to stop flowing and a little longer for the water level to lower completely. Tia was the first to see a glittering object caught on an outcropping in the furrow. "Look Maxim, the crown!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what do you know? They must have dropped the crown when their "wily" water washed them away. And the crown must have caught on that ledge." Maxim responded, partly happy (but well entertained) with the outcome of the situation.  
  
"I guess luck was on our side today, Maxim."  
  
"I'd prefer to be in situations where we didn't need it," he chuckled back to Tia. This preference was truly stronger than Maxim accepted, though.  
  
Maxim found the switch to lower the tunnel divide and the two retrieved the crown from its perch.  
  
"I wonder what happened to those two men?" Tia inquired.  
  
"I have no idea how far the water carries things away or where to. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're not happy."  
  
Finally, some reinforcements from the royal guard came through the door to the underground waterway Maxim and Tia were in. Tia recounted the story to the soldiers and presented them with the crown. The soldiers then lead them back upstairs to return the crown to and meet the king for their service to the kingdom.  
  
They had to wait for a little while, however, while the king had his experts check the crown to make sure it was real, and unspoiled. They could not leave, however, because the king wanted to guard against this incident getting out into the public and starting rumors. In the meantime, Tia struck up a conversation with one of the friendlier guards that had been in the throne room during the day.  
  
From one of the newer guards Maxim and Tia learned how the thieves had stolen the crown in the first place. After slight hesitation to speak about it the man finally gave in to their questions (largely due to Tia's appealing looks).  
  
The two men wearing formal military dress claimed that their country, Bound Kingdom, had learned that the crown was an imitation. Although the Commander of the Royal Army voiced his disbelief of the claim, the king allowed the second, shorter man to inspect the crown.  
  
The two thieves had mistakenly thought that they would be allowed to investigate the crown outside of the room, but King Kesef would not allow it.  
  
The thieves froze and then produced a bomb, throwing it towards the guards surrounding the king, which scattered them. But it didn't go off, which created a laugh from Tia. Everyone was shocked, even the crooks.  
  
But the two "World-Renowned Thiefs," which they liked to refer to themselves as, grabbed the crown and took for the door. As the soldiers followed the bomb finally went off...with little damage except throwing the guards off balance. This did give the thieves enough time to escape.  
  
The King did not wish that this story would get out, so he ordered his soldiers to follow the robbers inconspicuously when in public site. Of course, this gave the burglars ample time to gain the separation they desired.  
  
Tia was saved from further conversation she didn't really want when another guard told them the king requested their presence.  
  
After the rich introductions, Maxim and Tia were brought before the king seated upon his silver and crimson throne.  
  
In his most dignified voice the king spoke, "You are the ones who helped to retrieve our crown, did you not? Maxim and Tia?" Maxim thought it was much more than just help, but he held his tongue, and answered yes.  
  
"On behalf of the kingdom I thank you both for your bravery and strength. I would also like to reward you with anything at my disposal. What would you ask of me?"  
  
"We would ask nothing of your highness, King," Maxim responded and he meant just that even if it was not solely from the highest motives. It was more of Maxim wanting to make a statement (to no one in physicality) more than it had to do with selfless honor.  
  
"What? You want nothing?" the king said, obviously taken aback by this unusual selflessness (at least unusual for Alunze). He was not at a lost on what to do, however. "I admire your generosity. I shall reward you with 300 gold pieces as a token of our appreciation for this great service you have done for the kingdom. Thank you once again.  
  
"Due to your bravery the Ceremony for my son will go on as planned. You shall be given a seat of honor at the festivities. Its splendor will be unmatched and you and your family will have front row seats."  
  
"Your kindness is too great, King," Maxim responded, even though he housed much doubt about the king and his motivations of life. He was somewhat shocked at how much the King parted with for them, however. He had never seen so much money at one time. It was keeping in line with the King's inclination to overdo everything, but Maxim figured the King would be stingy in matters such as these.  
  
With that, their meeting with King Kesef was over and they were ushered outside of the throne room. They were given royal guest quarters (and reimbursed for their previous purchase of rooms at the inn). Their family would also be able to partake in the royal guest rooms once they arrived the next day.  
  
They also were invited to dinner that night, although the King was unable to make it. Maxim and Tia did not mind this, however, and luckily not many of the nobility were there either. The meal was sumptuous and very filling, which gave Alunze a slightly better impression in Maxim's mind.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Over the next couple of days, Maxim and Tia split their time with her family, their friends, and the festivities. Plenty of food was eaten and plenty of feet made sore. The Crowning Ceremony of Prince Kese came, with an immense amount of pomp and circumstance, of which Maxim and Tia were honored for their deeds, although it was downplayed somewhat and the Kingdom and its soldiers were put in a much better light than reality had them on that day. This did not shock either Maxim or Tia.  
  
Amongst the festival Tia came into contact and quick friendship with a girl from the city of Tanbel (which is also under the authority of the King of Alunze) by the name of Hilda. It came to happen that she invited Tia and Maxim to visit her in Tanbel (she ran an inn with her brother there). So, with a growing weariness of the kingdom of Alunze (including the countless people who thanked them for their help in restoring the crown to the King's possession) and nothing better planned, Maxim decided that that would be the best course of action to take.  
  
Good-byes were said to Tia's family and their few friends, while the reasons were mostly (if not fully) disclosed. Some wondered at their strange plans and some did not fully understand what Maxim and Tia were pursuing. But farewells were nonetheless given.  
  
It was quickly decided that they would leave early the next morning after an early breakfast. And so they did. 


	6. Swordplay

Author's Notes  
  
No one has seen this chapter and on, C.R. is it? (I'm used to you as your name on LufiaWorld, and I'm too lazy to check the review of the prologue you gave). Bring on all the raves, criticisms, cursings, and such! Oh, and ideas for better chapter titles will be entertained and, if used, properly accredited, if permission is given.  
  
Chapter Five:  
Playing at Swords  
  
On the second evening after leaving the kingdom of Alunze the group of three travelers reached the town of Tanbel located on the southern edge of a small woods. It was a much simpler looking place than the city of Alunze. It held many similarities to Maxim and Tia's hometown of Elcid, except the faces of those walking around and the presence of many more trees. It was a larger settlement than that of Elcid, as well.  
  
As the trio reached Hilda's home, a blonde swordsman was awaiting them out front. He rushed to give Hilda a hug and then noticed her two companions. Introductions ensued.  
  
Maxim and Tia quickly found out that the swordsman's name was Guy and he was Hilda's brother, whom she had talked about quite a bit on their trip. He was slightly shorter than Maxim was, yet a little rounder ("but not much", he would always say). His hair had some semblance of a part down the middle, but most of the time his hair just went in as many directions as it wanted as he battled various opponents. He was also the oldest of the present group, being 24 years old.  
  
Guy was known around the area as quite the master at swordplay (and he even preferred axes) as much as for his fiery temper. Especially when he felt his honor was being undermined (which was most of the time, and most of the time an overreaction).  
  
"When did you get here, Guy?" Hilda began after the introductions were over.  
  
"Just about an hour or so ago, I guess," he replied. It was actually probably closer to two or three.  
  
"Jessy rushed back from the ceremony hoping you'd get home days ago, but I guess she was disappointed. Have you seen her yet?" "No," came the reply. "You know she was thinking of you the whole time in Alunze. You're almost all she would talk about." She quickly added to Maxim and Tia that Jessy was Guy's girlfriend, but that was not too hard to guess.  
  
"You know, you are still probably in trouble for your little hunting expedition a couple of weeks back. Girls don't forget things as easily as men do," Hilda continued. And to fill Maxim and Tia in she informed them of when Guy had forgot a date he had made with Jessy, only to be carried away with a hunting trip. She said he was a typical man, one that was clueless, to which Tia earnestly agreed and begrudgingly identified with in her relationship with Maxim.  
  
"Women just don't understand. It's a man thing!" Guy shot back at them. "Right Maxim?" he added.  
  
Maxim began to shake his head in agreement (while looking and smiling at Tia), but was cut off by Hilda. "We get it all right. You prefer stinky animals to girls. Priorities!" she said with a humph.  
  
Changing the subject quickly, Guy asked Maxim what had brought them to Tanbel. But Hilda interrupted before Maxim offered an answer, suggesting that they should have some dinner. She also informed Guy that the two would be staying with them for the night to which Guy heartily agreed. All three travelers were beginning to hunger, and although Guy had recently eaten, he figured there was plenty of room for a second dinner.  
  
He had told his sister that that would be a great idea, but he didn't stop there. "I'm not too sure about her other abilities, but her cooking is pretty good." Maxim almost winced in anticipation of Hilda's assured response. "And exactly what do you mean by that?" Hilda responded as she shot Guy a look, annoyance filling her face.  
  
Backing off Guy said with a smirk, "Well, is there anything else you can do really well?" Scratching his chin and pretending to look far off in the distance he continued "I just can't think..."  
  
"What are you saying?!" Hilda was becoming partly livid, apparently the very reaction Guy was trying to receive. "I manage the inn...I cook...I clean...and I do the laundry. You're the one that can't do a single thing."  
  
"I do my own laundry and help with the rest, thank you very much Sis," Guy answered back with a wider, knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah...you do the first part, getting them dirty. I finish it off by cleaning them. And the only other way you possibly help is by supervising...and you do a poor job at that." Hilda's short rant was over and Guy laughed at how easy it had been to get her riled up. Maxim and Tia had a similar relationship growing up. Maxim still saw Tia that way; the reverse was not as true.  
  
Hilda turned to Tia, now more calmed but mischievous looking, and quipped, "Men! They can't do a thing by themselves, yet they act like they rule the whole world."  
  
"I know what you mean, Hilda," Tia agreed.  
  
Guy grabbed Hilda, throwing his left arm around her neck, while they laughed all the way into the house. "It's such a good surprise to see you back so soon Guy," Hilda had told him.  
  
Once inside the inn Tia offered to help Hilda with the meal while Guy offered Maxim another proposition. The best way to get to know one another, according to Guy, was to have a sword fight. Guy asked and Maxim gladly took up the challenge.  
  
"I prefer to use the axe, but I will yield to your weapon of choice, which I assume will be the sword," Guy said noticing Maxim's dangling at his side in its sheath.  
  
Maxim responded, "A sword is all I have upon my body, so I am forced to choose that, unless you have a stockpile to plunder, Sir Guy. And I would gladly yield that which I do not know."  
  
Guy, already flowing with competitive juices, was not going to let Maxim get the better of this discussion between gentlemen sparring. "But I would not want you to use a weapon you are not used to. You will need to be at your best in this fight against me. You surely know how to yield your own weapon, and that is a sword. So we shall play at swords."  
  
"Hilda has told me of your swordplay, so I will accept this match, Sir Guy," Maxim said as he smiled. The discussion turned out to be a stalemate, but neither wanted the fight to turn out that way. Guy grabbed two sparring swords, which were dull and wooden. This was not to prevent injury (which both men would say they could easily prevent with real weapons and no armor), as much as to keep the men's own weapons in more pristine order.  
  
The two moved outside into an open courtyard, which was a block behind Hilda's Inn, feeling the weight of the wooden swords in their grasp. They were eager to begin dueling and quickly they would.  
  
"Can I strut all of my stuff," Guy asked Maxim.  
  
"You'd better or you might end up hurt, Sir Guy," Maxim shot back.  
  
"You're that confident, huh? Ok, comin' at you." With that the fight was started.  
  
In the beginning both used more caution as each warrior sized up the other's skill at the sword. Both were impressed with what they saw. Then the pace began to quicken as strike after strike was blocked and then countered. Neither combatant gained any ground or hold on the fight. And then as Guy prepared to come even harder at Maxim the two were stopped by the sound of Tia's voice moving closer and growing louder.  
  
As the swordsmen halted and turned to Tia, Guy yelled, "We were just getting to the fun part, Tia."  
  
With all seriousness in her eyes Tia blurted out, "Hilda has been taken." Dread, guilt, frustration, and disbelief all entered Guy's thoughts at that moment. And as Tia was trying to catch her breath Guy was driven mad by his impatience.  
  
Tia finally managed to say, "An armored man has kidnapped Hilda. I tried to stop him Guy, but I just couldn't do it." Her gaze fell to the ground here. She was obviously mad at herself.  
  
"Did you see where she was taken?" Guy frantically asked.  
  
"He was going to a tower to the southeast, he said, and he at least started in that direction. He said he would be waiting for you there." Guy didn't respond, which prompted Tia to begin, "I'm really sorry, Guy," and then trail off.  
  
After Guy seized upon the thought he seemed to be chasing he made Tia look him in the eyes and said, "I know it's not your fault, Tia. I'm sure you did everything you could. Thank you for being able to tell me in which direction they went. I don't know why he has done this, but apparently he doesn't mind me knowing about it. If he truly just wanted me he could have just asked and I'd be more than happy to meet him," stressing the second to last word implying a menacing meaning. And then the thought entered Guy's head that maybe the stranger did not just want him, but something on top of that, but he quickly dismissed this atrocity for hope instead.  
  
"I'm sorry Maxim and Tia, but I must leave at once. Anything at the house is at your disposal for as long as you wish to stay. I plan to be reunited with my sister tonight."  
  
"This is obviously some sort of trap, Sir Guy" Maxim said. "What I have seen of your valor is unmatched in those I have laid eyes upon, so I do not try to dissuade you from this task. I do offer my sword in help, though."  
  
"I do not wish to take the time to oppose your decision. Let us go at once."  
  
"Hey, I'm coming, too," Tia added as the two men before her headed towards Guy's stable. Each member had a horse to ride, since Hilda's had been left in its stable. Hilda's horse, Adah, was mostly white, with graying flanks. Guy's horse, named Reim (and pronounced as in rhyme, but shortened at the end), seemed the proudest of all three, was brown in color like Maxim's borrowed steed, Eve, but its legs were black in color as if it were wearing leggings of some sort.  
  
Once the horses and humans were outfitted with the gear and weapons they set off to the southeast. Quickly they closed the distance between the tower and themselves. They only hoped that Hilda was taken there.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As they entered the decrepit tower and climbed a few flights of stairs, they came upon a hallway lined with long-shielded knights, half broken in their decay. The air, too, seemed almost broken—full of dust, dull, and short. Windows were present, but they were high on the walls and caked with more dirt and grime, allowing only the most persistent of light thru. At the middle of this hall, two shapes could easily be seen—one of a man and the other a woman. Guy wasted no time in confronting the armored gentleman atop a plateau that centered the room.  
  
"Hilda, are you okay," Guy screamed as he gripped his axe more tightly. Beside her stood her stood the stranger. His armor was navy blue, almost black, with golden trim, yet it did not look like it had tasted any weapon's metal. Whether this was from a lack of attempts or from the skill of who wore it, Guy did not know. Nor did he care.  
  
But before Hilda answered Guy's question the mysterious stranger spoke up first. "I applaud your efforts, Guy, to have come this far so quickly. I do hope it has not left you out of breath," the man laughed, but it was not a deep laugh you may associate with evil.  
  
"Why have you taken Hilda? If it was to get to me, then release her; you will have your duel." Guy's anger was nowhere concealed. Maxim and Tia had joined Guy's side by now.  
  
"First introductions are at hand. My name is Camu, and I already know yours. Perhaps I shall desire to know the names of your companions in a little bit. But to your question: orders, you see. I was to check out the abilities of a certain man." Here he lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing a face that both Guy and Hilda had just seen before Hilda had left for the crowning ceremony. He had stayed at their inn, obviously on false pretenses, and this made Guy even angrier. He had been hospitable to this man only a week before.  
  
Camu continued, "I considered your case for awhile, Guy, and came up with a splendid idea—what brings you here before me. Only you came sooner than I would have liked." With this the man's lips curled menacingly.  
  
Guy could barely control himself, but the man was still right next to Hilda, keeping him in check.  
  
"That idea of yours will cost you dearly, Kidnapper. I would be delighted to show you the abilities of this certain man."  
  
Amused Camu responded, "Noisy, aren't we, Guy? But yes, this is what I have come to do. Let us see at what point your strength will fail." Here he turned his attention to Maxim, "And do be so kind to wait, Sir, until your turn comes." With that he flung Hilda towards Maxim and Tia, drew out an axe of his own from his back and began his assault upon Guy.  
  
The blow, blocked by Guy's shield, sent him back three steps before he regained his footing. Since Guy was only wearing sparring armor (they, perhaps, left too early in his wrath) he felt the crush spread over his arm. And immediately Camu's dark, armored figure was upon him again. Five more strikes flew at Guy before a counter was given, but this was from an off-balanced Guy and he was pushed back from Camu's defense as well. At this Camu simply laughed.  
  
Again, Camu flew at Guy with a flurry of hits, but Guy was better prepared for these. Guy was able to deflect Camu's swings so that he was not knocked off balance by any blow. He also showed his quickness in being able to dodge the strikes, and then countering more quickly with crashes of his own.  
  
Guy gave as many hits as he received, most being deflected at first, but soon Camu seemed to tire. He was also more cautious now with his attacks. Guy was now taking the offensive. Camu's ability to deflect the brunt of the blow gave way to a full force crash of Guy's axe on Camu's shield and then on his armor directly.  
  
Camu's form during the opening stages of the duel seemed equal to that of Guy's, perhaps even superior. But his endurance seemed to lag far behind Guy's and it was here that the battle turned.  
  
And then, as quickly as it had started, the battle was ended when Guy delivered three striking blows. The first was deflected by the Black Warrior, but it left him off-balanced for Guy's next swing. Guy deftly brought the brunt of his axe down upon the shoulder of his foe, whose armor, luckily, was strong enough to keep the blade from penetrating. Then before Maxim could even register what happened, Camu's axe was flying out of his hands, and Camu was on his back, his chest heaving with labored breathing. It was a tremendous display of axemanship.  
  
For the next thing that happened Guy has forever been thankful to Maxim. In his rage, Guy brought the axe for another fierce blow upon his sister's kidnapper. In his quickness, compassion, and perhaps hope of answers to come, Maxim deflected Guy's swing with his own sword, causing the axe to clang loudly against the floor, but not leave Guy's clasp. Both Guy and Camu were shocked by such an act (if for different reasons: Guy's blinding rage and Camu's lack of compassion), but Guy yielded to Maxim's silent wisdom.  
  
Guy then realized how out of breath he was, but stood at the ready, stepping a bit closer to his fallen enemy, as his chest heaved in its deep breaths.  
  
Camu began between labored breathing, "It is mo...more than I...had expected. But, don't overestimate...yourself...th...the...time will come when..."  
  
"What are you babbling about, Captor," Guy interrupted refusing to call him by a true name, with disgust and anger still shining from his eyes.  
  
Camu now slowly rose to his feet, clutching his right shoulder. "This world...will see a new rule. Soon, it will...know who...the Sinistrals are and swear allegiance to them."  
  
"What do you mean? Who are these Sinistrals?" Guy asked as Maxim and Tia watched on.  
  
Then Camu began quietly laughing to himself the type of laugh that sends a chill down one's own spine for fear of what thought lies beneath it. The figure before them still appeared to be Camu, but the voice seemed distant and disconnected from his lips and deeper still. "You humans will never leave here...so there is no need to know!" With those words the tower began to shake as the shielded remnants of the hall crashed around them.  
  
And to the amazement of Maxim, Tia, and Guy, Camu disappeared from before their eyes. This they had never seen nor even heard of before. Magic was little known (if at all) by many who walked the face of Mada Eve but whatever happened before their eyes seemed more like a trick than any magic the race of men and women had encountered.  
  
They had little time to dwell upon what exactly happened or how, though, as the ceiling and walls began to fall in about them. Dust rose in a storm all about them.  
  
Tia raced towards the entrance, but found it to be barred by some mysterious and magical force. They could not open the door at all, nor were the windows reachable from their heights upon the floor.  
  
They began to search around for any openings, originally constructed or newly formed that would provide an exit for them when they heard the barred entrance smash open in a fit of quick but blinding light.  
  
From this opening came the cloaked figure of a lady with purplish- green hair. Maxim recognized her at once as Iris, whom he had met just two and a half weeks earlier. Still, confusion clouded his mind as well as those of his companions.  
  
"Please, hurry and come over to me," she shouted at them all. Still, they were too bewildered to move as her command registered in their minds.  
  
Maxim then spoke up telling Tia that this was who he had met in the cave and urging Guy and Hilda to follow him, doing as she said.  
  
As they reached the doorway and stopped before the lady's presence Maxim began to ask how she knew they were there when she stopped his speech, warning against time for any conversation.  
  
And then a large stone piece of the tower's fourth floor began plummeting unswervingly in their direction. With no time to move they winced as the stone was suspended above them and then tossed away, with very little apparent effort from the one Maxim knew as Iris.  
  
While the four citizens of Alunze began to process this rescue, Iris screamed out, "Everybody stay close, I'm taking us out of here."  
  
And so, they were allowed to experience that which Camu must have when he exited their sight. I cannot fully describe what this was like, for the participants themselves could not fully recall. As soon as they were outside of the tower the experience of being 'warped' from the tower interior was quickly fading. They were able to remember, however, that it was not completely instantaneous, lasting longer than one might expect, yet seeming almost as if it did not occur. Perhaps, Maxim once said, it felt as though time itself were stretched out during the process, yet rushed back together with no care for memories once it was over.  
  
And neither slowly nor quickly, their minds began to focus once again on the reality about them. This took a long enough, uncertain amount of time for the mysterious woman to leave the party's company.  
  
As Maxim looked about for the second-time intruder to his life, Guy asked him whom she was and what she did to get them where they were.  
  
The latter question no one could answer, but Maxim spoke on the first. "Her name is Iris and she once told me, almost three weeks past, that I was being called upon to travel and fight." He then recounted for a second time all that befell his conversation with her in the cave that fateful day.  
  
"Then is what she talked to you about, the swell of evil...is that what Camu called the Sinistrals?" Hilda interjected (as she was a bit more mentally quick and observant than Guy usually was).  
  
"That I don't know, m' Lady, but it makes some sense and gives me hope in the truthfulness of Iris' words, while it is not an outcome I wish this world to face. It is a burdening and unwanted hope if it should be called that at all," Maxim answered. Then he muttered to himself, "What...is...she," thinking about Iris and the powers she had just shown before him.  
  
He thought back to Iris' words about one day, possibly, seeing her true powers and it stirred fear in his heart that this was but a taste of that which lied within her. He also thought, however, that this power she obviously had was held in check at their first meeting, perhaps giving more credibility to her heart and her message. Still he was not fully convinced of all she claimed and said.  
  
It was discovered that Hilda's body contained some bruises as well as one large scrape upon her left arm. She seemed a bit weak and Guy desired to get her back to their house as soon as possible. So they returned there as the darkness began to fall around them.  
  
Hilda's stomach was more persistent at the moment than her aches were, so all four of them sat down to eat the stew that the girls were in the midst of finishing when Camu interrupted their day. It, of course, needed to be reheated by now, but would still be quite nourishing and filling.  
  
Everyone's mind turned quickly to their appetites and the fulfilling thereof. The stew was eaten with some delicious black bread and butter, and a salad made from Hilda's vegetable garden out behind the inn.  
  
After taking in their fills Hilda retired for the night, while Guy asked leave to quickly see his girlfriend, for he knew that he would never hear the end of it, had he waited a whole day to see her after such a long break of not being able to talk to her. Maxim and Tia gladly gave their host leave, for were they growing tired themselves.  
  
Again the questions began to race through Maxim's mind about Iris' words, his journey, and whatever these Sinistrals were. Luckily, however, bodily tiredness overpowered his overactive mind and he soon joined those who had already fallen asleep. 


	7. Stirrings of the Heart

Author's Notes  
  
Here's the next chapter, for those who have braved the wordy story so far! And to you I say thanks. Hope you all like it...not any action in this one, another "thought-full" chapter...hey, that's what the game calls for. Soon the action will come. You know, stories like The Lord of the Rings had the Ringwraiths chasing the hobbits from the beginning, yet Lufia II seems to rely on side quests to provide the action early on in the plot. Didn't really notice that until I started writing this. (Don't worry, that little side note was free).  
  
Sorry, Nev...no Artea yet (I hated when they called him Arty), so I don't know how I'm going to handle him. I've largely been influenced by Tolkien's elves and Santa's elves...given the choice between the two I'd visit Middle Earth, but hopefully I can do something a little different with these...when he finally comes onto the scene. Don't worry...I like elves myself...you're not alone. Artea's probably my fav character besides Maxim. I didn't really like Dekar at all, but I guess I'll have to do something with him, too.  
  
Oh well, enough rambling...on to the story. Oh, and for all of you who care to know what was in the game that was left out of here...that whole glass ruby adventure to be able to pay off Jaffy's landlord. Didn't really need it, but you'll see a piece of it was kept. Next chapter we meet Selan!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Stirrings of the Heart  
  
Over the next couple of days Maxim and Tia stayed with Guy and Hilda as Hilda recovered slowly from her kidnapping, both physically and emotionally. Tia was a great help to her during this time, as was Jessy, which Guy was thankful for both of their care for his sister. Much of the talk between Guy and Maxim, however, settled upon his meeting with Iris, Camu's naming of the Sinistrals, and what Maxim was planning to do.  
  
On the third day since Hilda's kidnapping the talk centered upon that encounter again. Both men were wondering in awe at the magic that Iris physically displayed. Surely Maxim, and to a lesser extent Guy, had grown up with fairy tales that spoke of such power, but most inhabitants under the kingship of Alunze discounted it as superstition and none had ever seen anything of the sort with their own eyes, even at the minutest level.  
  
"I wish that Iris would have stayed around, she seems she would be good for you. Maybe be able to clear your mind a bit." Maxim was not so sure about that and told him so.  
  
"So have you cleared up in your mind what you are going to do next, then?" Guy asked.  
  
"I believe I am supposed to just keep going. To keep traveling on, even though I do not know my destination. My heart has seemed to catch wind of something that bothers me constantly now and it won't release its grip. Yet I do not fully know what it is. It's as though there is a fog, and I see...or feel...something, some Presence, but it is still hidden.  
  
"I mean to travel on. I can think of nothing else to do, and my heart will not allow me to linger here any longer. The Kingdom of Parcelyte is to the northeast and would receive news faster than we would here in Tanbel, since it borders the Sea. My heart points me there, I think."  
  
"These Sinistrals, super beings, whatever they are...you grow more convinced each day that they are real and you are to fight them?" All throughout the past few days Guy did not immediately, fully buy into Camu's words and all that which Maxim had told him about his convictions. He was found to be more easily convinced than many would have been, though. Much of this had to do with the confidence, courage, and clarity with which Maxim spoke upon these things (even if Maxim did not feel he spoke in a such a way). Guy, perhaps at times, believed in these words more readily than Maxim did. Still, much of it had to do with Guy's love of adventure and the hope of fighting.  
  
"Yes, even though it now seems to me such a short time that these thoughts have taken place. My heart tells me, even now, how precious time is. If these beings are real, and their threat and intentions are real, then I'm going to have to meet them. The sooner the better."  
  
"And what happens after this meeting occurs," Guy asked his new red headed friend.  
  
"If this world is their target to place under dominion, then I may well have to protect it with my life. It's a future that both excites and frightens me. Perhaps news in Parcelyte shall allay this fear." Guy and Maxim had bonded quickly from the very moment they met and sparred. It was as if they had known each other for a much longer time, even though they came from two distinct and distant towns.  
  
Maxim tracked beasts to protect townspeople, but also because he loved this type of work. He could not imagine doing anything that was considered normal work by most. Guy was a part-time co-operator of a town inn (although Hilda did most of the work with it), but more so was a Knight of Alunze. He performed various duties in service of King Kesef (one such errand is why he missed the Crowning ceremony) and he simply adored battle. They were not so completely different as a first look might gather.  
  
They had also quickly grown vulnerable (to an extent) with each other. This is why Maxim felt comfortable speaking of fear with Guy. He knew Guy would honor his honesty, and even be able to identify with it.  
  
But Maxim had been feeling the urgency to leave and decided Tia and he would do so after lunch. The group therefore, decided to meet back together for lunch at the Tanbel Inn. In the meantime, the girls stayed with Hilda, Maxim and Guy both slowly fell into taking walks with their thoughts breezing through their heads like a wind dances in a tree.  
  
Soon all five assembled back in the kitchen around noontime. Near the middle of the meal (which was somewhat on the more silent side than the previous meals) Guy brought up the subject of Maxim and Tia's departure again. It was quite sudden and totally out of place within the conversation that was just beginning about potatoes and their favorite ways to eat them, but Guy had stalled long enough.  
  
"I have talked things over with Hilda and Jessy and I want to join you in this adventure," Guy blurted out. Maxim and Tia were simply stunned by the abruptness of this remark. This was not as shocking to Maxim as Tia's declaration three weeks ago in the cider shop in Sundletan, but it was still unexpected.  
  
Without allowing much time for response Guy continued, "I, too, have felt my heart stirred in talking with you over these past three days, Maxim. That thing," Guy said with distaste evident, "Camu, fought me for a reason. He said it was to check my skills out. This tells me that I have a purpose, too. And it seems to join your path. And with Jessy caring for Hilda my heart is not as burdened by my departure."  
  
"You are sure about this? It could be very dangerous and I do not know where it will take us. Sir Guy..." Maxim started after a brief moment of silence and thought, but was interrupted.  
  
"First off, it's going to take more than unknown dangers and paths to scare me off. Secondly, you are going to have to drop this Sir stuff. I mean I'm part of the team now, right? We're friends...equals. Just call me Guy."  
  
"I understand and accept your offer," Maxim said without any fight. He realized the dangers in brining Guy along, especially the effect that could have on Hilda and Jessy. But he realized Guy's spirit and his heart. Maxim had almost wished for this, never forgetting Iris' words promising fellow travelers. From everyone Maxim had met in his life, he was not sure if any man seemed more worthy to join him in this fight, if there was one to be had, than Sir Guy of Tanbel.  
  
"No, no," Guy continued, "You don't have to act so prim and proper. I'm your friend. I mean, you can just say, like, 'I got it.' Go on, try it." Guy had spent some parts of the past few days trying to break Maxim of this formal speech, which arose upon Maxim learning of Sir Guy's knighthood.  
  
"Got it," Maxim finally managed, although he did occasionally slip back into these previous inclinations. Guy was never really sure if it was out of jest or forgetfulness, but he figured it was due in large part to jesting and in small to poor memory.  
  
"Plus," Guy added, "We never did finish that duel. You were in trouble and you know it." This caused laughter to spring forth from Maxim and then the two men traded back fanciful insults and jokes concerning each other's skill with the sword.  
  
So Maxim honored Guy's brave request and then decided that they should wait until the morning to depart. He wanted Guy to be able to spend a little more time with his girlfriend and sister, for he did not know when the next opportunity would bring itself about. This even took away the gnawing sense of urgency that had hounded him over the last day. Guy did not want to slow Maxim's departure, but Maxim insisted and Guy took advantage of it.  
  
This was well received by Jessy and Hilda, who continued to encourage Guy in his choice, while still shedding the tears of departure. Many of the townspeople also came to see Guy and his new companions off the next morning. Promises to protect the city were made by the younger and more feebly skilled men of the city, largely in hopes of winning the admiration of the local female population. They were not nearly as sad at Guy's departure as the young women were, though.  
  
Guy knew a man by the name of Jaffy who lived with his family in Clamento, which lay a little more than a half-day's journey past the now collapsed Tower to the east of Tanbel. This would be a good place to spend a night on their way to Parcelyte, which lay north of Clamento.  
  
So the group set out upon their three beautiful steeds, Eve, Adah (which was so kindly offered by Hilda), and Reim to visit Jaffy and his family. At least part of Iris' prophecy was coming true; Maxim was not traveling alone.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In the early afternoon Guy, Maxim, and Tia found themselves entertained by Jaffy and his family. Jaffy was a very kind-hearted man, who loved nothing more than his family, his glasswork, and laughter. He seemed to know jokes from around the world, had plenty to choose from, and never tired of choosing ones to tell.  
  
Jaffy was also a master craftsman of glass, continuing the trade of countless fathers past. Work had been slower of late (as evidenced by a few hints throughout their time with him), but it did not seem to affect Jaffy, and therefore his family seemed untouched as well.  
  
Throughout the day Tia spent plenty of time playing with Jaffy's children or talking with his wife, Ruth. She was most delighted in the company of the little children, however, and had an extraordinary way with them. She dropped hints of how she wanted a family of her own, which seems a little out of place from one traveling to unknown distances, but Tia's mind often drew back towards home, the simple life she knew, and the dreams of her future. These would involve Maxim, if she had her wish, but he seemed oblivious to her feelings, even in spite of the many clues scattered about their conversations. His focus was on this journey and jealousy placed a hold on Tia's heart.  
  
Jaffy gave them no important information regarding their travels and they offered nothing themselves. Nothing piqued their ears, nor stirred their hearts in regards to their new found life, although the joy that came from Jaffy's household made it a little bit harder to strike out again on their journey so soon.  
  
And so a night was spent under Jaffy's roof and as time came the next morning, Maxim was ready to move on to Parcelyte, with one short stop along the way.  
  
In their conversations Maxim had learned that Rochy and his wife, the richest couple in town by far, owned the store and land that Jaffy's house (which doubled as his shop) resided on. Upon hearing of Jaffy's financial problems, Maxim got it into his mind that he could help out one of the nicest men he had ever met. When told of his plan, Tia and Guy agreed that Jaffy deserved it.  
  
So, they visited Rochy at his mansion that overlooked the town and delivered the reward, which Maxim and Tia received from King Kesef of Alunze for the reclamation of the crown, on behalf of Jaffy. A large sum of money, perhaps, but whenever pressed upon the issue Maxim would say it was well worth the price. His humility tried to keep it under wraps, though.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Parcelyte was a three day's journey to the north of Clamento, straight up a narrow stretch of land that was bordered on the west by the Great Lake and the Armour Bay on the east, which reached into the Great Sea.  
  
Neither Maxim nor Tia had ever seen the Great Lake and they were in awe at the size of it, whence they passed along side it. "It looks as vast as the sea, yet calmer," Tia would say. Peace usually accompanied the travelers that journeyed alongside it and there was no difference here.  
  
As the second evening came along, the group came upon some ancient ruins, largely tattered and broken, but still intact enough to awaken Maxim's interest. An area of the former structures also provided shelter from the ocean wind that would sweep over the neck of land and the rain that would gently fall that night. More travel could have been done upon that night, but Tia was growing tired, and Maxim and Guy wanted to explore the area and the ruins, so camp was made for the night.  
  
In years long past these structures were used as a shrine for ancient races of men. Legend would say that men's hands did not fashion these, however. No, it is said that it was the work of an even more ancient race, but of that I cannot be sure.  
  
Truly it had been abandoned for years, a museum to visitors on there way to another, more modern and convenient place.  
  
The structure was broken down and covered in dead vines and leaves. The sanctuary was separated from the rest of the structure by something like a small moat-like trough, although it would seem it was too small to be used as a defense against anything.  
  
It was totally dried up now, except for some small, recent puddles of rain. Once over the bridge, which was actually no longer there, fifteen cracked stairs of broad width led to a rundown square. Around the perimeter there were also many broken columns and half-together statues, small in size.  
  
Before dinner the three wandered into various sections, taking in the specific details. Perhaps none was as in awe as Maxim was, but both Guy and Tia enjoyed exploring the ancient site.  
  
Maxim felt a growing connection with the world that had gone before him by wandering the remains before him. He knew there was a deep past here, a history that survived glorious battles and more peaceful times. And he knew there was a deeper history through all of Estpolis that he felt he was being swept up into. This was a history he both wanted and did not want to become a part of. However, at this point he simply took in all that was around him—the smells, the feelings, the past seemingly come alive.  
  
As the three travelers converged back together, the day was holding on to its last bit of light. Tia began to prepare the fire and dinner, while Guy wanted to challenge Maxim to a duel. He had challenged Maxim to fight each of the past two days, as well, but Maxim did not want to take time away from reaching Parcelyte and the news he hoped was there.  
  
But, now, since they were taking time that could have been used for travel and placed a time of rest in its spot, Guy challenged Maxim again.  
  
For a third time, Guy was denied. Maxim did not directly tell Guy no; he simply began speaking on other things. "What do you live for, Guy?" Maxim asked seeming not to even hear Guy's challenge.  
  
"Because I have never lost a fight, my friend," Guy answered back, purposefully taking Maxim's question another way than it was intended.  
  
Gently laughing, Maxim responded, "I do not mean how come you are living, but what do you live for. What drives your life, Guy?" Maxim was obviously in a pensive mood.  
  
Guy thought longer before speaking this time, yet his answer betrayed his lack of seriousness once again. "Fights, food, and females...and in that order, I might say, Maxim."  
  
Ignoring Tia's scoff and slightly chuckling to himself Maxim spoke again: "I've asked myself that many times over the last two months...three months even, since my birthday. I would have said 'tracking' if you had asked me that day. Well, and friendships of course," and here he smiled in Tia's direction. "Then the balls of light streaked the sky and something was awoken within me. Yet it was faint still.  
  
"And now it grows stronger and stronger inside of me, sometimes seeming as though it would burst out of me. This quest is driving me. And yet, it even seems different than that. Fighting is still strong within me...and believe me, we shall spar again soon Guy...but even that has changed in my mind some.  
  
"A purpose like the one we are on is something like my dreams of childhood. And here I am, living it out in all its unknown confusion, mixed with joy, with you and Tia, and yet there is still more somehow. Something I long for that I had not even envisioned before, nor can I now. And yet can I even trust all of this." Tia and Guy were intently listening to Maxim speak and here Maxim grew silent. No response was known to offer Maxim back.  
  
And again Maxim started up in the somber mood that surrounded them, saying, "This place feels holy, Guy...Tia. It has a certain air about it and it makes one look inward. Much has gone on upon this hallow ground..."  
  
Guy interrupted saying "Perhaps one day, we will have tales of our own that cause land such as this to be named sacred. Aye, wouldn't that be glorious, Maxim?" Guy was starting to laugh deeply and heartily, but not jokingly. "'Guy, Maxim, and Tia...they walked here, time will always say. People will speak of our deeds. What do you say of that, Tia?"  
  
Most of the time Tia was listening to Maxim she found herself in opposition to Maxim's words and thoughts. She saw their differences, was frustrated at them and at Maxim for them. She did not speak of such things, however. "Or perhaps," she said, "our deed-tellers will be as silent as these ancient walls are of their deeds. Grass and vine will overshadow them. And why must the lady always be named last when recalling such deeds, Guy?"  
  
"Women are so easy to rile up, isn't that right Maxim?" said Guy, full of laughter  
  
Laughing, Maxim agreed and then smiled at Tia who gladly returned it with one of her own. Maxim broke eye contact, looking off to the distant land barely visible along the other side of the Great Lake due to both darkness and distance.  
  
I love seeing Tia smile, he thought to himself, but I don't know if coming with me will truly make her happy. Doubt rose whether Maxim should have allowed Tia to come at all, but he did not linger in thought here for the moment.  
  
"While dinner is being prepared, I think I'm going to go on a walk around again, if that's all right," Maxim asked.  
  
"Of course," Guy responded, "I'll stay here with Tia. Just call if you come into any trouble that you need a real warrior to handle, Maxim."  
  
"Will do, Guy." And Maxim took his walk, amidst their shared laughter. It seemed to Maxim that he had done as much thinking in these past couple of months and even days than he had in his first twenty-one years of life. He might have been right.  
  
As Maxim wandered the ruins, the noise of dinner being prepared and Guy hacking away at some poor plant as if it were attacking him filled the calm, cool air.  
  
Presently Guy turned to Tia and asked, "So, what's your story, Tia? We've known each other for a week now, yet we truly know little about each other."  
  
"Crossing the bridge between genders, huh, Guy?" Tia laughed. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Anything, really. Who are you?" and after a short pause he asked again "What drives you?"  
  
Tia was happy to share a bit more of her story and was even pleasantly surprised by Guy's interest in such a thing. She had figured Guy to be just that...a 'typical' guy. Which to her meant that they paid little attention to anybody but themselves, unless you were there girlfriend.  
  
She spoke of her childhood, of growing up with Maxim, and tagging along to everything that he did, being three years younger than he. She spoke of her father and even touched upon the passing of her mother, but on this only briefly, the way one does to a friendly acquaintance.  
  
She spoke of Elcid springs when bright flowers would bloom and children would litter the streets with their joys and laughter. From her talk it was pretty apparent of were the bulk of her heart lay—family, friends, and the comfort of home. Guy had seen this tendency a bit in his brief time with her, but not as much as he did know.  
  
Tia also spoke of embarrassing moments in Maxim's early life, seizing upon his absence. Which led to Guy telling stories on his sister Hilda, which Tia wanted to test for true accuracy the next time she saw her. Unfortunately, I've been sworn to secrecy on these things.  
  
Tia then turned the question around on Guy who spoke of battles mostly, but still Tia saw his softer, more compassionate side. She had always seen it in Maxim growing up, but for the first time she noticed it in Guy, shattering earlier assumptions she had drawn about the warrior.  
  
Soon Maxim returned, dinner was enjoyed, and sleep encroached the campsite, delivering pleasantly un-memorable dreams for all. 


	8. Murmurs of Destruction

Chapter Seven:  
Murmurs of Destruction  
  
The late morning of the second day since the ruins found all three on the soil of Parcelyte Kingdom. This kingdom was surely in juxtaposition of Alunze. Largely because there were no large events occurring such as a Prince's Crowning, but also in part to a wholly different attitude of its king and inhabitants.  
Parcelyte and its King were not caught up by money (too much, that is). Its buildings were not as elaborate as those in its neighboring kingdom to the southwest. Its whole appearance of structure and population caused Maxim to consider it as: "How I imagine a kingdom of old would be. You know, those that are spoken of in tales, only more plain and more real."  
As they entered the human landscape, a tremendous church dominated their view, channeling all attention toward itself, supposedly to turn that attention to something higher than humanity. It was a magnificent architectural display of spires, arches, windows, and vaulted ceilings that played in harmony as well as the organ pipes that boomed from within its sanctuary.  
Yet this was no match for the nature that surrounded. From behind and on both sides rose various, colorful plants of all shapes and sizes. Flowering trees joyfully cast their shade upon the luscious grass. Light breezes would accompany you through the numerous flower gardens that housed the most elegant as well as the most beautifully simple flowers that naturally planted themselves all across the world. Many travelers from distant lands would port in Parcelyte simply for this reason alone. Tia determined that when she had another chance to return here she absolutely would...and as often as possible.  
They also passed a few houses that appeared to be for sale. They were quaint and charming, causing Tia to dream of a life that would have led Maxim and herself here under different and more permanent conditions.  
Many people strode the pathways around the town and castle. Instead of the yells of vendors and sounds of merriment that had greeted them in Alunze, they were welcomed by the sounds of everyday life—if that life were busy, a bit rushed, and yet nonetheless joyous.  
Well, that is until they came upon two boys who appeared to be teasing a girl who soon began to shed tears as younger kids often do at the hands of older fellows. This was broken up by the arrival of a beautiful woman clothed in a dress that housed many colors.  
Perhaps it was aided by some shadows around it or some trick of light, but it seemed to shine in slight changes of greens, blues, yellows, and even whites. Dark in some places, lighter in others. It caused the woman to seem dignified, majestic, even splendid, and yet still simple. And her hair seemed to match her garment. It was largely dark blue, but housed highlights of an almost cerulean blue as well as blue-gray.  
The little girl who was teased ran into her embrace and there was a very tender feature to the woman's comforting, which Maxim briefly noticed. It was not heard what words she said, but the girl seemed reassured. And soon Maxim, Tia, and Guy continued on their way towards the center of the town surrounding Parcelyte's castle.  
Later that day, after lunch, our three travelers made their way into the castle, for no one around town seemed to know any news that was worth knowing. And as was King Airin's custom, they were invited in to meet him, his queen, and their daughter. (He was a much friendlier king than many in the world).  
So, introductions were made and the King's ears perked upon hearing the names of Maxim and Tia. "You are the Maxim and Tia who saved the crown and certain public humiliation from King Kesef, are you not?" Princess Cefia wondered. "I have heard of your great deeds and have desired greatly to meet you both. I am honored by your visit.  
"We played a part, yes Your Majesty," Maxim responded.  
"Nonsense, I don't believe all the reports that the King sends out himself, so I'm sure you played more than just a part," the King cried out. "You probably had everything to do with the crown's recovery if Kesef's soldiers are still as ineptly trained as they always have been. Their commander is skilled in some ways but is not a great strategist, nor fighter and their soldiers suffer for it.  
"Luckily, we have the greatest Commander, and therefore Army, of any kingdom on Estpolis. Would you like to see it in action?" King Airin asked the group, as he was already beginning to lead them to their training courtyard. He obviously took great pride and joy in this Commander and his capabilities. Maxim and Guy wondered to themselves if it was well warranted.  
The King took them from the Queen and Princess Cefia's presence onto a short tour of his facilities. They wandered through many winding, open corridors until they came upon an open-roofed grass courtyard, all the while listening to King Airin heap praise upon his army and their amazing Commander.  
Clangs of weapon against shield and various thuds sounded out from the field as the party approached it. And soon they were able to view each participant, in full attirement, undergoing some sort of training session. This, of course, excited Guy but he did withhold his desire to jump down into the field and take on each knight single-handedly right at that moment.  
And then something quite out of the ordinary stole each of their attentions in turn. One knight was defending himself against a superior fighter who actually appeared to be a woman (quite extraordinary in those times). With tremendous grace the attacker's weapon arced brilliantly, twirling in its wielder's right hand before dislodging the defender's own weapon.  
Just as gracefully the staff the woman was using found itself in her left hand, which utilized it to sweep the knight off of his feet. The fluid motion ended with the female fighter in a defensive position over her opponent.  
Once the King noticed the object of his guest's gazes, he began speaking again, always relishing this part of his day. "That, Maxim, Tia, and Sir Guy, is the greatest Commander you will ever see. Her name is Selan," and then the King waited, relishing their silence, which he rightly took as awe at her skills. "Yes, a woman as a Commander. Plus she is only twenty years old. I could go on." King Airin was smiling broadly now.  
Perhaps you are shocked at this as well, but I do not know what sort of Kingdom you come from. In that age of Mada Eve this was a rarity, indeed, both in age and gender. King Kesef would never even think of placing a woman in charge of the Kingdom's troops and neither would other kings of the land. Most would not even allow women soldiers.  
Those who have not seen Selan in battle would make fun of such an arrangement, but those who have seen her in action would show her great respect, and kneel under her brave command of skill and knowledge.  
Having displaced the knight-in-training from his feet, Selan now turned to critique his performance. "Is that all you can do, soldier," she yelled forcefully. "Will that amount of effort protect our Castle and King, Keean?"  
"Forgive me, Commander!" the soldier said as he stood up, but lowered his gaze.  
And then Selan softened a bit, "You are improving, Keean, but your effort must improve. I can see great potential there if you only work harder at it. Each of you, as well," she said as she turned to face the bulk of assembled men and even a few women. Then she dismissed them for the day, as they seemed joyful and encouraged. "I'll be in my quarters should any of you request anything of me."  
As the knights-in-training moved into the closest building Selan lingered. The King called out to her, summoning her to join him and their latest guests to which she promptly did. She had taken off a portion of armor and began moving (almost gliding it seemed) towards them.  
King Airin moved forward to meet her away from their guests, as she reached their level, which gave the three a very quick window to speak amongst themselves.  
"She's pretty good, huh, Maxim?" Guy whispered.  
"Yeah...I guess she is," Maxim answered, but not all that quickly.  
"Her skill is one thing, but also the way she looks," Guy continued. "Whew! You don't see such a pretty woman very often. And I've never seen one stronger."  
"I guess not," Maxim answered back again, continuing to steal looks back towards Selan's direction.  
Tia was a little annoyed by this interchange and humphed, "Men! One look at a pretty face and you're all jellied! And what's Jessy going to think, Guy?"  
As cool and calm as ever Guy said, "Hold on a minute, Tia, don't be so cruel. You know I think you're much prettier," and he winked at Maxim.  
This did not allay Tia's annoyance, but Maxim, not quite suppressing a smile, interjected, "Come on, Tia, you know Guy's just kidding."  
"Your reaction wasn't any better, Maxim. Don't think I don't notice where your eyes keep returning."  
Now looking wholly at Tia, Maxim denied the depth of her accusations saying he simply continued to look over at Selan and the King because he was curious about their conversation. Tia did not seem to buy it, but was interrupted from any further bickering by King Airin's stately voice.  
"This is Selan, Commander of the Parcelyte Army. And Selan, this is Sir Guy of Tanbel, under the services of King Kesef. To his left are Maxim and Tia, both of Elcid. You have heard their name recently in connection with Prince Kese's crown. An entertaining story...although not as entertaining for me as it would have been if the thieves had gotten away with their acquisition." The king laughed heartily again and the four others exchanged bows and curtseys.  
As Selan rose from her curtsey and stepped closer to our group, Maxim noticed that she was the woman they had passed upon entering the city, who comforted the little girl. She had seemed so tender there, yet fierce during the training of her soldiers just now. And here before him was mixed equal attributes of beauty, strength, grace, compassion, and toughness. It all took him by surprise.  
"A pleasure to meet you Sir Guy of Tanbel, Maxim, and Lady Tia. I hope your travels have been enjoyable. I am hardly presentable to such honored guests so if you will kindly excuse me, I must freshen up. Perhaps I shall see you all at dinner tonight?" she offered in a light voice looking on neither member longer than another. And on that she excused herself, leaving Maxim and his friends again with the King.  
The King now led the three foreigners into enclosed portions of his castle. Arches and other curved shapes were prominent throughout the castle's architecture, usually arrayed in deep, dark tones and shades. It did not contain the riches that the Alunze Castle had poured into it, but Maxim and Tia liked the feel of this one better. Paintings, suits of armor, and various similar items lined King Airin's hallways, just as they did Kesef's, only they were not equal in quantity or worth. It provided the King with simpler, yet an even more regal appeal than King Kesef controlled.  
Once the tour was completed they had an attendant named Zepel show them to the guest quarters, extending every courtesy Maxim, Tia, and Guy could think of, as well as many they could not.  
Much of the rest of the day was spent meeting various people who graced the castle property as well as the townsfolk. Everywhere they went Lady Selan (as many referred to her, for Selan did not particularly like to be called Commander outside of her training and the townspeople refused to simply call her Selan) was highly spoken of for beauty, skill, and mind.  
Soon before dinner they had requested another meeting with the King, in hopes of hearing any news that might have sailed into his harbors. Actually the news they sought found them here after crossing over no water.  
A man, whom our travelers quickly noticed to be their tour guide, came rushing wildly into the hall, skidding upon the floor as he remembered where he was and saw that the King had guests. He straightened up, but unsteadily bumbled his words before the King. He apologized for his interruption and hurried behavior, but the King dismissed it, urging him to simply spit it out. "We have reason to believe...that the town of Gordovan has been...destroyed, Your Majesty."  
"What!?" exclaimed the King in reply, to which the messenger repeated himself less frantically than before.  
"Can this be true, Zepel?" the King wondered as he fell back into his seat.  
"We cannot confirm the details yet, Your Majesty, but if reports are true a single man appeared and destroyed the entire town!" the soldier said, concern crowding his words.  
"A single man! How can a claim such as this be true?" the King wondered. "Send for Commander Selan."  
"She has already been summoned, my Lord." As the messenger spoke these words, Selan came striding into the rather open throne room.  
"My Lord," she exclaimed as she kneeled before the King, rising at his call. "I overheard the news. Your Majesty, please allow me to find out what happened."  
"I admire your heart in this Commander, but we must allow ourselves more time to properly respond. If this is true perhaps we are also vulnerable, so I may need your presence here," the King responded. Perhaps being the youngest Commander of any kingdom's army gave Selan an excuse for her rash decisions, however she always followed them through (allowed by the King) and they always seemed to prove right. But then again it's much more pleasant to remember the good times, forgetting the times one is wrong.  
Gordovan was considered a part of King Airin's Kingdom, but was largely independent, even providing their own soldiers for protection. They were not trained under Commander Selan, but under her previous superior, Commander Loagan, who had diminished in favor before King Airin. Little similarity was shared between the two places, much less anything else.  
"Allow us to excuse our guests and council together," the King continued. You see, the court of Parcelyte was filled with a lot less bureaucrats and aides than Alunze was, with much of the strategy devised by just King Airin and his Commander, Selan.  
Selan acquiesced to the King's decision, but Maxim did not. "Your Majesty, if I may request of you, we would like to speak with you concerning this as well. We are interested in what has happened and perhaps we could join any party you send forth to Gordovan. We could add to your council as well, for this may be the very reason we are traveling."  
After some silent thought the King spoke: "Your reputation proceeds you, Maxim, and I have long admired what I have heard of your doings and prowess, Sir Guy. I will allow you to attend our council, but I make no promises regarding your involvement with any plans we decide upon. Very well, what do you propose, Selan?"  
"I would only take a small contingent with me, perhaps only three or four, leaving adequate defenses for our city, my Lord," Selan offered in full assurance of her soldier's capabilities.  
"Only four of you!" the King said in disbelief. "That would be too dangerous, and something that I could not allow."  
"It would strictly be a reconnaissance mission, battle would not be our objective. Three of my soldiers would be capable of such a task, and those left behind would be more than adequate in protecting our land," Selan strongly countered.  
After a short silence King Airin said, "I wish I could have have in regards to our troops. Allow me a short time to consider this."  
A couple of minutes into this Maxim asked the permission to address the King, which King Airin allowed. "Your majesty, with your permission we could accompany some of your troops upon this journey adding to its strength, while allowing the Commander to stay with your home defenses."  
At this the King seemed halfway interested, but Selan quickly shot it down, speaking quite frankly with her King. "I should not stay here, my Lord. You know me too well to settle for that."  
"Yes, I do know you well enough for that," the King laughed slightly, "but I will entertain any idea that does not immediately betray foolishness or stupidity. Allow me now to entertain this one."  
After more silence the King addressed his Commander again, saying, "I would feel more safe knowing you were here and simply sending a small contingent of ours to check on Gordovan. Yet, I also know you and trust you, Selan. So I will allow you three of your knights."  
Then he turned to Maxim and said, "You three, Maxim, Tia, and Sir Guy will be allowed to accompany the group, but details will be known only to Selan and her soldiers. I do not doubt your valor and integrity...and therefore believe you can understand our measures to protect our knights." Maxim knowingly bowed.  
"My Lord, my troops and I can handle this mission ourselves," said Selan frankly once again. "We do not need the assistance of these travelers. We can show them the path and they can explore on their own time. I know my troops and what they are capable of, but I don't know these two men and young lady's ability or intentions."  
Here Guy poked in boastfully assuring Selan of his own abilities, to which she was not impressed, but it caused the King to smile.  
Silencing Guy the King answered, "I know you are strong Selan, yet at times your youth shows through in your rashness. You may need their help, and I doubt you are scared of any harm they could inflict on you and your men. Understand the helpfulness of being aided by others. I will only say it once more: I order you to accompany and protect our guests while investigating Gordovan. Our kingdom does not run low on courtesies."  
"But...but Your Majesty..." Selan started before her King interrupted her.  
"Do you dare disobey the order of your King, Commander," King Airin said in an authoritative tone.  
At this Selan ceased protesting and came to attention before her Lord. "No, Your Majesty. I will accompany our guests to Gordovan and fulfill my mission."  
With this the King was done and exited to his chambers, leaving Selan with Parcelyte's three travelers.  
Maxim had just seen another picture of this woman, who was just a year younger than he was. Here she was frank and standoff-ish.  
Selan took a few steps to address the two Elcid townspeople and Sir Guy of Tanbel. "I do not trust in outsiders when it comes to a mission under my command, with my soldiers. My duty is to my King and my knights first and foremost. That's what you can count on. I suggest that you gather your things together, being ready for whenever we shall leave. The notice will be short."  
"At least you are straightforward," Maxim offered, slightly joking, but this was lost on the Commander.  
"Believe me, Maxim, I mean no offense, but yes, I do speak my mind.  
"Understood, Commander," Maxim said. "I know you don't like this situation you are forced into, but what can we do to gain a little piece of your trust?"  
Looking over to Guy, Selan answered, "Strength will not be the answer, I can tell you that." And here Selan excused herself, retiring to her quarters to prepare for Gordovan. She did not completely trust that this was not a trap, but really did not see any evidence or motive for it being one. She would follow her King's command, however, and fully trusted in her knights, and more so her own abilities if it were to come to that.  
Staying behind the three foreigners spoke of this different side of the Commander. "She's a tough one," Maxim said.  
"Yeah she is," Guy agreed. "She sounds more serious than you, Maxim. But it's good to have both of you on board."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later that night, Selan and her three knights were ready to leave, catching our group a little bit by surprise that it was so quick. So they left under the cover of night.  
A regal sort of beauty mixed with strength shone from Selan once again and neither Maxim nor Guy overlooked it.  
Underneath the dark cloaks one could see that the Parcelyte suit of armour was well polished. Each shoulder plate contained the outline of the Olne, a sea bird that was indigenous to Parcelyte's shores alone, in its natural colors of gray and white.  
Each knight of Parcelyte also had a shield made for them containing their family crest. Selan's was a deep, but lighter blue on one half, with white on its opposite side. Amidst the white half three lions of the same blue color stood one above the other.  
Guy, too, was dressed with the armour of a Knight of Alunze. As you may remember show is everything with Alunze. His suit, although beaten up in a few places, would probably cost twice as much as Selan's would have. Golden yellow trimmed the shining suit of silver plates locked one upon the other. As an emblem the breastplate housed a black and yellow lotus flower, which was the most cherished of flowers in the kingdom. Below this a ribbon flowed containing the Kingdom's motto, "For King and Country."  
Guy's shield was of the same make and colors, with a golden castle (a replication of the Alunze Castle) centered upon it. Crossing this were two long-handled axes, which Guy was particularly proud of. The motto ran underneath this as well.  
Of course, had this been worn solely for ceremony his outfit would have changed quite a bit and would have been much less practical for hand- to-hand combat.  
The city of Gordovan lay about three days travel to the west, with a slight drag to the south, which gave Maxim and company plenty of time to get to know Selan and her company, even if it was awkward at first. Both companies mainly kept to themselves the first half of the trip, but slowly the distrust was lessening between the two sides.  
During the second day of travel Maxim was even able to hold a sustained conversation with Selan. Here, he was able to return (a little bit, at least) to the human, delicate picture that he first saw of the commander before him.  
She briefly spoke of her Aunt Tajel without even recognizing it, only to close up once again on her personal life, still not fully trusting her unfamiliar companions. Still, Maxim had time to learn that she was orphaned by the death of her parents at an even younger age than he had been. Aunt Tajel had raised her into the woman she was now.  
Maxim refused the urge within himself to tell her about the deaths of his parents, stealing away an opportunity to bridge their relationship, if only slightly. His thought turned towards his own hurt and then he became silent, as the seven continued riding along their steeds.  
Selan came alongside Maxim and his horse once again. "There is one thing I don't understand, Maxim. Why are you doing this? Your land is far away. What concerns do you have with Parcelyte and Gordovan?"  
Maxim broke from his memories and thought upon her question, considering how best to answer it. "I have a mission of my own, Commander. I need to know about this Destroyer, if he exists."  
"How do you know this Destroyer is a he?" asked Selan, taking offense at his assumptions.  
"Habit, Commander, not the sexism you imply. And if I find out that he...or she...exists, I will have to act accordingly." Maxim was being as succinct and nice as possible, in spite of Selan's distrust in him.  
After more silence in which Selan accepted Maxim was going to have tight lips, she spoke, saying, "I see. I've been in the midst of battles since I was a child. I understand you to be a fighter as well. Trust between fighters must be earned, however, and I am sorry if I move slowly in that department. It is necessary for a Commander and her troops, you see." Selan's tone was very pleasant and she seemed sincere in her speech.  
Maxim was surprised at this, for she had not shown much open honesty during his travels with her. Perhaps she was beginning to trust them. This made the second half of the trip more bearable.  
So in the evening on the third day of their mission Commander Selan and her three knights, together with Maxim, Sir Guy, and Lady Tia made it to the city of Gordovan. Or at least what was left of it. The sight was hard for any member to talk about. But what happened after they arrived was never forgotten by any of them. 


	9. The Realities of Destruction

Chapter Eight:  
The Realities of Destruction  
  
Carnage was everywhere. Hardly any stone or piece of wood was left upon one another. Trees that once littered the town profusely were reduced to nothing but a black covering over the prairie that Gordovan was built upon. Mangled bodies, every now and then, were on display, while scavenging birds circled overhead. I do not dare to burden your mind nor your hearts with everything theirs were weighed down with, for I cannot even bare it myself to spill any ink in its retelling.  
The destruction seemed complete for no live body was in sight. An hour was spent searching, but availed nothing new. Whoever had caused this destruction seemed to have been long gone, which both frustrated and worried the party. But then Maxim's eye caught hold of something. As you should remember Maxim's job was to track and he was very skilled at it.  
He bent low, examining the small impression. One set of footprints was not as chaotic as the others, and it seemed fresher. Luckily it had been raining recently in this part of the world, softening the ground and then a wave of heat had bent upon the land, hardening the tracks.  
Maxim reasoned that only the one who destroyed this place would be walking so calmly. The town's inhabitants would have been running for their lives. Of course, townspeople could have come back (if there were any still alive) to survey the wreckage, but these prints ran to the north of town in a very methodical manner.  
What perplexed and terrified them all was that there was only one such set of footprints. Perhaps one person really had destroyed the whole town by him or herself.  
Selan, Guy, and Tia agreed with Maxim and it was decided that they would follow his lead here. So, following footsteps, the remnants of a warm fire, and various other clues (usually only seen by Maxim) the group followed him another half-day journey on this trail.  
Now they had closed in on a string of lakes to the west of Gordovan. The water was calm, as the rain of the past few weeks took a vacation. Birds flocked through the air, swooping down for their catch at the lake's surface. This seemed to be the only life until a thin piece of smoke was betrayed rising from atop a small mountain.  
This raised their hopes that their search may be over, but also raised their fears of what their search may yield. So, Selan, Maxim, and Guy began to creep up positioning themselves for a good view, while still having enough cover for themselves. Tia and Selan's three knights stayed slightly behind. The smoke could have been from something else, something altogether innocent and harmless, but that was not to be the case.  
The stillness of the natural view before them was then broken by a dark figure against the afternoon, cloudless sky. It was a menacing creature housed in a suit of dark blue-green armor, with spikes protruding at various places upon it. Atop this was a mass of fiery-orange hair that splayed this way and that. He was framed within a rocky formation like a window, with walls coming forth from the ground, bending, and connecting like a bridge to form the roof.  
"Judging by the size of him, I hope this one is all there is," Tia observed.  
For perhaps fifteen minutes they watched and observed this person from afar. And then Selan started to give the signal to retreat back to a further position so they could council about the next line of action. Selan (and Maxim and Guy as well) did not want to let this man out of their sights; they did not want any more destruction to come from this warrior before them. But Selan also had to deal with her King's orders to not engage before referring back to him, which would take at least a week. Still, they outnumbered him seven to one.  
As the group began to fall back a voice boomed from the armored foe. "I do not recognize your energy patterns. Strangers? Traveling warriors, perhaps? You have found me, though, assuming you were looking for me. Come, let us meet face to face.  
Stunned at first that they were known to the figure, the whole party said nothing. At the dark figure's second attempt Maxim spoke up. Apparently there would be no room for simple reconnaissance on this mission, no matter if if it would end in a fight or not. "Do you know what happened to Gordovan?"  
"Why do you shout from behind cover, are you not warriors? If it is because you feel I would destroy you upon knowing your position," (which it partly was), "you are too late and too worrisome. Or perhaps it is because you like to play hide and seek. I have known your position since you have reached this wasteland. Those heather covered rocks would not suffice as a defense anyway. Come let us speak as gentlemen would, I grow tired of this game."  
Knowing (and completely stunned) that their position was well known, for whatever reason, Maxim bravely took a step out into the open, soon followed by the Selan and Guy. "Did you play a part in the destruction of Gordovan?"  
"Ah, good to see the three of you, but there are four more." So, Tia and Selan's three knights joined their companions in standing in view of the figure.  
"A part...no. It was my own masterpiece; mine alone. I expected them to at least put up a fight, but they did not even begin to amuse me. It was a pity," the creature spoke arrogantly.  
Filled with righteous anger and enraged at the man's indifference to the town and its people Maxim cursed at the giant figure.  
"Ah! You seem more the sport. Skilled enough to follow the trail I left behind, which was quite a tough one, but simple enough for a human. What is your name?"  
"Maxim," said he.  
"Ah, yes Maxim of Elcid, traveling with his friend Tia and Sir Guy of Tanbel. Yet you have picked up a few more to join you. Very good. It's an honor to meet you all. You may refer to me as Gades, the Sinistral of Destruction."  
"Why don't you come down from there, since you claim to be so brave, Gades? And bring anyone else that is with you," Guy proudly (and quite foolishly) called out.  
To which Selan added, "I am Commander Selan under King Airin of Parcelyte whose realm this is. You have much to answer to," Selan called out to the monster. As she did so the dark man appeared before them walking closer still. No one remembered seeing the figure absent from the window of rock, nor did any time seem to elapse before Gades was standing before them.  
"Regardless you are already beginning to bore me, perhaps we shall meet again after the next town I destroy."  
"We cannot allow that," Selan spoke the words Maxim and Guy were thinking.  
"You cannot stop it," Gades chuckled as he now stood closer than ten feet from the closest of Selan's soldiers, "but it will be fun to see you try," the giant bellowed before unsheathing his sword which had a golden hilt, while the blade curved back and forth like a snake winding its way over any terrain. The blade wound its way straight through the arm of that closest knight right above the elbow, sending him to the ground before he had a chance to react.  
Tia was shocked at the display of evil and its quickness, as were the others, but she rushed to soldier as he fell to the ground clutching his arm. She quickly had her jacket off bandaging his arm. Everyone else had their weapons and shields at the ready and just as quickly needed to use them.  
Three more blows sent the other two inexperienced knights to the ground weaponless. Gades trained his sword at the neck of another guard, but turned his attention to those still on foot as Selan, Guy, and Maxim moved closer. The knights moved out of reach, as Gades moved in to attack Selan.  
Blow upon blow reigned down towards her with quickening force. Block, parry, block, block, thrust, block. With each use of her shield the pain within her shoulder and arm grew, although the adrenalin helped her to ignore it for the moment. Meanwhile Guy and Maxim could not find an opening in which to help her fight this beast before them. Still, she remained upon her feet, which obviously shocked Gades.  
And then he switched his attack towards Guy, block after block was forced, as no attacks were reaching Gades. And quickly he spun again, into Maxim's range, who just as quickly, but barely, dodged the arc of Gades' blade.  
It was now Maxim's turn to defend himself from the fury of Gades' untiring attack. One crushing blow sent him stumbling back, which gave Guy the open opportunity he thought he wanted. However, Gades deftly turned, deflected Guy's axe from any damaging effect, and then provided a kick straight to Guy's left ribs, knocking the wind out of him and, Guy thought, cracking a couple of ribs.  
And then Gades broke, the three warriors grouped together before him, Tia and Selan's soldiers huddled together in the background. Quickly Gades was growing tired of this sport. "Your energy patterns seemed different than this, but you are mere mortals after all like the rest. How pitiful your race is. How irritating you humans can be sometimes, though. Enough of this game, perhaps you should like to see another skill I possess." As he said these words he held the sword to his right side, extending his left hand, palm facing outwards towards those left standing.  
Without a sound, or at least one not remembered by anyone, a wave of some sort of energy rushed over, or perhaps even through, their bodies. All outside sounds were blacked out, causing it to seem as if they were in slow-motion, or perhaps that dreamlike state where you know something important is happening, but you can't quite understand what. Everyone was sent flying backwards off of their feet. And then darkness overtook them all.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They awoke to headaches some time later. It was still not dark and they learned later that they had been unconscious for only a short time, although it seemed as if they had lost at least a day.  
As their visions focused it became evident that another person was present. Maxim, Guy, and Tia noticed almost immediately that this was Iris, hooded in her familiar purple cloak. Gades was not to be seen.  
"Is everyone all right?" Maxim asked as the group began to gather together with the lady known as Iris deciding to stay this time. They were all sore, but each one tried to play it off as mere scratches.  
"Bryen, how is your arm," Selan worriedly rushed to the side, who too quickly caught the first brunt of Gades' attack. Her knight weakly said it felt much better, as it appeared quite healed up (still missing from right above the elbow, of course).  
"I have been able to speed the recovery of his healing as best as I can," Iris softly offered.  
Turning to Iris, Maxim said, "Once again you have shown up in a time of need and come to our aid. Thank you, m' Lady." He also bowed to her here.  
"It was not me that saved you from that man. I found you like this and felt the energy that lingered behind. That one you fought today is very powerful."  
"He's also over confident in his powers if he just left us like this, thinking he had killed us," Guy snapped back, filling with pride once again.  
"You are lucky that I have skills beyond what you saw in the tower. You would have had a much worse headache if you had awoken naturally. Believe me, he is strong."  
"Who is this?" Selan asked Maxim.  
"The reason I am on this journey today, Selan. Her name is Iris."  
Iris was only attentive towards Maxim at this point. "It seems that you have found some friends along the way, Maxim." Iris' hood was now taken down, revealing her green-tinted, purple locks and she offered a curtsey in Selan's direction.  
Iris then turned to Guy saying, "You already have it determined that you are to follow Maxim in this, I see. At what cost I wonder?" She said this very matter-of-factly, and Guy had no words to give in response. Hardly ever did he think ahead of the costs of his actions. He moved with his heart and felt he could react to any consequence that would come his way. He quickly forgot this comment.  
Then she turned to Selan and said these words: "I can sense it in you, too, Commander. You have a deep power within you...power to resist and counter the evil light that has entered this world to stake its claim." Selan, too, said nothing in reply.  
"Good to see you again, Tia," Iris nodded in her direction, but she said nothing else.  
Tia felt quite ignored, self-conscious, and worrisome. Why has nothing been said to me about traveling with Max, she wondered to herself. Once again, doubt, anger, bitterness, and self-pity arose within her. But she said nothing of it. What does Iris know anyway?  
Without any further explanation or words of parting Iris began walking away from them. Maxim, however, did not want another opportunity to slip by. "Why are you traveling, Iris?" he asked; only barely hoping an answer would be given.  
"I am looking for answers, Maxim," came the mistress' answer before she departed. "And do not worry, Gades will not be returning here for awhile. His energy has moved on."  
Maxim knew enough by now, allowing the silence to stay and neither did he chase after Iris. Everyone had a lot to think about after this encounter. For one, Maxim was beginning to trust Iris much more.  
And as their thoughts entered, they also saw the landscape around them. Little did they remember about the power that went out from Gades, knocking them unconscious. But now they saw trees uprooted and grasses scorched around where they had been fighting Gades. They wondered if this was done by the blast that had rocked them, or was simply an afterthought by the one who referred to himself as the Sinistral of Destruction.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
After a night of sleep to provide Bryen with more time to recover from his loss, the group arose long after the sun had risen. Slowly they packed up their things and began walking back into town, Selan being adamant about reporting this to King Airin as soon as possible.  
But as they returned to town, a new sight caught their views. People were actually moving around. Apparently some townspeople had survived and just now they were returning. Somehow they must have heard of Gades' departure, or their grief had overcome their fear perhaps. Charred remnants of a former life were all that was left, torturing the former occupants.  
Not even half the townspeople had survived Gades' onslaught. Those that did not survive were now being recovered from the wreckage, awaiting proper burials from friends and family. This cleanup effort was done in earnest this day and would continue into the days to come.  
The devastation and desperation upon the faces of those who survived was even worse than the physical destruction before their eyes. Their spirits had been broken and their hearts ripped out by the unimaginable horror enacted upon them. Wails and cries filled the air.  
As they wandered through the city very few of the townsfolk even looked towards them, appearing to have no life within them to care who else was coming to them, nor what aims they had in mind. One did, however.  
He was a priest of the town who introduced himself as Cai. Selan had seen him before, but they did not know each other beyond that, although the priest was much more aware of Selan then she was of him. He heard much in the way of admiration from the newest Commander of Gordovan's Army concerning her. The Commander, it pained the priest to say, had lost his life trying to protect the city. Selan had studied underneath the elder Commander for a few years before he was sent to his last post and held him in the greatest respect. She silently mourned his loss.  
Cai was spearheading the efforts to rescue those missing, recover what was needed, and survive the challenges that would be before them in the days to come. Maxim was amazed at the friendliness and concern that Cai showed them in spite of the immense amount of grief he had to be feeling for his townsfolk, whom he spoke of as if they were his own children. He offered more words of encouragement to the seven travelers from Parcelyte then was returned to him.  
"A giant of a man—if he can be called a man—appeared...eleven days ago, if I've kept up with the days correctly, they seem to be running together as you can imagine...and did what you see before us. I wouldn't believe one man could do this myself, if I hadn't seen it done right before my eyes. Well perhaps one man didn't do it, for that was no man. He must be an incarnation of evil itself. I'll never forget the look that shone in its eyes." Here the priest went silent, momentarily burdened beyond thought of any hope.  
Later as the priest got back on subject he said, "Afterwards he traveled west and I hope he never returns! But I also hope, perhaps beyond all real hope, that the next settlement won't receive what happened here. His rage did not seem to lessen, however. My heart seems that it cannot be burdened any more than it is now...it just can't."  
Here, Maxim told the priest of their encounter with the man, and a belief that he would not be returning. He seemed to be out for destruction, and he could do more destruction elsewhere than he could do here.  
The regiment of seven decided to help the town in looking for any hurt, but still alive survivors that were buried under something or hiding somewhere else, but not one was found. As a group of workers broke for dinner, the priest invited Selan and her soldiers to eat, and they gratefully accepted.  
Here it was decided (upon Selan's offer) that Parcelyte would gladly take in the Gordovan refugees. Her heart went out to them, and she knew the King's would to. So, in the morning, after finishing the salvage process tonight, they would travel the three-day journey back to Parcelyte. Once there a regiment could come back with the able townspeople to continue the process.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
One night they camped along a grove of pine trees that housed a stream so that they could replenish their water supply and provide nourishment to the animals that somehow had survived the destruction.  
The fire cracked, dimly lighting the faces of those gathered around it. Off to each side, townspeople of Gordovan, and a few from Parcelyte slept. The wind blew softly through the trees, as silence dominated those at the fire. Cai, the priest, Maxim, Selan, Guy, and Tia, along with only a few others had remained awake. Guy was beginning to doze. Selan would clutch her shoulder every now and then as pain would return to her. Maxim tried not to move his left arm.  
By this point, Cai had learned that Maxim, Sir Guy, and Tia were not soldiers under Selan's command, but he had to guess at much more than that. He would ask questions, but rarely get a lengthy answer. Talk was beginning to be scarce. Here, Guy startled himself awake (as you sometimes do when you are about to fall asleep), causing him grimace in pain from his bruised left ribs.  
Soon, however, the talk turned towards the people of Gordovan. No one remembered how it exactly turned that way, but Cai did not seem to mind, and many memories were shared by those awake.  
"I imagine many of those around here are turning to you, Cai, in these tough times for guidance. How are you dealing with all of this?" Tia asked him at one point late in the night. She also allowed him the courtesy to decline answering if he did not want to.  
"Nonsense, I try my best to be an open book," said the priest, with a quick smile, in response to her nicety. "It's more than just my job to be a priest. It's my life. And to be a priest is more than just to head the rituals of our society. It's the faith, the relationship that lies underneath all of that and holds it all together. It's being real with others."  
"There are generally two types of reaction in a time like this. First, is the person who runs to faith as their world crumbles around them. They feel they have nothing left to turn to, so they turn to God. And so, from that, they also turn to those who follow God that are willing to talk. They do this usually in order to gain some promise that things will get better soon. The second person, if they come to me at all, has the complete opposite reaction of running away from their faith. Of course, it's not always clear-cut. But we all put faith into something...whether its our own strength, our own intellect, or in Something outside of ourselves."  
Appalled at the destruction she had seen, Tia questioned that, without meaning any disrespect. "I just don't see how a god could do something like this? All the destruction, the suffering?"  
"I've had to deal with that question in my life, as well, sweet Tia." He almost looked upon Tia as a grandchild. "Many years ago I lost my wife and two kids to a person I now feel hurt for. I harbored anger for quite some time at anyone and everything, including my God," here you could see his heart about to burst. He had to stop short to collect himself as he thought back upon his family members and all of the loving memories he must hold.  
"The battles of the soul that I have struggled through have been intense. Grief is a time of weakness, and it has not been easy, but there is something I held onto those many years ago and also in these past couple of weeks. Each member of this town is like a child to me, and again tragedy has hit my family. But this is what I tell those who I come in contact with.  
"It is at these times that my faith and my fears have collided full force. But something deep inside is keeping my faith alive. I think that that is God. I've often wondered how long I could hold on, but He's always been there right with me. His grace, mercy, and love have hit me over and over again as forcefully as waves crashing upon the shore. And just as faithfully.  
"For you see, Tia," the priest was inhumanly skilled about remembering names and would never forget hers, "you are starting at the wrong place, in my opinion. God did not do this. That creature did. And he is no god, whatever he may claim. God is here with us; God's heart was the first to break, and it's continuing to break along with ours. But somehow in the midst of all of this confusion and tragedy, I think God is even beginning to mend that which is broken. I don't understand much of why this has taken place, but I understand that.  
"My heart will never be fully mended, in this world that is, from the loss of my wife and children in this world, nor from this event, but God has gotten me through these years, and I think He has deemed me to share that in others' lives. And He will bring us through this tragedy, if we turn to Him. Otherwise we must rely solely on ourselves, and it seems we are too grief-stricken for anything right now. And we are usually too self- centered for anything truly great in peaceful times.  
"But also in the midst of this, I sense a call to confront this evil that has befallen us. We cannot simply be comforted from our own hurts, we must work to comfort others, and work to prevent future hurts from becoming. Fear, indecision, and inactivity can only help to strengthen the evil around us. Courage, conviction, and true strength are needed among our race in these troubling times, especially with an evil like...you called him Gades...around. I think this is a work of God as well."  
Silence followed the strength of Cai's words and spirit with which he said them. Each person around the campfire seemed to be staring down at the ground, deep in some thought or another. 


	10. On the Trail

Author's Notes

All right, I'm finally updating again. This chapter was slow going with little time to go in. Added to that was the fact that I polished chapter 8 up some, not being entirely happy with it (not that I am now, but I am more so). Just changing the inconsistencies that arose from starting with one version and switching it during the chapter. Adding bits and pieces mainly to the encounter with Gades and the talk with Cai.

I also changed a small part in chapter 7 (about 12 paragraphs from the bottom, I think), talking about Parcelyte armor (for Selan and her knights) and Guy's armor.

No promises on not polishing up chapter 9, if the mood hits me right, because it's one of my least favorites. Got any ideas on how...just let me know.

UPDATE: I redid the very ending, adding the scene to tell why Prince Alex will be in the Labyrinth, and to briefly show Dekar's obedience but not whole acceptance of the King's ways.

Chapter Nine:

On the Trail

Two days later Selan found herself before King Airin in his throne room once again. She reported everything that had happened to the King, visibly (but only slightly) upset with herself and the outcome of their encounter with Gades. The King was, of course, glad to hear of everyone's safety, while he was sad (as a friend would be) at Bryen's loss of his arm. Truly Bryen would be honored for his sacrifice for his country.

"Hmm...it is hard to believe that that one villain destroyed Gordovan, but by your account of the encounter with him, he sure does seem powerful enough," the King offered upon hearing the end of Selan's tale.

"I take full responsibility for the failure of our mission, my Lord. I underestimated our opponent and overestimated my own ability..."

But the King cut her off before she could continue. "You know I'm not going to believe that, my dear Selan. It simply is not true. We all underestimated this Gades. We must not focus on how we failed, though. We can only grow by learning from this attempt. We still have to do something about this character.

"Perhaps he will not come back here to my country, but he is out somewhere and there is always that chance. I don't think we can just sit back."

-----------------------------

Meanwhile Maxim, Guy, and Tia were together having dinner with Cai the Priest and a few other Gordovanians. They were enjoying a pasta dish with a zesty red sauce by special preparation of the King's cooks. A courtesy not offered to commoners in many countries, but like I said King Airin was of a different sort.

As usual, Guy was speaking (or probably embellishing) to some of the Gordovan townsfolk about his fighting exploits. Then he turned his attention to the other side of the table. "Have you ever fought, Priest?" Guy asked their new acquaintance.

After swallowing his bite Cai responded with a smile, "I was married once."

Returning a thin smile, Guy continued, "I meant with a sword and a shield. Fighting against someone who would show you no mercy."

After a quick silence the Priest answered again, "You don't know too many married folk, do you Sir Guy?" Laughter broke from the mouths of all present, like water breaks from its dam that has enslaved it for so long. Fear and heartbreak had dammed up the laughter from these faces until now. Cai saw at that point a great encouragement in his 'children.' Too quickly, though, thoughts were turned towards wives and husbands and friends who were lost.

After the laughter subsided, Cai continued, "actually, Sir Guy, I have held my share of swords. And I have been the one to not show mercy on too many occasions."

Then a thin, yet fit, young gentleman known for being against war in all respects, and answering to the name of Shaun, spoke up. "What I do not get...besides the needless loss of life and destruction that accompanies men of war...is how it never seems to accomplish its stated purpose. I'm not talking about the propaganda from the side of aggression, which all civilized men, as I think most of us here are, know is nonsense.

"How can the killing and destruction of those we call enemies put an end to the death and destruction we claim to be combating? The cycle will never end in that way. Even if this side wins the war, they have only served to perpetuate a further deepening of distrust, hatred, and violence.

"Those who make wars don't care. Those who actually do the fighting don't recognize this. The Big Picture is missed." As the man finished his short speech he looked in Guy's direction.

"I see that you would have the whole race of men become women and talk over dinner," one who now stood by Guy's side shouted. This was followed by hearty laughter from those of the soldier's camp.

"Perhaps too often we mix the two up. We fight when we could be eating together, and we grow fat instead of fighting. But let us not worry about such things now for it is surely a time to be drinking and feasting. The King has filled more mugs with his very own Cider, and I shall not disappoint its purpose," Cai responded.

The conversation had seemed like it was on the cusp of turning quite quarrelsome, but Cai was quick enough to react, calming both sides of the debate as they began to form. Guy was definitely heated from Shaun's comments, but soon forgot his words, sat back down, and drank a bit more cider than perhaps he should have.

As drinks were passed around and quite sloppily consumed, a court messenger delivered a sealed note to Guy, standing behind him as he read it. While Guy began to read the note Cai leaned over to Maxim and Guy and said, "It's the Cause, my good men, that makes all the difference in the world."

Soon, as laughter again filled the halls, Guy's attention was drawn intently on the letter before him. He soon found out that his sister's condition had worsened quite unexpectedly and dramatically. The messenger offered the King's condolences and any assistance Guy would seek.

Upon talking briefly with Maxim and Tia concerning this it was decided that the only thing Guy could do was to return to Tanbel. He was torn between concern for his only sister, and his devotion to the Cause they were on, much like Cai had just recently talked about, but Maxim and Tia would not allow Guy to remain with them under these circumstances. Neither would Guy's heart.

Tia, herself, much desired to be at Hilda's side, much more than she desired to be on this journey, if it had not been for Maxim's presence.

As quickly as Guy was able to load his horse, he was on his way back to Tanbel, galloping wildly upon his steed. Tia retired for a short nap, while Maxim sought out the priest named Cai.

-----------------------------

A few hours later Selan found Maxim and Tia in one of the great halls of the Castle at Parcelyte, amidst ravishing woven tapestries of rich colors that spoke of the warmth of the city's sea air. She came to escort them to the King, who wished to offer his thanks once again for their deeds.

As they walked to the Receiving Throne Selan questioned Guy's sudden departure. She had not even heard of Guy's sister's bad health, but understood Guy's actions even though she had no sibling of her own. Soon they reached the King, who lavished his praises upon them for their bravery, especially honoring Tia for the care she took of Sir Bryen.

After this was done, the King turned the conversation towards what Maxim and Tia were going to do next. Tia waited for Maxim to answer, saying nothing.

"You know," Maxim started, "after our fight with Gades I've doubted again whether I can actually do what I have set out upon. To that day I was journeying not knowing what lay ahead, nor the true extent of the power I would be up against.

"I always felt it would become more clear, but it has far exceeded by expectations. I have now come face to face with at least part of what this evil is that is befalling us. And I doubt my strength to match it. I even doubt any combination of human strength to match it.

"These past hours have weighed heavily upon my soul, and so I sought out Cai. I've never been a religious man, and I usually feel uncomfortable around religious types, but there is something different about Cai." The women gave their acknowledgement to that.

"He has offered many words that seem like wisdom to me. And so, having so recently doubted my resolve, I have determined to go on. Now that I have come face to face with a truth of what this quest I am on really is;" (of course, that truth would deepen in the time to come) "I know now more than ever my place in it. Even if it is doomed to failure, my lot has been cast with it until one of our ends.

"I am ready to begin the hunt again. I have asked Tia again, whether she would desire to stay upon this course with me, and she has decided to. So, I guess we will be off to the North once again. We shall travel to Bound Kingdom and hopefully learn something of Gades there. What is King Airin and his country going to do, my Lord?"

"Upon counseling with Commander Selan here, in spite of certain reservations, we have come to the conclusion that we, too, shall investigate this matter further. Selan will head up a company to do so."

"With all due respect, my Lord, I fail to see that Commander Selan's knights should be given such a task." Noticing Selan about to burst from insult he added, "I do not see how you can stretch your forces out so thin. Parcelyte still may be in need of protection and Gordovan needs to be reclaimed."

Maxim had had this thought growing in his mind over the past few hours and days. Iris had sensed something within Selan that might be called upon for the battle he sought. He had sensed it, too over the past week as he came to know her more.

Before Selan could respond the King motioned for her to settle down. "I assure you that this decision is out of necessity and I would gladly welcome a better option."

"And I would offer that to you, my Lord," Maxim said.

Not able to hold it in any longer Selan burst out sarcastically with, "And whatever may that be Maxim?"

"I would ask that we be allowed to accompany Commander Selan once again to investigate Gades further. We could assist her well and thereby serve Parcelyte better. We also admire her skills and would benefit greatly from her ourselves. We both seek the same thing, so it makes sense to me that this plan would be the best." With those last words he bowed low before both King Airin and in Selan's direction.

"My knights are more than capable for this task; nor would our defenses be stretched thin enough to break at any point." Selan's pride was rearing its head once again.

"You know as well as I do, Commander Selan, that your knights just aren't prepared for such a task. They are very young in their skills, whatever their potential may be. I am concerned for this kingdom, as well as worried for your troops. That is what drives what I am saying, not mere insults," came Maxim's impassioned words.

Then he turned to address the King once again, regaining his lost composure. "What does Your Majesty think now that this option has been given?"

This plan delighted King Airin's ears and despite protestations from Selan he thought it to be the best plan as well. "We will forever be indebted to you for your service Maxim and Tia. That sounds very good indeed. I shall entrust you to investigate Gades with both Maxim and Tia, Selan."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that the discussion was over, as each party departed for their own quarters, with Selan saying nothing more to Maxim. An order from her King was given and she would question it openly no longer. Anger (gradually more at herself than at Maxim) dominated Selan's waking night. Concern over how his own words were taken by the Commander conquered Maxim's own thoughts. He was usually not this mindful of another's perception of him, nor did he usually lose his emotions in speech.

-----------------------------

The next day Maxim, Selan, and Tia left to further investigate the being who called himself the Sinistral of Destruction. Selan, once again, wore the native armour showing her devotion to her King. But she also had a gift for Maxim and Tia, for the King offered them suits of armour, as well as a sword for Tia to use, although family crests would not be available for their shields, which were simple brown in color. These were gladly welcomed and soon changed into, since none of them knew what awaited them nor when it would meet them.

Maxim had expected Selan to be silent and bitter after yesterday's comments, but she was not even downcast. She was actually quite the opposite and it pleased him greatly.

Soon into the travels Selan brought the issue up. "There is something I think we need to get out into the open from the beginning."

"Yes?" Maxim said.

"If there is any thought within either of you that I am simply coming along this mission because the King has ordered me to, dismiss it now as false. I'll admit that I was not at first happy with your words last night Maxim, but I've had more time now to truly consider them.

"I have spent plenty of time lately in thought" (Maxim could identify with this) "and have taken into account many words and counsel from those I deeply trust," she said, referring to the King and her Aunt Tejal. "I, too, must find out what the words spoken by the lady you named Iris mean, if anything, in my life." Here her humility was finally coming out, winning a small victory over her pride. But still, her pride took a parting shot. "Besides, I just can't let Gades best me and do nothing about it. I have my pride, you know." Laughter again formed from their three mouths.

"So you think you can beat Gades, do you, Commander Selan?" Maxim asked, slightly sarcastic.

"It's true that the power we saw and still feel" (here she grabbed her arm that was deeply bruised beneath her shining armour) "was awesome, but if I could actually face him, more prepared this time, sword to sword, I think it's possible. I believe you feel the same way, do you not, Maxim?"

"Yes, I do," Maxim said, inspired by Selan's very short speech.

"That's why I feel at peace in accompanying both you and Tia."

"So you trust us more now?" Tia asked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Well, yeah, but not completely, no," Selan laughed.

"Whew, you're a tough one, Commander Selan, aren't you?"

"You can call me Selan...both of you can," Selan offered. "Plus you are the one leading this mission."

"But I am no knight and you are a Commander. It is only fitting that I should be placed underneath your authority for this mission which is requested by your very own King."

"Sometimes character is not bestowed the title it deserves, Maxim. And sometimes a title is given when it is not earned. The concern you showed for my knights yesterday speaks a lot to your leadership skills. I have never thought of anyone's knights but my own. It may do me some good to follow your lead upon this journey. For I am still young, with plenty to learn, no matter that you are but a year older."

And so, it was decided that whenever the occasion arises that ultimate decisions would rest upon Maxim's will. Talk was scattered throughout the upcoming days of travel. Talk that Tia didn't always enjoy hearing, as she began to grow quite jealous of her perceived notions of Maxim and Selan's budding relationship.

It was three days back to the former sight of Gordovan, then two days further west to the small village of Merix. Here they heard whispered stories of a dark man going further up north towards Bound Kingdom followed by an almost equally dark lady traveler. They heard even more concerning the emergence of beasts out of fairy tales.

From here it was another four days' journey to the kingdom of Bound. The inhabitants were relieved to have them leaving quickly. Too many strange things had been occurring lately, and they felt a dangerous power was at work amongst our travelers as well. Soon Maxim, Selan, and Tia would be whispered stories to passerbys as well.

This last leg of their journey took them over grassland, across two rivers, along the western coast of the continent through a forest of mostly cedar, then rocky grasslands, eventually to a more desert-like, yet not completely barren terrain.

-----------------------------

The Kingdom of Bound was quite a bit different than either kingdom Maxim and Tia had yet visited. Selan had been to Bound before, as well as a few other neighboring kingdoms, so she took less of an account of things upon their entering.

Bound was a vast, completely fortified city, and of course, the center of the whole realm of Bound Kingdom. This stretched the whole northern third of the Seim Continent.

So, as they approached the fortification, they came upon towering walls of gray stone with lookout towers every so often along it. Only lately, with news of the destruction of Gordovan and raising levels of superstition, did Bound even raise its defenses, closing the gates to the city.

Nothing seemed impressive about the city yet, but something curious was happening. Apparently an incident had been going on for some time, and it was just now finishing to unfold before them. Five creatures of an origin that they could not make out were lying motionless upon the ground.

"This baby there was what I call the Blast master, and obviously your friends could not handle it," an armored knight said as he stood amidst the five fallen creatures. Maxim could now see that they were orcs, with which he had very few dealings with in his career as a tracker. He didn't quite care for their race.

The knight wore armour of dark blue, near black, which was trimmed with pitch black. His shield was of the same color with a red circle centering it. A dark red, almost mauve cloak he also wore over this. On his head dark blue hair spiked out in all directions, with one spear of red flashing down its length. He was an imposing sight for an opponent to face.

"Don't think you will get away with this, Dekar! You will pay with your life!" the warrior opposite him called out. Maxim noticed a black wolf on an orange background upon his person.

"Pay, huh?" the first knight called back. "Pay is something you do when you buy something. You have nothing I want."

"Pest! I forgot how easily idioms are lost on you," the apparent foreigner smirked. "We will meet again, and I swear that you will fall." The next instant the man was gone, theoretically by the same method Maxim, Tia, and Selan had recently been introduced to that they still did not understand at all, some sort of teleportation.

"What was he so mad about?" the blue and red knight said to another armoured knight atop the city wall. Laughter followed his words. Dekar then entered the castle gate as it was opened again and disappeared from their site.

It was then that the soldier atop the wall first spotted Maxim, Tia, and Selan. Their identities were requested, and eventually they were allowed to enter, after leaving their weapons with the gate guards, of course.

Once inside Maxim requested to be able to speak with this knight they had seen. They were told he had headed to the King, and that it may be possible to talk with him if they ask of him there.

Once inside the city walls, a mostly brick city opened up for them. Little of the gardens and such natural things that had impressed Tia in Parcelyte were present here. The view was full of structures made with differing shades of dark red and almost-grays. The buildings were cluttered close together and a thin layer of dust seemed to hang in the air, denoting a busy city life.

As they eventually reached the castle the saw the man called Dekar again. This time he was stopped with a man of regal dress who very unnaturally carried a sword in his right hand, who was shadowed by an even smaller man trying to hold a shield and helmet that was either too big for him to carry or too awkward for him to hold.

"Where is the one trying to destroy my kingdom?" the voice of a very regally dressed man called out. The rest of his gear did not seem appropriate for any form of productive fighting.

"Your Highness, he is at the castle gate," the aide at his side, struggling to keep up in spite of his burden.

"Very well, Josef. You will stay within the city wall, of course, for I will stop this man myself."

"Excellent idea, excellent idea indeed Your Highness! I shall always remember your bravery."

"There is no need for compliments, as a prince my duty is to protect my land," the strange looking warrior said.

"Oh excellent, my Lord! Your words are quite moving."

At this point the two gentlemen saw and realized that Dekar had now stood next to them.

"Oh, it's you Dekar? Are you coming to watch my defeat of my kingdom's foe?" the Prince asked him.

"Your Highness, the threat has already been taken care of. Besides, you should not endanger yourself in such matters."

"Nonsense, Dekar, without me who would protect our land? You are a good warrior, Dekar, but I don't think it is enough to protect our whole land. You would do well to privately study under me."

Clearly not as moved as the Prince's aide, Josef, had been Dekar responded, "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Josef, we will go back in now, since the threat was small enough to fall before I came." And with that, to the relief of Dekar, the Prince and his aide returned towards the King's Castle. Dekar left before Maxim could win his attention, as he seemed in a hurry.

-----------------------------

It wasn't until later that they received their desired meeting with Sir Dekar, who did not hesitate to pass up a chance to boast of his accomplishments. They were to meet him in an open courtyard littered with benches. Here they actually saw trees for the first time within the city walls—excellent shade trees of which some benches were parked under. And so they parked themselves on the benches under some glorious shade. Unfortunately there was little wind that got through the city gates.

To their frustration (Selan mostly) Dekar showed up ten minutes later than they were told he would. If he knew he was late he said nothing of it. Upon entering he saw Maxim first. "I don't think I have seen you before and you look like a swordsman."

"I can handle a sword, yes. My name is Maxim and this is..." but he was cut off first.

"There is only one reason to meet another swordsman, Maxim—a duel. Shall I obtain your weapon for you?" Dekar said, quickly reminding Maxim of Sir Guy.

Laughing at the resemblance Maxim said, "Wait a minute, I don't want to fight you right now." He was thinking: _what is it with you knights and having to prove your inferior strength? _Unlike Guy, Maxim often thought before he spoke and opted for cordial behavior in front of those he did not know.

"But it was just about to get interesting. You must be tired, is that it? Quite understandable, but what brings you here and where does it bring you from? And aren't you going to introduce me to those lovely ladies by your side?" Dekar asked, as he seemed very disappointed at first, but then cheery at the end.

"I must have lost my train of thought and my manners. Forgive me ladies and Sir Dekar. This is Commander Selan of Parcelyte and my childhood friend from Elcid, Tia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tia," Dekar said kissing her hand. "And you are Selan, the Parcelyte Warrior I've heard so much about. I heard you were as tough as nails, but I didn't know you were so cute." His smile was a bit disarming, but only a bit.

"A sweet talker, huh?" Selan asked as she looked at Tia, apparently their minds sharing the same thoughts.

"Well, I'm great with a sword, but not too bad at soothing words for pretty ears," Dekar offered.

Laughing, all Selan could respond with was, "Really?" but then Maxim turned the conversation back on track.

We are following a being named Gades," Maxim said almost involuntary. He was amazed at his openness, considering that for much of his journey so far little had been shared outside an elite circle. Over these few weeks he often felt as though he were hiding some huge secret, that he just wanted everyone to know. Part of this was out of a selfish desire for glory in their eyes.

He had always thought of doing grand deeds and had thought he would be able to remain quite humble about them, even though that motive was part in search of a larger adulation still. Now that he actually may be involved in some grand deeds that fairy tales spoke of, it seemed harder than he had figured to keep his humility about him. He could fake it pretty well, however. Dekar, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his aims in life.

"Yes, I've heard of this Gades only recently. It is said that he destroyed Gordovan all by himself. Is that for real?" Dekar said seeming more excited about Gades' power than its moral issues.

"It seems that it is very real, indeed, Sir Dekar," Selan finally spoke up.

"It's hard to believe that there is one person who could destroy a whole city like that," Dekar's response with tinged with awe.

"I know, it is a bit terrifying," Selan continued.

"Yeah? I was actually thinking it's great. The power, I mean. I'd love to meet the bum, though, and take him down. We've heard rumors of him being around this area, but nothing concrete from our intelligence

"And this Idura character...oh, wait, I haven't told you about him did I?" Dekar said as he smiled, lively at the chance to tell of his deeds once again.

"We actually saw the end of your meeting with him and have come for the very reason to see if you have any information you could share with us from that encounter. Specifically to do with Gades," Maxim interrupted him.

"Well, then, let's start at the beginning, so you will get the whole picture," Dekar responded, smiling (in a very flirting manner towards Tia and Selan), not allowing this opportunity to be skimmed over.

"Idura showed up with a band of orcs at our gates, demanding to see the strongest warrior in Bound. What he didn't know was that he was getting the greatest knight in all the world." All three listeners just simply let him go on.

Dekar continued, "He said he was sent by a certain someone, but didn't want to name him. But I was growing tired of his speech and told him to crawl back under the rock he came from while he still had the chance.

"Then he said they were here to destroy our city, but there is no way they could even get through the gates. He said they wanted to have some fun before they destroyed us, but with only six of them, it was me who was going to have the fun...and I did.

"He would have been smarter by not coming here, but I had to show him how unlucky he was. And so I took out all five of his pathetic goons with my signature Blastmaster attack. They didn't even see it coming and before they knew it they were all dead or hurt. I'd like to see Gades stop it!" Dekar finished.

"We must have came in after your attack," Selan said skeptically, but she really wanted the conversation to move on so she did not linger to question any embellishment, although she was sure there was some.

"Did Idura say anything of Gades?" Maxim questioned him directly.

"Nope, but perhaps he was that certain someone. I mean Gades was a powerful being, right, and Idura had the loyalty of a band of orcs, so he probably is." No one else followed the logic in the same manner, but they thought it certainly was a possibility.

"I don't know anything else that could help you, I'm sorry," Dekar said.

"That is quite all right, you have accomplished some help," Selan said

"Why thank you. Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to at the moment. I would be glad to meet you over dinner, perhaps, sometime," Dekar asked, but only looked in the two girls' direction.

"Perhaps," Selan said politely.

"In the meantime, make yourself at home here in the castle. I can have an attendant show you around and we offer our guest services to each one of you. Perhaps when you have rested, Maxim, we can have that duel?" Dekar inquired eagerly.

Maxim said it might be a possibility, and Dekar kissed the ladies hands good-bye. Once left to themselves, awaiting their castle attendant, Maxim spoke up and said, "Sir Dekar sure is a straightshooter, isn't he?"

"He's too honest, Maxim. Doesn't he know flattery counts only when it's not meant as flattery?" Selan answered back.

The attendant finally came and they were shown to their more than adequate accommodations, invited to dinner, and left to themselves once again.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, in Bound's throne room the King, Sir Dekar, Prince Alex, his aide Josef, and another soldier of lower rank were assembled together in discussion. The older soldier, specializing in intelligence for the nation, had just finished informing them that Idura seemed to be making his headquarters within the Northern Labyrinth.

"Very well," Prince Alex responded, "I shall go there and defeat Idura myself, for good. His insult against our country cannot go unpunished. Josef, prepare my things." His aide, almost to the point of groveling, poured words of adoration and approval upon him.

"Your Highness," Dekar began, "the Northern Labyrinth is a dangerous place that we have little knowledge on. Please allow me and our men to handle Idura."

"I appreciate your concern, but he does not seem like any ordinary villain, Dekar. I must do this, for I am probably the only one who can," the Prince responded, completely sure of a skill that simply was not there.

"But Your Highness..." Dekar began before being interrupted.

"Do not worry, Dekar," Prince Alex said (never referring to Dekar as 'Sir Dekar'), "He's nothing before me! You can just wait here for the good news." Turning to Josef he added, "We will leave as soon as you have made the preparations."

And then Prince Alex and Josef left the throne room, leaving the King, Sir Dekar, and the soldier.

"Your Majesty," Dekar addressed the King, but was interrupted.

"I know, Sir Dekar, I know. I hate to call on your time and time again, but would you protect the Prince again?" said the King.

"Of course, Your Majesty, but permission to speak freely?" Dekar responded to which the King allowed. "I must say that we can't keep doing this. Real harm could come about when I'm not around to protect him."

"Or even when you are, Sir Dekar," the King shot back, a little insecure of how he thought Dekar was perceiving him, as a weak King (which the King was). "It is like a disease with him, you see. I think we should just be more patient with him."

Dekar knew his King was going to answer in that fashion, but he also knew his place in the Kingdom. He longed for the days when the King of Bound was strong once again, like his grandfather's stories portrayed them.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I better get prepared myself so that I can stay right with the Prince when they leave," Dekar said as he stooped to one knee before his King.


	11. The Labyrinth

Chapter Ten:

The Labyrinth

It was after dinner that Maxim spotted Dekar leaving the castle quite hurriedly and not too openly. He attempted to gain his attention, but was not spotted, which raised his curiosities. Through various discussions and a few accidental eavesdroppings they found out what Sir Dekar and the authorities of Bound had found out—Idura was hiding out within the Northern Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth was an ancient structure that, of the last half-century or so, was abandoned by the nearby inhabitants. It contained a system of mazes that were lengthened from the ancient ruins of one of the great castles of this continent's history. Originally used as an escape route that allowed the kingdom's inhabitants to escape a devastating attack, and then for more secret, and at times dark purposes, the Labyrinth had now become grown-over and desolate. Various earthquakes added to the confusion and abandonment. At least until recently, as now it seemed, Idura had a base of operations there.

Naturally, Maxim and Selan wanted to follow Sir Dekar in hopes of finding out more information about this Idura and, ideally, Gades as well. So, they turned to Maxim's excellent tracking skills and ability to remain unseen to the various Bound guards littering the areas.

-----------------------------

It was a day and a half journey to these tunnels and they did not catch up to Dekar along the way. Cautiously, they approached the only entrance they could see to what was obviously the Labyrinth. The secrets lay within the winding passages, not its location. No apparent watch was in place, if this truly was Idura and his band's hideout.

Tia, Maxim, and Selan first wound their way through the open aired pathways before the Labyrinth plunged into the depths of the earth. The walls were covered with quick growing ivy that was now in full blossom. But, despite the sweet, fruity aroma from the ivy's flower, our group of three was not at ease.

As the outside path delved underground the scent took on very different characteristics. The sweet smells of the flowers that almost caused Tia to forget what they were doing was replaced with stagnant, dead air thick with the decay of the underworld's growth.

Of course, the light also lessened, but it was not as dark as one might suppose. Every so often a window in the ceiling would spring forth light anew, but with a bit of firelight the walls of the labyrinth even seemed to reflect more light.

The height of the tunnels varied in size, but soon they narrowed so that single file was the only way they could progress, with Maxim in front and Selan guarding the rear. Tia was very glad for this fact, although it cannot be said that she housed no courage. Even to the great swordsmen a front and rear guard of greater or equal skill is much welcomed.

They traveled in this fashion for a half-hour, still trying to grow used to the musty smell that assaulted them at every step. Once they had satisfactorily accomplished this (or really just began to ignore its displeasure), a new menace arose to hassle them.

They arrived in few numbers at first, but then quickly grew into large packs buzzing about their heads. These were the shadow flies. A small, but incessant annoyance that did not bite like mosquitoes but one's skin was just as irritated while they were present. At first this caused Tia, Maxim, and Selan to talk about their annoyance, but after a few of the pests were swallowed, silence followed.

Luckily (but after too much time they all said) they eventually came into a larger set of rooms. They were quite cavernous, actually, and it caused them all to wonder how far underground they exactly were. This area, though, was also well lit by some sort of slimy, luminescent substance that lined the ceiling above them.

Here, while the shadow flies still followed them, they began traveling through some cavernous and some smaller rooms. In these there would often be multiple paths one could take, but they always seemed to meet back up at certain points. Our group learned this the hard way, as they often found themselves returning to the room they had first made their choice in. By this point they were growing tired and frustrated at everything, even though the time that had actually passed and the ground covered was made to seem three times as long as it actually was. The temperature seemed to steadily rise as well, as they did begin to go slightly uphill again, but it was probably also exaggerated by their frustrations.

And then they entered another large room, but soon found that they only way out of the room appeared to be from the direction they came. But it was a large room, so they thought they should cautiously explore it.

After a few minutes Tia said, "There's nothing in this roomâwhere did we go wrong?"

"I'm not sure," came Selan's response. "There's something different in the air of this room, though. This emptiness feels weird. I can't explain it."

Tia seemed to ignore these words, was obviously frustrated, and walked a little off to her left.

Seeing this, but not thinking much of it, Maxim told her, "Hey, Tia. Don't walk around carelessly, we should stick together."

"I'll be fine," is what Tia had attempted to say, but the final word just trailed off as she disappeared beneath the ground out of either of her companions' sight and earshot. Selan was the first to reach the hole that swallowed Tia's form up.

"Maxim, we've got to get to her quick!"

"Do you see another way down?" Maxim asked, frantically looking all around himself.

"We don't have the time for that, we should just go from here," Selan responded and then jumped down the hole.

"What theâ?" Maxim said, while all he could do was follow Tia and Selan down that hole. Of course, all of this happened in a few seconds, so they were actually quite close in distance.

It was an experience none of them had ever experienced before. Tia described it as what a bird must feel as it soars in the air, rising and falling on the currents of the wind. It was surely different than that, however, by the fact that one was enclosed within a tunnel maybe five times an average person's width instead of the freedom that the sky grants the birds. Nor could you see what was ahead, which lead to a tremendous amount of fear if one could think that far ahead.

At first, the ride was taking them so quick that they experienced an exciting, fearful experience of what was exactly happening, not what could be happening soon. However, as the ride lengthened and the hopes of their immediate safety rising, they soon had 'more' time to think of what may lay ahead of them, both within the tunnel, and if they ever got out of it alive.

The walls were smooth with no rough edges at all. Still, instinct had each person crossing their chest with their arms, attempting to occupy as less space as possible. Only every now and then did any of them have the courage to lift their head for what turned out to be a very darkened view of what lay before them.

Soon they did exit the tunnel, as they were propelled out of separate tunnel exits (through some mossy plant that had overgrown them) into a batch of softness (silky soft leaves and matter of that sort) that obviously had not occurred there naturally. Although, it probably was softer when these passages were more readily used. They wondered what for, though.

In fact, it was many centuries ago that these passages were in use, and it wasn't initially created and used by the human race. It was a quicker way for retreat, so that the Kings who used it could regroup their soldiers more quickly, but Maxim, Selan, and Tia were not aware of any of that.

As Selan joined Tia, having escaped the soft bundle of material, she noticed that Tia had caught something else's eye. It was an insect creature with many thick segments attached together, about half the size of a human. Two of its antennae were feeling perilously close to the ground by Tia's feet, but she had not noticed it yet, due to the shock that was still hers from the tunnel ride.

Selan attended to the creature before it attended to Tia, however, striking it hard enough to cause it to withdraw immediately, but was not a fatal blow. Maxim joined them a second later.

"Are you all right, Tia?" Maxim asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, now. Selan saved me from that thing," she offered back. She was obviously still shaken up from the past two experiences.

"It was crazy, Selan, but I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't jumped down right away without thinking," Maxim told her.

"Yes, I acted very carelessly. It worked out all right this time, but that is not always the case," she responded. She seemed lost in the hurtful thought of some past action, but Maxim did not ask about it. Lack of complete confidence in her decisions was often a weakness of Selan's, largely (and understandably so) due to her young age in regards to many of those she was an authority over. Also, simply for the fact that she, so often, was the one having to make tough decisions.

Then they began to gather their wits and whereabouts (not to mention their equipment) together, searching for a way out of this room. For surely, since these landing pads were not naturally forming, there had to be a way out for whoever came down here. If it was used as a prison why would they provide padding for them when they landed? Unless they were truly malicious captors, of course, who wanted their prisoners to be tortured with a longer life, as well as by false hopes. Maxim quickly brushed this reasoning aside and returned to their task.

"Perhaps there is a secret door somewhere," Selan offered, intrigued at the wonders the Labyrinth seemed to hold. Soon, however, she was gone from their sight, having fallen through another hole in the floor. Maxim raced to the position, Tia attempted to repeat Selan's words about carelessness to him, but she relented and they both jumped down the chute after Selan.

This ride was much of the same, although it lasted much shorter and its descent was less. Finding Selan at the edge of the softness, Maxim asked if she was all right.

With a slightly sarcastic smile Selan said, "Tsk, tsk, Maxim. We just agreed that that was a foolish thing to do, but you jumped down right away anyway."

Trying to justify himself Maxim offered in defense, "IâI might have said that but"

"Can't you tell when someone is kidding, Maxim? I'm actually very glad you came right away. Perhaps when other people's lives are on the line, some risks must be taken. Again she seemed absorbed in the thought of some lost past.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Girls, I do not want a turn at going first on another tunnel, so let's be careful. Let's see where this path leads us to," Maxim said as they had stumbled upon a straighter path of some sort that had no paths to choose from.

Turning again to Tia, Maxim asked her what was wrong, having noticed that she, too, was lost in thought. _You're so sweet, Max. It would have been much easier if you'd been cold_, she recalled thinking at the time. But she said, "What? Oh, I'm sorry, let's go."

-----------------------------

They had continued on this pathway another half-hour until their frustrations of finding nothing were quickly relieved. Both they and the group of people they had stumbled upon were quite surprised at this meeting. The leader of those intruded upon was the very Idura they were seeking, but he was not expecting anyone but Sir Dekar.

It turns out that the watches around the entrances to the Labyrinth were taken away to lure Sir Dekar deeper into their paths. And he was slowly led, like a funnel, straight towards the waiting Idura, who had already (and quite easily) captured Prince Alex and his aide. However, this also served to mask Maxim, Selan, and Tia's entrance and subsequent travels through the Labyrinth.

Quickly a few of the orcs that accompanied Idura were sent towards the three intruders to bind them. They were not as cooperative, however, showing Idura that this was not going to be as easy as he thought.

In two strokes Maxim had cut down the first of the orcs. Selan had disarmed another just a few seconds later, which caused both of the remaining orcs to fall back.

Idura ordered five more orcs to subdue their guests, but the orcs were more hesitant after seeing the efficiency Maxim and Selan displayed. Still, the race of orcs lived for the purpose of bloodshed. The three humans were ready for them. Our heroes were positioned defensively well in the room, with a small isthmus of land separating them from the orcs, allowing only a few orcs at a time to get across to attack them. They also had their backs to a wall (besides the small opening they entered through), which kept them from being surrounded.

Maxim and Selan, being the better fighters, tried to keep the brunt of the attack facing them, shielding Tia a bit, but she could definitely hold her own.

Maxim was a patient fighter, waiting for the moments to counterattack, while the orcs were bloodthirsty and zealous in their attack. This, of course, gave Maxim his opportunities to counterattack effectively.

After a few testing strikes, one orc unleashed a wild swing arcing upwards towards Maxim's head, which allowed Maxim to quickly duck under it, slicing the attacker across his stomach. Another orc stepped in to attack, but Maxim was easily able to shield the blow with his sword. A quick spin allowed him to knock the beast off balance with his shoulder, then a kick missed, but a slashing strike with his sword cut the flesh on the orcs right arm, causing it to scream in pain.

Meanwhile Selan quickly handled the orcs dumb enough to deem her unworthy of a real fight on account of her sex. With one strike the first orc had lost his arm up to the elbow and Selan was balanced and facing the other two closest to her. They reached out for her at the same time, but Selan maneuvered between the two, slicing the breastplate of the one on her left, while smashing the other in the head with the brunt of her shield.

One orc had been able to reach Tia, unhindered, but Tia was ready for him. She had her small sword at the ready, blocked two of the orc's swings, sidestepped another, and then sliced the beast across its back. It quickly retreated and regrouped with the other bested orcs.

Then came the second attack, in full fury, from the same orcs, which ended in all of them laid slain at the humans' feet. And still, it seemed, more and more orcs were being sent to try to kill them.

As another wave of orcs charged towards them bellowing out all sorts of noises Maxim screamed, "I don't know how much more of this we can handle; this can't just keep going on or we will be too tired to fight." You could see Selan fighting between Maxim's words and her own pride, and frustration was the outcome.

If the noise of armor, grunts, and cries of war had been taken away, they could have heard Idura's laughter, as he realized what they did.

Another Voice, however, did hear it and it answered, "What's so funny?" Here everyone who heard his booming voice (helped by the echo of the room) turned towards the Voice, some recognizing it as Sir Dekar.

Unfortunately for a few of the orcs, they too, turned, while Maxim, Selan, and Tia were fully engaged in the battle, striking down the orcs closest to them. And then everyone was silent and still for a moment.

Idura screamed for three of his orcs to attack Dekar, but they quickly fell once they reached him, proving no match at all.

After dispensing of the last goblin, Dekar shouted back, "Why don't you stop sending these stupid creatures and come over here yourself, Idura?"

With his defenses lessened (only a few were left that were not injured), Idura quickly dismissed the challenge, belted out, "The game has just begun. It will get more exciting the next time we see each other."

Idura then vanished from their sight, apparently warping to a safer place. The orcs that were left appeared confused and had already been limping from their wounds. Those that could scattered from the room, leaving their comrades behind to their fates.

Dekar first made his way to Maxim, Selan, and Tia. "You guys got there quick. I know I entered the Labyrinth first, but you must have passed me along the way," Dekar spoke.

"Yeah, we did stumble upon a shortcut it seems," Maxim responded, eliciting some giggles from the girls.

"There seems to be a tale behind your words. Perhaps I might be able to hear it one day, but first I must free the Prince and his aide. Dekar walked over to the makeshift cage, quickly broke the lock off, and rescued them from their prison.

"Are you all right, Your Highness," Dekar said with concern covering his face.

The Prince had a rueful countenance, like a man who had just realized how foolish the dream he built his life around had been and how damaging it was to his view of reality. "I am fine, Sir Dekar and I seek your forgiveness. My foolish actions have caused this trouble for you. I am truly sorry."

Trying to encourage Prince Alex, Dekar offered, "Your Highness, it was you who came on this journey and entered the Labyrinth for your country and your people. Not everyone would even care to do that. Do not be so hard on yourself."

"Perhaps, but there was nothing I could really do in the matter," a resigned Alex answered back.

"It takes anyone practice to become a fighter, Your Highness. With practice you would become an excellent swordsman, I'm sure of it," Dekar countered back.

"Perhaps, then, I should learn from the best, Sir Dekar, if time would allow," said Alex.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness," Dekar answered without even noticing the cockiness his assumption, of whom Prince Alex referred to as the best, entailed. The three standing behind him noticed, and two of them disagreed, while Tia thought nothing of the claim other than how much space in his brain that his ego must take up.

As she thought more on Dekar (while they traveled towards the surface) what struck Tia, however, was Dekar's care for Prince Alex. It was what she figured an older brother should do for his younger siblings. Perhaps he was forgetful, and definitely arrogant to a point of annoyance, she was impressed with his brotherly love, his trustworthiness, and his loyalty. It made her wish for a brother like that.

And then another thought struck her, although she dismissed it just as quickly. She saw that some of the facets of her relationship with Maxim were much like that, in spirit not in actuality. But, again, she dismissed that as fear and doubt, thinking it absurd.

-----------------------------

Back on the surface everyone was regrouping as they breathed in the fresh air. The sun was beginning to descend from its peak; while it was a breezy day and definitely better than the dark, grimy confines they had just spent half the day in. The color filled their sight, while the cool, refreshing air invigorated their lungs.

After giving orders to his troops to recover the injured orcs, and any that might be wandering the tunnels along the way, as well as investigating anything else left behind (which seemed little), Dekar made his way over to Maxim, Selan, and Tia.

Having full confidence in his soldiers, and desiring to see Prince Alex back to the fortified city as soon as possible, Dekar led the Prince, his aide, Tia, Selan, and Maxim, accompanied by two other soldiers back to Bound Kingdom.

Author's Notes

I did the first half of this chapter like a couple days after I updated with the last chapter. Well, that was like a month ago or more, and I just now finished it. I hope it isn't fragmented, but I just wanted to turn this one out. Don't know if I'll update soon or not, I guess it depends on if the passion hits me. Got some schoolwork to do, some Madden 2005 to play, and some other, more important things, but maybe I'll find the time ï.

If you care, this was actually a combination from two different parts of the game. It is actually earlier in the game that the whole falling down the holes thing happens (not too much). It's a perfect made for movie scene, though, isn't it? Actually, the scene from _Goonies_ went through my headâif you haven't seen that movie, what are you waiting for, go get it and watch itânowâit's a classic. Really, I'll wait for youâgo on, what are you waiting for.

Ok, now that you are back, what did you think. Old? Yes. Kiddish? Yes. But classic, just great. This movie is up there with Ferris Bueller and those type of movies of my youth. Anyway back to the notes on the story. I'm beginning to see the pains moviemakers have to go through in bringing a book to the screenâwhy they sometimes rearrange things, meld two things together. Until next time, a bid thee adieu.


	12. The Parting of the Road

Chapter Eleven:

The Parting of the Road

As the outline of the Fortified City came into view, against the backdrop of a setting sky, different thoughts occupied the travelers' minds. Longings for a short night, a late morning, and a soft bed took its place. Disappointment was what met them at the gate, however.

The greeter at the gates, upon spotting Prince Alex and Sir Dekar, called out, "We have been waiting for your return, Your Highness. I have terrible news," he kept talking officially to Prince Alex, but he knew Dekar was the one who needed this information. "The one called Gades came here while you were in the Labyrinth, Your Highness. He only spoke with the King, who has been awaiting Sir Dekar's and your presence."

As the group was ushered in the greeter spoke with Sir Dekar quietly, informing him of the speculation and fear that was running rampant in the city. Dekar reassured him, charged him with finding suitable arrangements for their guests, and then accompanied Prince Alex to his father's throne room.

-----------------------------

Some time later Maxim and the two girls were ushered into the throne room themselves. Bowing before the King, they then stood waiting to be addressed. The King was the one to do it.

"You three have been called in here at the request of Sir Dekar, a man I highly trust. He believed that you would want to hear this news. I know you have heard about Gades' appearance, and I hope this news will do you some good, as I deem you to be trustworthy and honorable from your deeds recounted to me.

Gades would speak to me alone, but do not be fooled into thinking it was anything like a conversation. It was one-way. A fearful time is beginning. And I'll cut to the meat of the matter. He said that he would begin this new time of fear and destruction by sinking Seim Island, where the kingdom of Parcelyte sits."

Here Selan gasped slightly, but the King continued, "It seems beyond reason that any human could do such a thing, but I'm not so sure that Gades is bound by humanity's rules. He also said that he would destroy Bound. The day he gave was the first day of the fourth month—ten days from today."

"What was asked of Your Majesty in return?" Maxim wondered aloud.

"That's just it, Maxim, Gades asked for nothing. He didn't ask for anything in return. In other words, this was not a threat given, it's a warning," the King responded. "Sir Dekar wanted to call for you because he thought you might want to confront Gades. He has been given my permission to leave on this quest as well.

"I know you will be going as well, Maxim. We might as well keep each other company along the journey. Perhaps even practicing our skills against each other in preparation," Dekar said, showing his typical desire for battle both friendly and real.

"It would seem the most reasonable course of action, given what many would call our unreasonable desire to meet Gades again."

-----------------------------

Little else was said before the King. He trusted Sir Dekar to take care of his own preparations in the matter and had other affairs to attend to. The discussions between Maxim, Dekar, Tia, and Selan were continued in the guest quarters.

"We have no time to waste, we must pursue him now. Reports have spoken of strange activity going on around Taur, the most ancient of towers within Bound's domain. Dark magic has always made its abode within Taur's walls of stone. A dark figure of immense size was also spotted traveling in its direction. I do not trust that we will have the full ten days."

"Surprisingly, Gades appeared acquainted with gentlemanly character, but I would not trust him either, Sir Dekar," Maxim responded.

"What I don't understand is the reasoning behind Gades' terror. He seems to have no end in mind, except destruction," Tia chimed in. "Evil for the sake of evil just baffles me."

"So then what is the plan, guys," Selan asked bringing the discussion back to its original intent. No one spoke up presently.

"I think we must trust Bound's intelligence and seek Gades out. I have the feeling that he wants to be found. Perhaps it is a trap; perhaps he simply likes challenges. The ten days that we have will also give you and Tia enough time as well," Maxim said, which obviously peaked the girls' attention.

"Enough time for what, Max?" Tia asked her childhood friend.

Selan forcefully added, "You are not going to send me off to some place to wait for the outcome. I have little respect for this twisted idea of chivalry that seems rampant among you men--that women cannot do anything for themselves. Parcelyte is in danger, my Parcelyte. I will fight with you and you need my help in this battle. You cannot deny me this! I'm not some sort of decoration. I'm not afraid. I knew danger would cross my path when I joined up with you. That was part of the purpose in traveling together."

Maxim had not been completely prepared for this outburst of emotion and passion, but he had expected some of it. After allowing Selan to catch her breath Maxim addressed her concerns, "I know how passionate about this you are, Lady Selan. I've seen that fire within you from the moment we met, but not this time. There are certain things that only you can do."

Selan waited with no words, but simply gave a look that told Maxim "there is no possible good reason." Maxim still offered one. "Parcelyte needs to know about this and they need to be led to safety. You'll arrive faster than any runner will and your report will carry with it the weight of credibility. There is no time to lose and Parcelyte needs you to organize and lead them out." Selan stood there steely-eyed, still saying nothing.

"Please, Lady Selan. This is not chivalric, for I know the disadvantage that will be ours without you fighting alongside us. But if we fail, they must be out of Parcelyte...with someone to lead them against what else may come," Maxim pleaded with her.

After more silence, Selan's demeanor changed and she seemed to grudgingly accept the wisdom in this. Very little could keep her from victory in battle, but Maxim had done so by keeping her from the battle itself. "All right, Maxim, I understand, but this is the first, last, and only time." Maxim was beginning to enjoy her lively spirit when it came to matters like this.

Then Maxim turned to Tia and said, "You can understand, too, can't you Tia?"

With less passion than Selan (perhaps it was more selfish stubbornness with a tint of pouting) Tia answered, "No, I can't! There is no reason for me to go to Parcelyte. There is no one for me to warn or to lead. I want to go with you no matter how dangerous it might be."

"But, T, please..." Maxim began before Tia cut him off again.

Perhaps the name of "T," Maxim's nickname for her caught her attention; she responded with, "No, you're right, Max. I was just being stubborn. But promise me you'll return alive." Although she said nothing of it, doubts were racing through her mind. Doubts about who she really was and what life had given to her. _You would only get in the way, for you are useless to Maxim. You and he are too different. He cares not for you. His world is not for you_, and other thoughts of that type entered her mind.

"I promise," Maxim foolishly responded, for what he was promising he ultimately had little control over and he surely was not the only factor that would choose whether he would remain alive or not.

-----------------------------

The next morning came too early, but they met it head on, if somewhat groggily. An hour before the sun had rose they had regrouped at the main city gate with Prince Alex there to see them off.

"Sir Dekar, do not think you are released of your word to train me in swordsmanship. To do that you must remain alive. You have always said that you are the strongest soldier in the world. Well, if your words are true, then may victory be yours. We shall spar upon your safe return," said Prince Alex before turning to Maxim and the girls.

"And may your help be timely, Maxim." Perhaps Prince Alex was unsure about Maxim, due to the fact that he was not nobility, nor had any kingdom knighted him. Maxim was, in fact, a commoner to Prince Alex, and while the Prince had little actual contact with 'commoners' he still held certain pictures of them and their abilities in his mind. And so he spoke out of that ignorance.

As the two groups began to part good-byes were spoken. And then a distinct, somewhat gruff voice broke in. "Good-bye? Were are we going," a blonde-haired knight had said. It was none other than Guy, of course, who had returned from his sister's bedside. And of course, enthused greetings were now given in abundance.

"Hey, Maxim, who's this?" Dekar had asked him, looking the blonde knight over, assessing his skills.

"May I present to you a Knight of Alunze, Sir..." Maxim began, but then noticed Guy and Dekar facing each other trying to appear stronger than each other.

"The name's Guy," the flaxen-haired warrior said with half-clenched teeth. And then immediately a short duel ensued. Each knight had unsheathed their swords and were striking back and forth, but no clear winner was apparent when they had finished their encounter.

"Pretty good, Sir Guy. My name's Dekar. It's nice to meet someone who can actually hold his own with the sword," the fiery knight of Bound called out sheathing his sword again.

"That was close, you know. If you hadn't been easy on me, one of us could have been hurt. But, I prefer axes; swords are my secondary weapon," Guy countered back. The two then stared each other down again, perhaps competing to see who would blink or otherwise break their stare first.

"Male bonding, what a touching sight, isn't it Selan," Tia whispered to her during this encounter between the swordsmen.

Pointing to her heart Selan answered back, "It gets me right here, Tia."

"Is everything ok with your sister," Tia asked Guy eagerly.

"Yes, Lady Tia, she is recovering and is almost completely recovered. She still is having problems walking around for long periods of time, but she'll be fine. Her appetite has surpassed what it was before. Jessy said that she's worried Hilda will turn into a blimp.

"She told me the first thing I had to do when I saw you was to give you her greetings and that she misses your company. You must visit her again sometime soon," Guy answered her. This obviously lightened Tia's mood and was a bright spot in what had been some rough times. Loneliness, or the self-imposing of that feeling, even in the midst of friends, was growing in her.

"A full stomach is a good worry to have. But what brought you back this early, Guy?" Maxim asked him.

"I knew you were having all of the fun, but figured you wouldn't be that hard to track down and catch up to. I moved pretty fast to get here as early as I did, but it appears I came just in time. Where are we going?" said Guy.

"You must have been moving fast, we parted ways three weeks ago and it usually takes a week and a half from Tanbel to here," Selan commented.

"Don't you just love surprises, Selan," was all Guy would offer back. Selan didn't like surprises, actually.

Guy was then quickly (as men usually opt for this length in describing events) informed of the past few weeks and what each twosome was now setting out upon. Guy was surprised that the women agreed to their part, but he even more eagerly awaited his own.

Then the second round of good-byes came. "We'll, I guess we're off to Parcelyte," Tia said. "Please be careful," she added, obviously including the whole group in that desire, but focusing solely on Maxim.

"And you two as well," Maxim answered back.

-----------------------------

The sun had not even set the first night since the parting of their ways before indecision crept in. Many miles now separated the two groups as they traveled in opposite directions, but a will is not easily broken by distance when the mind is still in another place.

"I hope Maxim and the others are doing okay, Selan," Tia said. She was obviously emotional but did not cry from her worries. "I mean, they are going to be up against so much," she added. After a short silence she continued, "I think I want to go back." Apparently she had been thinking over the situation throughout the day and had come to that decision.

Her audience seemed just as unsure as she was. "I'm worried, too, Tia. And I feel that I...that we...could offer some much needed help. It isn't fair that they fight, while we get ushered off on this road" Selan commented.

"I feel like I'm leaving him behind, like he's going to lose his life in this and I could have stopped it. I've known Max too long to do that; I can't do that. I can't leave him behind like this," Tia said, beginning to lose control over her emotions.

"I understand Maxim's desire for us to be safe, but I don't like what it ignores, like our skill as fighters. I'm not good at taking orders from other people, Tia," Selan added.

That talk continued down this vein and then, when a consensus was reached that Maxim did not know what he was talking about, Tia started backtracking towards Bound.

"You know what Maxim will say, Tia," Selan offered half-heartedly, slowly following her companion. And then she stopped while Tia continued, enraged with anger and worry. "Let's go to Parcelyte, Tia," Selan softly said with the feeling of wisdom in her voice. It wasn't a completely welcome feeling, however, since it had defeated her selfish will.

Furious with Selan's turning against her wishes, Tia shouted, "How can you say that? So it's ok for Maxim to die as long as your Parcelyte is safe?"

Selan did not take kindly to Tia's attitude, but did not shout in return. "How can you say that? You know that's not how I feel. We can't do anything right now. Don't you realize we would be in his way? And if it were any other city that was targeted, wouldn't they need to be saved, too? Or would you risk the unknown lives of thousands, for the slight chance that you could save one you knew or simply to see that one die before your eyes?" Tia voiced no reaction.

"Heroic deeds are not only done in the midst of shield and sword. I would rather pierce the armor of Gades, but one cannot always choose her role to play, for my pride would often pick a role that would amount to less than what is called upon. Maxim knows what he's doing and I will trust him," Selan continued.

"But what if something happens to him? Would that not change your empty words," Tia said, frustrated at Selan's words and her resolve in issuing them.

"Maxim can handle this and you know it ---," Selan started, but then was interrupted by Tia saying, "Of course I do!" So Selan continued by saying, "I believe the task is as good as completed and were not the lives of others under our responsibility for safety I would wait for Maxim in the center of Parcelyte from this day forth. But my will surrenders and I will lead my people to safety. Will you continue with me, Tia? I need your help and Maxim saw that."

Tia's stubbornness was finally falling away and she decided to continue on with Selan. She both disliked and admired Selan for the stance she was taking. Dislike because she viewed her as a competitor for Maxim. Admiration because of the trust Selan showed in Maxim, while Tia exhibited worry and selfishness when thinking about her childhood friend.

The forthcoming journey would have seemed long for the many times of silence between these two women, yet the haste with which they road tried to cover much of that.

Tia enjoyed the long, open runs they pushed their horses with. It gave her plenty of time to think, since the wind would have stolen any words passing between the two female riders anyway.

At times her relationship with Maxim, what seemed to be her whole life, was crumbling before her eyes. She doubted the times that her soul would seem at peace, which was occurring less and less. And then there were also times when she felt as though she would brake free. These were actually brief times when she envisioned herself without Maxim as the center for her life. But this possibility frightened her and she would rush back to the comfort of her memories with Maxim outside all of this business with balls of light, fighting, Sinistrals, and Selan.

She did not know what to think of the woman that rood beside her. At times she wanted Selan to disappear from her and Maxim's life forever, whatever the method. Still, at other times she wanted so hard to have Selan for a sister, for a friend. There was wisdom and compassion and leadership in her. She was at the same time attracted to and repelled from a deeper friendship with this Commander from Parcelyte.

Why had life grown so complicated since she embarked on an unknown journey with her best friend from her very childhood? What started out as an opportunity to 'see the world' with one she thought she loved had turned into a frustrating confusion of life. She set out to show Maxim what they had between them and now she was scared of that truth herself.

She cursed Maxim, Iris, and those balls of light for messing up what she had in Elcid. For rearranging what could have been had everything gone according to her youthful dreams. She thought, then, of going back to Elcid. And for the first time in many weeks memories of that old town and all of those she knew flooded back into her thoughts.

And still there were times when she felt that, for good or bad, this was the right decision to make --- leaving Elcid and even leaving Maxim for the moment. Well, that's what she had to convince herself of, anyway.

Author's Notes

Anonymous reviewer: that is a good nugget of dialogue. I wanted to use it, but I didn't really think the place it was in the game (looking over transcript...thanks again Robert Huse for typing all this out) --- with the kid who stole a key, got scared by a monster, and threw the key away --- I thought that part of the game was useless and a bit stupid. Why do caves have doors, with keys? You'll also notice there aren't random monsters everywhere in this novel. I wanted to try to make this game a more realistic (my version of realistic, of course) story, so I figured a game based on a book always has more monsters and other stupid interchanges to make one point or so.

Anyway, I still liked the idea the game was bringing up here, decided to tuck it away to use in a future scene that would fit my vision of Lufia's world, --- and then just forget to use it and now I just don't want to go back (and don't think it'll fit in a future chapter), because if I do, I'll probably revise more things (which is a writer's delight perhaps, but I doubt an audience's pleasure) and then I'll never get anywhere in the plot. Great idea, though, and thanks for jogging my memory about that.

To the chapter above, however. I feel these scenes could be so much better developed, but I'm kind of looking forward to the next scenes coming up...the battle with Gades, as well as trying my hand at developing/flushing out the love story of the game. I just hope that will all fit with the overall piece.

The scene of Tia and Selan debating whether to go to Maxim or not, I had to change due to the plot of the story and a little thing called realistic time. In the game, the girls come to Maxim after they battle Gades, but before the danger is averted --- and then decide to leave with the other guys. Well, in my story it's a week's journey to Parcelyte --- so if they are going there to evacuate Parcelyte --- they can't wait that long. It just doesn't make sense.

One thing I have completely failed at in this novel is developing Tia successfully and the emotions she is going through and who she could be --- unlike many other writers on this site (C.R. Carter's _The Things We Remember_ heads the list of a wonderful developing of her). Oh well, I'm sorry for that. I don't really like what I did with Tia at the end, but I was getting tired, and wanted to finish the chapter, maybe I'll look back over it and change it somehow. Suggestions?

Enough of the notes already --- have a wonderful day, night, or maybe both for the amount of time it took to read this chapter and I'll be checking in some time in the future, hopefully with chapter 12 in tow.


	13. Forces at Work

SPECIAL NOTE: I had to reformat the chapters because this way flowed better. I could either have lengthened this chapter (formerly called "The Folly of Mortals") or split it in two, and so I did that. If you have already read a chapter called "The Folly of Mortals" the second half of the next chapter (now called by that same name) is the only new stuff, just start at the first chapter break (the bar that I sometimes use to separate parts of a chapter).

Chapter Twelve:

Forces at Work

Following the reports from the intelligence sources within Bound Kingdom Maxim, Sir Guy of Tanbel, and Sir Dekar made the four-day's journey to the tower of Fordon. There was nothing impressive in the tower's architecture once they reaced it, no prominent features, nor did it reach a great height. Still, the stone structure did make an impression, standing amidst the desert landscape.

It was early in the afternoon when the trio arrived at its foot, yet in the presence of the tower one felt as though the sun was a distant memory. Fordon not only shadowed the dead, dry land beneath it, it shadowed one's heart, burdening it with uncertainty. Was it dread or anxiety or did it simply banish hope? The tower's mystic grasp on one's heart was just as relentless in its attack as the sun had been in its heat upon their journey.

Maxim thought it manageable, however, and briefly raised the other men's spirits by pointing out the fact that they were three days early of Gades' deadline. There was little hope given to Gades' honor in keeping his word, so an early arrival allowed them more time to thwart his attack, perhaps to even surprise the one who called himself a Sinistral.

This bright spot, however, was soon to dim just as the day began to darken into night. With no more hesitation (there was not much to begin with) all three men dismounted their slightly spooked horses and strode towards the building's entrance.

The next moment (that they were aware of) it was considerably darker, they were turned away from the tower twenty feet or so back from where they dismounted (with their horses loose and further back), and shaking off a feeling that was something akin to a concussion, their brains seeming "foggy" as Guy later recalled.

There behind them close to the tower's entrance stood the creature that they had come for: Gades. Guy and Dekar rushed towards him fiercely, but were tripped up, apparently by something of Gades' handiwork, and so Gades spoke with them on the ground.

"It is not our appointed time to fight, _good_ Sir Knights," the dark figure said, with a distasteful pronunciation of the word 'good'. "You are most welcome to this most sacred of places." By this time Guy and Dekar had arisen, but Maxim held them back with a hand, to allow Gades' speech. "I can feel what has been done in and around this tower in years past. I doubt you know even little of its history, but the magic here is deep.

"It will be an honor to battle such as yourselves in three days' time. I've waited for your appearance for nigh ten days, but you must tarry just a short while longer, for I am a man of my word. And my word is three days away. What you so recently experienced is something that will ensure that of happening. The deepness of the magic here is very strong and exacting."

Here Guy and Dekar rushed again towards Gades, only to find the same experience awaiting them. As they caught their surroundings and wits, they turned to see Maxim and Gades standing where they were before, but no one was talking.

As they walked back towards the two figures Gades cried, "So good of you to rejoin our conversation. I have tired waiting for the effects to wear off. I do not care for being left alone with only a commoner as company. Now that your brains are at least as clear as they were before, do you see the truth in my words about your situation." Maxim confirmed this and advised them to just listen to Gades' tiring welcome.

After a few more pleasantries from Gades, Guy was the first to address and gain a response from the dark one, asking, "Why are you playing games with us, Fiend? You seem to think yourself superior to all men no matter the number, yet you aren't even man enough to face us now. You hide behind taunts and magic spells that keep you safely from us. Are you weary or injured perhaps?"

"Who would have injured me?" Gades boastfully answered. "In due time, gentlemen, in due time. You still have three days left on my summons. If I were to dispense of you today, what would keep my interest until the destruction of these pitiful lands and those that inhabit them?"

"Sounds like a coward's talk to me," Dekar shouted back.

"My words do not measure up to your standards of courage, good Sir Knight? You would rather that I mimic the pitiful mood that you all have shown since you saw this grand tower, even from a distance? Not to mention your spirits in having to combat one of my strength. Or perhaps I fall below the cowardly discord within those you sent to _save_ the inhabitants of Parcelyte?" Gades countered. Fear shortly gripped Maxim's heart, as Gades was aware of their plan.

"Yes, Seim and Parcelyte are more than names of places, good Sir Knights, Guy and Dekar. They give a name to those who live there as well. They are both places and people. I find enjoyment in bringing ruin upon them both, wherever the people lie. The third morrow shall be a grand day. This conversation is lacking, however. Sleep well tonight, gentlemen; you'll need your strength. How does the fifth hour of sunlight, three days hence of course, sound for our meeting?" And then Gades disappeared back into the tower. Whether he stayed there in the waiting days to come, they were unsure, but they knew that they would not see him again until his word would allow it.

After some initial discussion on what Gades was up to, whether it was trickery or not, it was decided that all they could do was trust Gades' word and prepare to fight him in the days to come. If he wanted to, he could have left the tower, and while they would search for him, they might not catch him in time to stop his destruction of Parcelyte and its neighboring lands and people. They wouldn't even know where to start looking, since they had not seen him depart. But, it was decided that a watch should be kept, in case Gades should be spotted wondering from the Tower.

A feeling just told Maxim that Gades wanted to fight and would be there as he said. He saw the dislike that Gades had for his social standing (or lack thereof), but he saw a sense of honor, if distorted, within the beast as well.

So, all the trio could do now was wait it out. Well, Dekar was a bit more stubborn and it took him two more times of trying the tower's mystical defenses before he conceded what Maxim and Guy had already accepted. None would admit this to each other, of course, but this was quite unsettling and very frustrating.

Guy and Dekar, amidst their cursing of Gades, passed time by sparring with each other, honing their abilities for their truest test of skill. Both men had fought in service to their king, as well as in defense of their honor, but even more so out of the passion for the fight itself and the glory attained from its result. A battle with a creature of skill such as Gades, would be their most apt opponent, and if won, a harvest of glory would be reaped by all three warriors. Still, there was plenty of time between these friendly (if you could call them that) battles. Too much time, Maxim thought, to hear the griping and impatience of the knights.

Maxim, apart from some work with his sword-skill, spent much time in thought concerning the mysterious energy that kept them from entering the dreary tower before them to pass the slow-moving time. No solution or understanding was grasped within his mind, however, and it began to drive him crazy. They had too much time on their hands before Gades' deadline.

Guy and Dekar felt this, too. Their object of desire was right before them, housed within an impenetrable tower. They were forced to simply wait out as Gades wished it, or perhaps it was this Tower's wish. It was certainly a cruel torture for battle-thirsty knights to have to endure. Despair was weighing heavily upon them, maybe most so on Maxim.

As the second day of waiting began winding down, their latest friendly dual spilled out with frustration and anxiousness into something fiercer. Tempers flared and the two knights' swordplay was beginning to get out of hand. A particularly strong blow from Dekar, brought a sharp counter from Guy, which in turn riled up Dekar further. Maxim succeeded in finally breaking them apart from each other's grasp long enough for them to cool off and catch their thoughts about them.

Dekar apologized for his initial blow, and then quickly went into another rant, releasing his anger towards who it would rightfully be aimed at: Gades. But Maxim had grown weary of Dekar's talk and needed to get away. So he bid them farewell for a time, leaving them with each other, a bit confused as to why and where he was going off to. There was little they could do to stop him and really did not think he was angry, so they paid little attention to it. In fact, they were quite ready to best the other knight in some feat of sword-play. Thus, they were especially surprised when three hours had passed and Maxim had not yet returned.

Despite the fact that they were knights, and that Maxim was only officially a commoner, they held him in high respect. He seemed more in control of himself than they did. He seemed like a natural leader, even a step above themselves, although they considered themselves to be natural leaders as well. What really struck them about Maxim, was his heart and his honesty.

But where had Maxim gone? He had left the other two, annoyed at their impatience and inability to manage their emotions. Maxim had always been able to keep his emotions in check, so it was hard for him to understand and allow for Dekar's outbursts. Even when anger raged within him, he didn't let it affect his demeanor nor his actions. He was a logical thinker who was also skilled with the sword. He faulted Guy and Dekar for being warriors so completely, even to the point (he thought in the heat of his frustration) of banishing reason for raw emotion. They were reactive, where he felt that they would need to be calm and collected in battling a foe such as Gades.

Maxim felt that all they were doing was losing their focus and wasting their energy. And so he wondered whether they would prove to contain enough poise in the battle that was sure to face them. Still, he was almost as anxious as they were to trade steel with Gades. He even envied them, if just a bit, in this regard, for they seemed less tortured in thought than he had been over the past few days.

His thought then turned away from them, for he was determined to get away from what troubled his mind now; he needed an escape. He wanted some time to himself, and then, when the fifth hour came the next day, they would come together and hopefully be strong enough to defeat Gades. At this point, he wasn't even sure if they would win. He remembered well the result of his last encounter with this dark being. And he feared that this outcome would repeat itself this time as well. Despair stoked the feelings of doubt within him, like a fire ready to blaze.

It was then that the burden of this task weighed so heavily upon him. He had never battled in this way before. He was a tracker, not a knight. And what he was about to do was the stuff that legends were made of. But he saw in himself a non-existent hero. The heroes his grandfather told stories about were of noble births, spectacular strengths, and seemingly unattainable for him.

He did not even feel like he was capable of leading these two other men into any sort of battle. It was true that his leadership was not something officially cast upon him, but in a way he knew that Dekar and Guy looked to him for encouragement and leadership in this time, despite him being younger than them both.

_But was not this simply because it was my task first? Are not they simply joining with me, as their trials are taking them? Who am I to even think myself a leader of these noble men? Their experience and privilege is so much greater than mine? Aren't we are simply men who have come together for this impossible task of defeating Gades? Why would they even desire for me to lead them into battle, much less fight alongside them?,_ he continued to question himself and struggle in the answers.

Obviously doubts were again flaring up before him. He fought the doubts away, but their attack was unyielding and tempting (if unreasonable to clear-thinking minds). Maxim's mind certainly was not clear at the moment. One doubt would be stricken out of his mind, simply to return with another in tow.

But then, as night descended on the world, new insights and hope came into his mind. He physically felt the crowded, unclear thoughts almost lift out of his brain. He said it was much the same feeling you get when, after having a cold where one can hardly breathe, you take you first clear breath in days. At this point he looked up and discovered that he was right up against a large, strange tree of some sort that he did not recognize. Then he discovered he was actually in a grove of such trees. He had not seen plant life higher than one's knee nor a color of green in days (it seemed like weeks by now).

He had only seen wasteland for days as they approached and then waited at the Tower of Fordon. How long had he been walking to reach this place and why did he come to this place he wondered. And how strange it was that this oasis of sorts showed him for the first time how empty his surroundings had been. He loved to be in nature, but the land around Fordon did not seem natural in any sense. This alone cheered his spirits up, turning him from his burdening thoughts.

The trees were ragged, but in a manner that showed them to be strong. The bark was white-grey as if salt-air whipped across their surface continually, with dark green leaves. The tree itself leaned sideways (to the west) as it rose up, appearing to be perpetually blown in a strong wind, even if the air was calm. Their roots seemed strong, and must have delved deep to find water in this wasteland.

Perhaps, he had now escaped the reach of the Tower's deep magic. Perhaps this was a haven that somehow warded off the attacks of the neighboring tower. He soon realized what a hold of pessimism Fordon had gained upon him. This also made him wonder what affect it had on Guy and Dekar. Maxim was more sensitive to deep magic, it had seemed, than either Guy or Dekar, both for good and for bad, but it still affected his fellow companions.

Regardless of how he came to be here, or even how these trees had so vibrantly survived within the surrounding desert area, it brought to mind his encounter with the Foomy. His thoughts now revolved around his encounters in the Ilberet Woods and the wonders that came before him there. All memories were now extremely vivid in his mind, except for his encounter with the Keeper of the Forest, that heavenly being that welcomed them and introduced them to the Foomy. The memory of that encounter began to fade as soon as her visage had departed many weeks ago. Fantasy and reality seemed to mix and all hopes of remembrance seemed but a trifle when one was in the Keeper's presence.

How he longed to return to the safety and serenity of those woods he had stumbled upon almost two months before. It was a stark contrast between where he was now and what he was up against. Peace and light versus battle and darkness.

Still, these thoughts cheered him up. He also thought of Cai, the priest of Gordovan. What strength and wisdom he had seen from him amidst terrible atrocity. If Gades went uncontested, or if they fell short of defeating him, it was those atrocities that would continue.

Maxim thought of the joy and innocence of his childhood friend Tia. He remembered Guy's heart when he had decided to join T and himself on their journey. He thought of the grace and strength of Commander Selan. Lady Selan, he corrected himself. He could easily see why the Parcelyte citizens would refuse to call her simply Selan. She had a certain aura about her that seemed to lift her out of the normal considerations when a man addressed a noble woman. The mystery housed behind her eyes, within her mind, he only now had time to ponder, which only intrigued his curiosity more. He did not know what he thought of her. He realized, though, that if this mission failed, or perhaps even if it was successful and they each went back to their hometowns, he might not have the chance to pursue that mystery. This formed within him a confusion of feelings and a desire for neither scenario to come about.

And then he found that he was thinking too much about Lady Selan, unaware of how much time he had actually spent doing so. As the night wore on, and he rejoined Guy and Dekar, thoughts of Selan continued to slip in here and there.

Guy and Dekar were happy to see Maxim finally return, inquiring what had kept him away so long. He answered that he needed to clear his mind and unburden his heart. He also determined that this had succeeded convincingly. But now he had stepped back into the burdening gloom of Fordon and felt its touch, without giving in.

"I must apologize for my actions over this last day or so. I have brought little to you in ways of help and have harbored wrong judgments within myself. My attitude has been damaging," he started, before Guy interrupted him.

"I haven't noticed it to be much worse than our own, but what did we say about all of this formal talk?" Guy exclaimed.

"I have a life of practice in shrouding it," Maxim responded.

"I know that our frustrations are high and our patience wears thin at having to wait to face Gades," Maxim continued noticing the mood that had overtaken his companions even stronger than before he had left, "but I hope that you will regain any lost focus as I now have. Gades wants us to be weakened in strength, fractured in our purpose of mind, and torn from each other. This tower has a strange work about it, weakening our resolve and stealing our hope. But it only shrouds, it cannot destroy, our hope and our reasons for being here. Let us reclaim that.

"He wants us to fight from our own selfish motives and glory-hunger. We must enter the fight tomorrow unified and focused. Thousands of lives may lie in the balance and our roads have brought us here for one end alone."

"Let us perform deeds worthy of the stories our fathers heard and our great grandchildren will hear," Dekar added.

For the next few hours the men shared stories, inspiring each other. Laughter, joy, and courage flowed up from their camp amidst the shadow of the tower as water surges from a spring once trapped by earth. Unity was easily strengthened within them that night as they came together at a truer, more intimate level than they had yet done. Their purpose was clear and set before them and their resolve to see it through matched it.

So, Gades' intended effect in making them wait for three days did not have the outcome he had envisioned. He had hoped to make them weary, impatient, unprepared, and disunited, but they actually came out of this hiatus better prepared to fight him. They were allowed enough time to really focus on why they where there and what was needed of them. The only positive left for Gades was that the magic at work within and around Fordon Tower was still moving heavily upon them and their spirits, trying to regain its former holds on their spirits. It still had half a day's time to steal away the men's joy and courage anew, if they would allow it.

Author's Notes

Yes, C.R. Carter, we are our own toughest critics and I hope you do enjoy this chapter, since you've waited over a month to get it. I hope that doesn't mean it has to be really, really good…

I renamed the Tower of Taur to the Tower of Fordon, because I realized how dumb of a name Taur was and how it would most likely be pronounced like "tower." Fordon has an English origin and means to destroy. I also refrained from calling Gades the Sinistral of Destruction (without going back and changing the other chapters) because it seems like that would be a title given to him after the fact by history and hindsight. He would probably refer to himself as a Sinistral, since that is his race, but I took out the description.

Another thing I changed is that Gades doesn't really talk to Maxim, for Gades is a proud Sinistral and I thought would only talk to the ones that are knights, like he's kind of judgmental of Maxim's lack of status.

I wonder if this chapter is even much needed now that I split it? I guess it is, simply because it helps the reader to stop and think about what is really going on and I can get into Maxim's mind some more. Tell me what you think.


	14. The Folly of Mortals

SPECIAL NOTE: If you have already read a chapter by this name, you may want to read the special note at the beginning of the last chapter. I added to the chapter, then split it in two because of how long it was. The new material is the second half of this chapter…start reading from the first chapter break line.

Chapter Thirteen:

The Folly of Mortals

The next day, sharp at the fifth hour of light Gades called to them from atop of the Tower, beckoning them to climb Fordon's steps to meet him. So they found themselves able to approach the tower entrance. (Dekar was not shy about trying its defenses out of his eagerness for battle, despite their harbored mistrust of Gades and his previous attempts to enter the tower). They began to climb its numerous winding stairs, passing empty rooms as they moved through dusty hallways.

And ever on the spiral stairwells went up. Lead by instinct alone, Maxim guided them up until they reached the top of the tower. Perhaps a trap awaited them, or Gades held an advantage where the fight was to take place, but all three men were ready to engage him in battle whatever awaited them.

Atop the crown of the tower Gades patiently awaited them. As the three companions guardedly climbed out of the stairwell, wind rushed about them almost knocking Dekar off of his feet before he realized it. Their hair whipped about their faces. Maxim's usually slicked hair had been dirtied by their travels (they had not been near water for some days now) and blew every which way, that which stuck out from under his helm.

Amidst the slight stench that seemed to rise from the tower beneath stood four armored combatants, with one towering a full foot above the others. Gades' dark blue-green armor shone brightly within the clouded day. His winding sword, which Maxim remembered quite well as he envisioned it slicing through the arm of one of Selan's soldiers, was still sheathed at Gades' side.

Sir Guy's armor looked the newest of the three as his golden flower was emblazoned upon his chest. Maxim still wore the Parcelytian armor handed to him by Lady Selan. Beside them, with his dark armor well beaten and older looking than any present, stood the eldest and tallest human, Sir Dekar of Bound.

Maxim, Guy, and Dekar caught their breaths as they lined up silently before Gades, perhaps unable to speak for the doubts that tempted their courage as they stood before this Sinistral.

The silence then broke as Gades belted, "So good of you all to join me. You will be new to me in battle, Sir Dekar, but I doubt you will prove too difficult. You three, even the Commoner, are skilled in warfare such as this, that I have seen, but you are mere mortal humans. I've asked myself why you have sought me out again after I defeated you the first time, Sir Guy. Perhaps you think Sir Dekar will make all the difference, but I assure you he won't. But while you have no real chance, I admire your courage to test my strength. Any true warrior will honor such a man and so I honor you Sir Guy and Sir Dekar."

Once again Gades would not speak out to Maxim, which Maxim would not allow to get under his skin. He banished any doubts that those comments would arise within him, for this fight was not about his social status. This battlefield would be a leveling field where only men and their abilities would decide the outcome. As far as Maxim was concerned, Gades was but a man as well, whatever his imposing size.

"The outcome remains to be seen," Dekar called out in confidence.

"Why do you humans not cease your senseless resistance? You are the most stubborn creatures I have come into contact with besides the elf-race perhaps. You need only to bow down before me and the Sinistral race and your lives will now be spared. No pointless battle to waste your lives upon. The rule of humans is coming to a close; will you bow down before the superior race, the Sinistral race?"

The three knew little of this Sinistral race; they barely knew much about Gades, himself, but the human race was quite stubborn and no man present felt a desire to kneel before such a creature as Gades.

"Whether there is more of your kind, we do not know," Maxim boldly spoke out, knowing it may break the concentration of Gades a bit that a Commoner addressed him as an equal, "yet whether you are alone or there are more foul creatures of your kind you are asking the impossible. You destroy for no reason and to that I will not bow."

"I will bow to no one," Dekar added.

"You defeated us once, Gades, but don't let that victory go to your head. We will never join you in anything nor will you have the ability to do anything further once this clash ends," Guy predicted.

"Stubborn clinging to a false hope is surely the folly of mortals. Gordovan reacted the same way, throwing my requests away. They suffered for their choice…agonizing suffer. I had hoped for something slightly different from you, but alas it is not there. Prepare for your end and those you sought to save!" Gades bellowed out, causing the three men to cringe with holy anger at his mention of Gordovan's inhabitants.

The struggle that followed was long; however the passage of time was lost on those who fought atop Fordon Tower. Steel clashed down upon steel and wood. Shields were splintered and armor was dented. The strength of Gades' blows lifted the men from their feet, but human perseverance and hope raised them upon their legs again and again.

For some reason Gades did not call upon any magic to waylay his opponents, relying solely on his abilities with the sword. Perhaps the magic of the Tower kept him from doing so, but I gather that his pride and even his honor, perhaps, were have been a deterrent anyway.

Each side traded blow for blow and grew tired from their brawl, but no warrior was about to give up until their last breath was spent.

Following four devastating blows only softly deflected from piercing his armor Gades stumbled back from the mass, while the three heroes paused to recover their breathing and what little strength remained with them. "How…how could this be?" the Sinistral wondered. You are but mere mortals and yet with such power." Disbelief shone fiercely in Gades' eyes as his mind was straining to grasp what was happening.

And then they all were surprised as Gades began to retreat towards and into a back chamber. Maxim was the first to follow, while Dekar and Guy were quickly following. In the room Gades and Maxim were on a bridge that spanned a deep chasm when the tower began to shake, breaking off pieces of the stone bridge. This wasn't apparently by the design of Gades' for shock tore across his face as well, but it seemed to work in his favor. The deep magic of his tower seemed to be aiding him when he needed it most.

Guy and Dekar were caught on one side, while Maxim was gaining his balance amidst the stone bridge and Gades was moving to the other end of the bridge with few obstructions in his way. A grim smile crossed Gades' face at that moment as he seemed to gain control over himself. He had panicked at the appearance of possible defeat, but now he regained his composure.

A laugh emanated from deep within his chest. "Now, Seim Island will sink, for the hour is come for my deadline to pass. Victory, I have grasped from the cliff of defeat. The deep magic smiles in my favor today, my valiant foes, which will also require of you your life, as well as those of many you know." It was then that the behemoth that they had come so close to defeating escaped, vanishing before their eyes into the next room, leaving them to their fate.

"You must get out," Maxim called to his companions, "the tower isn't stable. I'm going to have to find another way out."

"We can't leave you behind, Maxim, there must be some way we can help?" Guy screamed back to him.

"I don't know that we have the time to find out what that is…"

"But…" Guy interrupted and then was interrupted himself by Maxim again.

Maxim's eyes were roaming the room as his mind seemed to be trying to fix upon some thought. "I don't know what has happened to Gades, but if I am to die here and he is still roaming this earth you two must follow him and finish what we've started here. Whatever we have failed to do now will need to be finished…you must go now."

More contesting followed, but Maxim quickly cut that off as well as. "There is a reason this has happened. I have this strange feeling growing within me that there is some magic within the Tower that I still have to confront. I don't know where this thought comes from, but there is something where this path is leading that has to do with the destruction of Parcelyte. Something is urging me to go on. If I'm wrong, one dead warrior is better than three…now, go!" Maxim was yelling as he was watching the crumbling around him. And quickly he darted from crumbling pieces of the bridge still intact, until he made it safely (relatively safe, of course) to the other end of the bridge just in time as the second half of the bridge completed its fall.

Without another word he was gone from their sight. Dekar and Guy resigned themselves to the impossibility of reaching him now and so they turned back and ran out of the tower whence they had come, holding on hope.

-----------------------------

Maxim's surroundings blurred past him as he rushed through room after room, following nothing but instinct, while not even pondering the choices he made and the directions he went. It was a surreal moment for Maxim. He had no idea where he was headed, nor what he was looking for, but he felt compelled by something to continue on. A haunting thought perhaps, yet even something deeper than that which drove him ever on. He wasn't even aware if he had ran through hundreds of rooms in his search, or if he had only stepped foot within a few. Still, he went ever downwards.

As the time (however long it was Maxim could not tell) passed by, both Maxim's heart and mind began to race. _What magic flourished within the walls of this tower_, he thought? He knew, at least, that he did not care for it.

Was the tower an ally for Gades? Maxim thought back to how Gades had escaped after being stunned in defeat at their hands. Fordon certainly had worked poison into the attitudes of Guy, Dekar, and himself, discouraging them in their fight.

Then again, what was with Gades not using his magic against them? He had done it in their first meeting and, while he seemed to act as gentlemanly as possible for a creature bent on destruction and ruin, it did not make sense that Gades would have conceded defeat without using his power to the fullest.

Perhaps, the thought occurred, this tower was somehow holding Gades back. That its magic made it so Gades was unable to use his own powers. A trade off that, possibly, Gades felt would not result in his defeat. Yet that was the exact outcome of their struggle.

And then Gades slinked away in cowardly defeat. Or had he? Was Maxim really sure that Gades was not still lurking, perhaps even luring him into a deeper trap? A reasonable possibility, he quickly thought. But it was something else, he felt, which was guiding him in this dreamlike search for some unknown.

And then he saw it as he entered a cavernous room. His eyes immediately darted towards a flawless, pitch-black orb that stood atop of an ornate marble stand. In the next second he seemed halfway to it already, racing with no other thought than to smash that instrument, whatever it was, to pieces.

Then he was knocked off of his feet by a flying boulder, which struck him across his left shoulder. Maxim grimaced in pain, clutching his shoulder, as he frantically looked around him for his assailant, fearing it to be Gades.

But Gades' visage was not to be seen, as more pieces of Fordon's stone came hurtling towards him. It was almost as if the tower itself was defending the orb from Maxim, its attacker. Aware now of the danger, Maxim weaved in and out of the path of the rocks, and completed a massive blow against the surface of the dark sphere, which knocked him slightly off balance.

Yet nothing happened as Maxim's blade glanced off of its surface. Then another large stone caught Maxim upon his right leg, sweeping his leg from under him and throwing him onto the ground. Full of anger, Maxim regained his footing and with all of his might he smashed the orb once again, to no avail.

Another rock glanced off his armor, distracting him as a larger piece of the tower slammed into his left side, both knocking him to the ground and taking his air from him. As Maxim lay there struggling to regain his breath a chaotic stream of thought entered his mind. It began simply and then enlarged into full doubt; he did not have the strength to destroy this piece of sorcery. What would this mean for those he sought to save?

He was sure, now, that this perfect sphere gave the tower its dark strength and was resigned that he would be unable to destroy it. All hope was lost. It was lost for all of those he had set out to save, as well as himself. Parcelyte would be lost and with Gades still alive all of its inhabitants would be hunted down; Gades had made sure to tell Maxim that. Maxim's thoughts turned to Selan. How could he have failed her? Because of his own powerlessness, her life would be taken from her. They had failed. He spotted a trail of blood off the right side of his body.

But then a rebel thought, both still and small, entered his mind; something that spoke to him of the opposite. He quickly doubted it, but the idea would not leave him. Some unexplainable hope was kindled inside of him and he knew there was something he could do. Yes, his strength could not dent the orb, but something else could. Not knowing what or whom he was calling out to, he cried out for the strength to destroy this dark power, knowing he could not do this on his own.

So, as sure of the outcome as he had been of anything in his life, he smashed his sword down upon the orb once again, not in fury or anger, but in confidence and hope. The black ball shattered beneath this newfound strength. Pieces of it flew out, striking Maxim as satisfaction also coursed through his body.

He was knocked to the floor once again, but as he was falling he heard a laugh emanate from behind him. It sounded dark and evil to his ears, and doubt filled his mind. Gades was there to finish him and then finish his aims of destruction on the whole continent. He had failed and trusted in false hopes. These were the final thoughts that entered Maxim's mind as he faded into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------

Selan darted straight up in a tent, awoken from some bad dream she could not recall, yet its fear was still deeply felt. As she gained accustomed to the dark around her she saw Tia coming into their tent and wondered where she had been.

"Selan, what's the matter," Tia asked her. "I heard you awaken and it startled me."

"Just a bad dream, I think," Selan responded. "Although some unknown apprehension still holds me. I'm sure it's just leftover from the dream." Selan did not feel like this was so, however. "Where have you been, Tia?"

"I haven't been able to sleep, I'm just so worried about Maxim and the others. I just wish I knew that they were okay," Tia answered.

"I'm sure that they are all right. They can take care of themselves, even against Gades. Have faith, I believe we will see them again," Selan tried to comfort her, despite the doubts entering her own mind and this foreboding feeling within her.

"Try to get some rest, Tia," she added as she tried to settle back down into her own sleeping arrangement. Tia said she would try, but she could not get back to sleep and returned to her worries under the midnight moonlight sky, while Selan eventually fell back to sleep.

Author's Notes

All right, tell me what you think? Did the fight scene work or do y'all like choreographed fights better? I was originally going to put the second half of this chapter in the next one, but the flow would have been all messed up. Just an expansion of having to destroy that orb in the game. If you didn't know the storyline, it might be a rather good cliffhanger, huh?

I'm really excited about the next two chapters (as it looks like now) that I have planned. There will be more focus on the love story and developing that more. I guess we will see how that actually works for me and how long it takes. I do have an 8-day old daughter now, so I'm not promising anything with time. Man, that statement makes me feel old to be writing a story on a video game…oh well, it's fun. Until next time…


	15. Many Returns

Chapter Fourteen:

Many Returns

Ten days later Maxim awoke in a dimly lit room and it took him a few moments to realize where he was. The last memory he had was of the voice laughing and so he was immediately fearful of his surroundings. But, in looking around, he thought it was an awfully nice cell he was being held in. As he began to sit up in the bed he grimaced due to some slight pain and stiffness, but did not think he would have been in this good of a condition if he were a prisoner of Gades.

So he sat straight up in bed, still trying to gain his bearings when the door to the room began to crack. Fear welled up, despite his suspicions, but then was quickly replaced by sheer joy and amazement when he spotted the familiar face of Lady Selan peeking at him through the crack that had opened.

"Selan?" Maxim wondered aloud as she came rushing into the room. "Where are we?" he added and then began to think that Gades had imprisoned her as well. A better fate than death, he supposed. But why was she able to move freely between their rooms?

"Maxim, I'm so glad you are awake. We are in Parcelyte," Selan beamed with what seemed to Maxim, at that moment, as the most gorgeous smile to ever welcome him. "You defeated Gades!"

"Parcelyte's okay, then?" Maxim asked.

"Yes, the city, all of my people, Guy, Dekar, Tia, everyone is just fine," came her answer.

Relief flowed over his entire body as he felt it noticeably relax. He had no words to say. Minutes went by as Maxim tried to think thoughts and tried to speak words, but all he could do was rejoice, as he and Selan could only laugh and hug each other. Finally, Maxim managed to ask how he ended up here.

"Iris brought you here over a week ago and you've been unconscious until now. I don't know how she could have gotten here so quick, but she did. She didn't say much, either. She spoke some words over you, casting some kind of healing spell, she said. And you have healed quickly. The only other thing she said was that Gades was beaten and simply left. So, I was hoping you could tell me what happened. But I should only make you tell it once, when everyone else is together with us. Guy and Dekar came in two nights ago. Everyone is going to be so happy to know you've woken." Selan could barely contain herself and was more joyful than he had ever seen her.

Maxim could not see how anyone would be more excited than Selan seemed at the moment. He was still taking everything in. "I'll go get them, while you stay in the bed. You need your rest," Selan told him. He began to offer to walk out to meet them, but she would not have any of that.

As she re-opened the door, Selan turned back to face Maxim, with what he swore (but she would always deny) was a tear. "I…we…owe everything to you, Maxim."

"That's not true, Lady Selan," Maxim said as true humility was showing itself a part of his character. "I couldn't have done any of it alone." His thoughts turned towards his memory of the certainty of how he had destroyed that orb. He had called upon something outside of himself and only then did he destroy the magical sphere, apparently saving Seim Island, Parcelyte, his fellow warriors, his friends, Lady Selan.

"Yeah, I guess. But you're really something, you know, Maxim," Selan smiled, breaking his train of thought.

"You finally give me some credit, I see," Maxim slyly smiled back.

"No…" Selan began to answer, but was then interrupted by Maxim.

"Still?" he asked her, playfully.

Changing from a playful to a serious tone Selan continued, "I mean that I have for a long time now." Her eyes shifted towards the wooden floor beneath her feet. Maxim did not know what to say, as he was a bit confused at where their play had gone.

Searching for words to now say Selan added, "Maxim…I'm so…it's nice…to see you again, awake before me." Maxim relished the softness in her voice and the gaze that rose from the floor to meet his own.

"What's wrong, Selan?" he asked her.

"I knew you were coming back, Maxim…and I know that this is not simply blind luck that you are standing here…yet…you're here. You're really here. I'll go get the others now," she finished as she retreated from the room. Maxim wondered at this and at his own thoughts until she had returned with Tia, Guy, and Dekar.

After greetings the talk turned towards what was on everybody's minds; what happened with Maxim once he got split from Guy and Dekar. The ladies had heard Guy and Dekar's accounts of everything that happened before that, and now everyone was eager to hear Maxim's tale.

So he told them of the seemingly foreign will within him, urging him, and leading him through the castle rooms. He spoke of the pieces of the tower that flew at him, and how he struck at the orb and failed. He then told of how he called out for some unknown help and how he then broke the sphere. Then he recalled the voice's laughter and his own fear that Gades had returned.

Of course, he was relieved to find out that that had apparently been Iris, who saved him once again. How he actually destroyed that orb, though, was mysterious to all of them.

For the next few hours the five of them enjoyed each other's company, spoke on many things and made plans for the future. Parcelyte's King Airin was determined to hold an award ceremony in honor of each person, which would happen in two days' time. Dekar would then return to his king's service at Bound, the Fortified City, while Guy, Maxim, and Tia would begin on their journey home.

Selan, with King Airin's leave, decided to accompany them along their journey for she had never seen the lands of her southern neighbors before and her king figured it would be a great opportunity to interact with the neighboring kingdoms and extend greater peace between them. Yet there were other, more personal reasons why Selan desired to travel…well, at least one reason.

So, the party split their courses as Maxim needed rest and the throne requested Selan and Guy's presence. Dekar was left to walk Tia to her room since she was tired, too.

-----------------------------

As they walked the halls Tia said nothing and seemed to be in a dejected mood. Noticing this Dekar asked if she was okay. Without looking up at him she said she was fine, but he knew better than that and eventually got her to open up more.

Dekar was not the most tactful conversationalist, usually being very straightforward, which often times resulted with his own foot entering his mouth. "It has to do with Maxim, doesn't it? I've seen the way you look at him, and I've seen the way he looks at you. And now I see the way him and Selan look at each other."

Tia was surprisingly open to this man she hardly even knew. She needed to tell someone and perhaps Dekar would be the only one she could share this with, until she returned to Tanbel to see Guy's sister, Hilda, which was longer than she thought that she could bare.

"Yes, I've thought that I've been in love with him, actually. But he sees me more as a sister than a lady. It does hurt, Dekar to see how they interact. I wish I wasn't so perceptive sometimes. But you know, what? I couldn't cry if I wanted to and believe me, there have been many times that I should have wanted to cry lately.

"The whole time you were traveling to fight Gades all I could think about was Maxim and worry over him. I wasn't consumed with worry for Parcelyte or the rest of the Seim Continent or anything else, only for Maxim," Tia blurted out as she stopped in one of the castle's long, curving hallways.

"Why couldn't you cry, Tia?" Dekar asked not knowing how to comfort her or what would be appropriate. He surely had not been prepared for this strong of an outburst from Tia.

Turning to the side she responded, "My name…it sounds like tear. Because of this, I was always teased as a child and I was always crying. Max always came to my rescue. One day he told me that 'people tease you because you cry so easily.' So, I tried not to cry, no matter what. Then they stopped teasing me. I've never cried since and now I don't think I could if I tried."

"You're wrong," Dekar offered confidently.

Turning to face Dekar Tia responded, asking, "Why do you say that?"

"The time hasn't come yet when you'll really want to cry. To be sure, Maxim is a kind man, but you two live in different worlds and I think you know that. And if he's not the man for you, someone out there is," Dekar spoke.

After being lost in thought for a short time Tia agreed, "Yeah, I think I noticed that when Maxim said he was going on this journey. I've ignored those thoughts, though. Perhaps I was stupid to do so. But I am seeing more clearly, now. I found out something in these past two weeks as I've thought about Maxim and our relationship. I'm in love with Maxim, the one I knew or perhaps created in my mind, not Maxim the Warrior.

"I just haven't had faith in him as a warrior. I have hardly slept because of my worry. The more I thought that I might never again see him almost caused me to chase him down, leaving all of Parcelyte to its own. But Selan believed in him, constantly. She slept because she was not worried. I waited, too, but the mere thought of something happening to him just kills me. I don't think I could go through that feeling every time Maxim leaves. I couldn't ever be that wife." As she finished, she looked back towards Dekar with a smile.

"Wow," she blurted out in surprise, "I haven't even been able to think that, to give Maxim up merely in my mind. I've held on to him, to our relationship until now. I haven't been able to say it, but I think I'm going to be okay with this. I don't need Maxim," tears were visibly beginning to form.

"I feel like such a burden has been lifted. I thought I loved Maxim so much that I would not be able to live without him. And I've tried so hard not to come to this point now, but I don't need Maxim. This feels good," she ended as she now became aware of Dekar and her perceptions of what he may be thinking about her actions.

Dekar was (to her) surprisingly understanding and empathetic saying, "Your tears haven't dried up yet, Tia." She wondered whether he had gone through a similar experience before.

"Thanks, Dekar," she said amidst a few tears, letting out a deep sigh. "You've really helped me, you know. I feel a lot better now."

"Hmmm…I am great at swordsmanship, but I guess I'm also pretty good at cheering people up. There's more to me than people see on the surface, I guess." Tia was beginning to see this was clearly true with Sir Dekar. "It's the same with you, isn't it, Tia?" he asked with a grin.

She agreed and the two laughed together as Dekar finished walking Tia to her room. Thanks were offered again and then good nights were said as Tia turned in for the evening. For the first time in a while, she was looking forward to the sunny day that she was certain would greet her tomorrow, whether the clouds would try to cover that fact or not.

-----------------------------

So, two days later each warrior was honored for the part they played in stopping Gades from destroying the land. Unlike Maxim and Tia's earlier ceremony experience for recovering the stolen crown of Alunze, this one was quite enjoyable. King Airin really had an outstanding quality about him that made one feel as though this king viewed you as an equal and maybe even as one better than himself. He was the true spirit of what it meant to be royal.

At the ceremony they were also interested to find out that Sir Dekar's full name was Hydekka. They certainly did not let him hear the end of that, not so much because the name was horrible, but more so because it got under Dekar's skin quite easily.This usually ended in Dekar challenging one or all of them to some duel or feat of strength.

One more night was spent under King Airin's care before Dekar headed back towards Bound and the rest set out upon the road to Tanbel. They passed the ancient ruins that Maxim, Tia, and Guy had stopped at just two days before they met Lady Selan for the first time. Maxim was excited to see that she shared his awe at history and, to a lesser degree, of legend. All throughout these days of travel Maxim was finding out many interesting things about the cerulean-haired commander.

To Guy's delight they returned to his home on the nineteenth day of Rabah, the fourth month. Mada Eve's summer was gearing up and they were starting to feel its heat. It had been about six weeks since he had departed for Tanbel from Parcelyte to be by his sister Hilda's side during a sickness, but now she was on the other, healthy face of things. They never did figure out what struck her down, but Guy always figured it had something to do with that evil Camu who had kidnapped her just prior to her illness. Some foulness, perhaps, that simply attached itself if the owner's company was held too long.

Jessy, Guy's girlfriend, was as feisty as ever and it looked like he would never learn how to keep her from getting mad. He was always saying something brash and pig-headed to set her off, but just kept doing it anyway.

The others stayed with them for two nights but Maxim wanted to set out for Elcid in the morning. Unfortunately, King Kesef of Alunze had heard the reports of Parcelyte's Ceremony honoring these warriors, who were ever-growing in local renown, and would not be outdone.Maxim and the others did not mind as much, for they especially wanted to see Guy honored in his home kingdom, but they still felt the King went overboard and largely put himself on display. Once they got through this, though, Maxim was ready to set his eyes upon the home he had left chasing those spheres of light and the destiny that had called him forward.

Selan, too, was ready to see the childhood home of this man she was growing to know quite well. Tia, on the other hand, wanted to stay a few more days, so it was decided that Maxim and Selan would leave in the morning, while Tia, Guy, Hilda, and Jessy would follow in a few days' time after Guy took care of some official business with his commanding officer. It was also easier for Tia that way, although she was growing stronger and happier for Maxim and Selan as she got to know Selan better, she still struggled at times with her past desires and judgments.

Of course, this also meant traveling through the Ilberet Woods, which raised a hope within Maxim to meet the Foomy once again, even to introduce Selan to them. He had been having the strangest feeling lately of wanting everyone he knew to meet this wonderful Lady who had crossed the path of his life.

Upon reaching the Forest Road, Maxim plodded slowly along looking for any clues to the Foomy's presence. He knew how isolated they liked to remain, but carried within him a hope of his own tracking skills and threads leftover of the friendship they had formed so many days ago.

Much to his displeasure, however, the meeting never occurred. They reached the other side of the forest without a single piece of evidence that the Foomy were located in that part of the dwindling woods.

But they themselves did not travel unnoticed through Ilberet Woods, for none never do. Sentries throughout the forest had noticed their arrival, and were entrusted with their safe passage, but where under strict instructions to keep their presence unknown to the human travelers.

Word of this reached the Chief of the Foomy, Feltsz and the prince-son Jelze, of course, and despite his desire to talk with Onyt-Kiel (the name by which he called Maxim) the angelic Keeper of the Forest forbade him to do so. A meeting between them at this point could have dangerous consequences upon future travels, she had warned them. Feltsz had no reason to distrust her advice and so he stayed back.

Jelze had a harder time accepting this, but followed his father's orders to stay by his side as well. He did question his father on the new lady that walked by the Warrior of Light's side.

"That is Laith-Wynhyld, the Princess of Battle, and you will never come upon a more beautiful human in your time upon this earth. Their union has been foretold since our ancient fathers and it now seems soon to pass," the creature bellowed out, a smile upon his face.

"But what of the one called Tia, whom your youngest is named after?" Jelze inquired.

"Still no prettier name has entered my thought," he said, relishing its long, deep sound once again. "She will be traveling through here soon with three companions, but her path is splitting from Onyt-Kiel. Other things are set before her.

-----------------------------

Almost a month since Gades was defeated and near three months since Maxim and Tia first left Elcid he returned to the familiar streets, smells, and voices of home. Everybody had heard the news by now, as it was spreading over much of the continent, although it would be a while before most of Mada Eve would hear of these events.

As the view of his own house stared back at him, thoughts of all he had been through and how far he had come rushed through his mind. All he could do was let out a sigh of relief and wonder, and then he turned to Selan, took her hand and said, "Let me show you around my hometown." It had never felt so good to be back home, he remembered thinking.

Everybody was excited to meet Lady Selan and rehash stories with Maxim. So much so, that Maxim found himself exhausted most of the next few days. Still, he found time to devote to Selan, getting to know her more deeply. And as he did so, he found himself falling in love with her. Luckily for him it seemed reciprocal.

-----------------------------

Two weeks later, long after being rejoined by Tia and receiving a visit from Guy, Hilda, and Jessy, Maxim and Selan found themselves alone atop the nearest mountain range. This ridge was to the north of Elcid, and southwest of Sundletan. They had hiked up to a spot known as Wolf Rock, which overlooked the Great Sea to the west and the southern reach of the Ilberet Woods to the north.

Evening was trying to edge its way into their world, as it began to lightly rain, softly down. Holding Selan close to him, Maxim gazed out towards the woods below them, wondering what the Foomy were up to and what they would think about what he came here to do.

"Do you ever think about Gades, Maxim?" Selan's soft voice asked him.

"You have too much of the Commander in you, Selan. But, yes, I guess that I do as well," he added as he sensed the look she was about to give him. "I think about it a lot. I think about how hard it was to fight Gades and how we did defeat him. I think about the pain inflicted by both Gades and the tower. But mostly I think about how that orb was destroyed. I wonder who or what I called out to and what responded to me."

"I wonder that, too, Maxim," Selan agreed. "Perhaps it was simply your own resolve?"

"I've thought that, too, but I don't believe it. It was something else, it felt different and somehow I just believe that wasn't it. And when I start wondering about that, I often think back to the many talks I had with the priest Cai. All of his talk about God and how his life has changed, and the relationship he says he has with this god.

"It's easy for me to accept his thoughts about good and evil and I respect his wisdom so much. It's harder to think of god, or as he says one God, that reigns over us, though. With all of the pain that goes on, and the absence of any physical presence of God, it's hard to accept.

"Still, and its been this way since I was a child, when I'm out in nature I sense something other than myself, even other than just what physically makes up nature. The amazing colors that light up a sky or the dark greens of the forest. There has always been something, unknown, at the corner of my thoughts whispering to be recognized. I've never placed my finger on what that longing is.

"And I called out to something or someone in that tower. I tried, but couldn't destroy that orb. Yet something else gave me its power when I cried out to it. I'm beginning to think that God might have something to do with this; that God or gods have something to do with our life. Do you think I'm crazy, Selan?" he asked gently.

Comforted in his embrace the whole time Selan jokingly answered, "I thought you were rational, Maxim, but not now."

Maxim did not catch her joking tone and responded, "That's just it, I'm usually so rational and I've never been religious because they say God is not physical, so there is never proof enough to convince me."

Selan interrupted him and said, "I was just kidding, honey. I don't think you are crazy at all. I've been having similar thoughts. I don't know what to think."

Silence followed for a few minutes as both watched two birds soar across their view. They perched amongst an opposing cliff face and then moved out of sight blocked by more stone.

"You know Selan," Maxim began as he hugged her again, "it was barely a month ago that I lay upon the floor of that forsaken tower, falling into unconsciousness. I've never told you this, but one of my last thoughts was about you before I blacked out. I was heartbroken because I thought that I would never see you again.

"And then exactly one month ago I woke up to your head peeking through my door. Your face, your excitement, your everything brightened my life that day. I'll never forget how you looked. I don't think any smile in this entire world surpasses what can alight from your face. On that day I never wanted to leave you again; to go through that heartbreak again."

"I've never told you something as well, Maxim." Selan uttered. "The night you where fighting Gades and destroying that orb I had a dream. I don't remember what it was exactly, but I awoke from that fearing for you. I was afraid something bad happened to you. I let my worries get the best of me and I doubted whether I would see you again or not after that.

"That is a feeling that I never wanted to have again, I told myself, if you did make it back to me alive. And that day I saw you awaken in your bed, I never wanted you to leave again. Although, despite what you claim, I shed no tear that day. And since then, I have fallen more completely in love with you, Maxim." By now they were facing each other, still in their embrace. Selan felt Maxim's breath upon her face.

Maxim watched small drops of rain splash upon Selan's face and pushed a loose strand of her behind her left ear. His touch brought a smile to Selan's face as she closed her eyes. And then he took her hand into his and said, "You are such a joy, Selan. Your heart is so full of love and you are so noble a lady that I feel unworthy to receive it. You are as sweet as this rain-tinted, cool summer air and the touch of your hand is enough to still my heart. I can't imagine living life without you by my side." And then he asked for Lady Selan's hand in marriage.

Tears filled her eyes as she barely whispered the answer. Amidst a few tears of his own, they embraced each other in a hug, knowing true love in that moment. It was a love, perhaps, that they had not experienced as completely since the innocence of childhood. They had held hands and each other atop the mountain, but they were now entrusting their hearts to the other. Life opened a new chapter for them to rise, together, above what this land would throw at them. Descending Wolf Rock they pierced life anew, side by side.

Author's Notes

Was a chapter in _The Lord of the Rings_ named this? It sounds somewhat familiar…

A big expansion on what was in the game. Selan and Maxim's talk is in there, as is Tia and Dekar's, with both of them being slightly expanded. I wonder if Tia's realizations seemed realistic, or if it went too quick or seemed to come out of nowhere. Of course, the stuff about the characters returning home was all new, but it seemed it would be appropriate. I had to have Selan come along to develop the love thread more, which is nowhere near the level I had envisioned it, but perhaps I'm a hard critic of myself here…perhaps not. And in the game they are actually married a month after Gades is defeated. I thought this to be too quick, and it just didn't work with the characters returning home, which I felt is what they really would have done. What do you think…stupid, unneeded parts, interesting, just drags the story on?

The proposal scene is based upon my own proposal to my wonderful wife of two and a half years now. Although mine involved a guitar and the only song I knew how to play on it. "A Page is Turned," by Bebo Norman. After that, though, the "embrace" and "knowing the innocence of love" is not a description of sex at all…sex is not true love to me, but can only reach its full potential in true love.

Odds and ends for those interested in how names are chosen would be that I called the fourth month 'Rabah,' which is just the Hebrew word for "forth born." Then Onyt-Kiel (I came up with somehow many months/years ago, so I don't know what word/name it really varies from) is said to mean "Warrior of Light." I think that term is used descriptively in Lufia I, but possibly its used later in this game about the good guys. Laithwyn-Hyld is a variation on _flaith _(Irish for princess or lady), _gwen_ (Welsh for beautiful, light, blessed), and _hild_(German for battle). Maybe I'm putting too much effort in these names?


	16. A Love Unleashed

15 A love unleashed

A slight wind stroked the faces of everyone in attendance. It seemed as if all of Parcelyte turned out for the event of the year, Commander Selan's wedding on the twenty-third day of Adeen, the seventh month of Mada Eve's calendar. A few scattered inhabitants of neighboring kingdoms also lined the audience, with Tia, Sir Guy, his sister Hilda, his girlfriend Jessy, and Sir Dekar proudly sitting in the front rows. King Airin was perhaps the proudest looking one in attendance for Lady Selan was as a daughter to him (he had none of his own).

Lady Selan (she looked no part of a Commander on this day) was arrayed in a shoulder-less white gown, embroidered with intricate, yet simply stated silver designs. Her skin and face seemed to reflect the ancient light of the trees spoken of only in legend and much more pure than sunlight. A ring of daisies crowned her cerulean hair, which was all curled and crimped, tied up with all sorts of unseen pins.

The bride and groom stood side by side underneath an arch of interwoven trees with feet bared, standing amidst a backdrop of a grove of still-flowering dogwoods. It was the beginning of winter, but the trees seemed to grasp for a few more days of autumn-like appearance. The sun shone bright and warm.

To the rear of the audience's seating a large, wooden structure that seemed to be many years ancient stood with a rolling meadow behind it. Flowers were scattered everywhere—brilliantly colored and arrayed, giving off a sweet smell to those who walked close by.

Everything was perfect…except the loud crashes of distant thunder and the increasingly violent winds. Lady Selan was obviously worried that her wedding day was going to be rained out, while Maxim tried to calm his bride's worried look with a smile--unconvinced himself. While it did not allay her fears of the impending storm, it did banish all thoughts but him for the moment.

Soon they were lost within the weight of the vows they were committing to each other. To rejoice in each other and to honor. To encourage, listen, protect and comfort as they became a more perfect union of human souls. To be faithful to one another in all that life would bring sharing both joys and sorrow. Time seemed to be standing still Maxim gazed at the woman before him arrayed in brilliant white. And yet, it seemed to rush by. He found himself lifting the modest silver ring to his bride's hand almost as if he was watching another man do it.

"Before God, I give thee this ring as a symbol of and a call to our love," he heard himself repeat after the priest as he moved the ring from the thumb to the index finger to the middle finger and finally resting it on the fourth. Then he watched as Selan did the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Sir Maxim, you now may kiss your bride," Cai joyfully exclaimed. Cheers from the crowd rose to meet the ardor and passion of Maxim and Selan's first kiss as man and wife. Creation answered with a deafening cheer of its own, which sent the couple down the aisle towards the wooden building a bit quicker.

As the crowd made its way to another covered area rain started to pour fourth from the heavens. The tempest was quick, however, dousing the holy place of union with its life-giving rains and then departing once again. This actually cooled off the area quite pleasingly. Where it had been a hot day, it was now the perfect cool of an early autumn evening. Much more, the remaining days of the wedding feast (for back then they lasted days upon days) were said to have been the most beautiful of all the season.

Congratulations was the call for the evening, accompanied by tears from the women and smiles of envy from the men who had hoped to win Lady Selan's heart but never could. Dekar and Guy stood together talking while the bride and groom found the hands of many congratulatory friends along with the obligatory "wonderful ceremony" and countless wishes of "many blessings."

Guy then said to Dekar, "Don't you think Maxim and Selan moved pretty fast to get to this? It's only been three months since we defeated Gades. That's barely a season. And they've barely even known each other for half of a year."

Smiling back, Dekar responded, "Hey, what about your girlfriend, Guy? Isn't she asking you to get married, too? Perhaps that is why you think Maxim and Selan moved too quick?"

Unaware that Jessy had snuck behind his back within hearing range Guy proceeded to answer in his usually cocky manner. "Yeah, but women don't understand the adventurous male spirit. Warriors don't need to settle down with women. It's a matter of choice when the warrior wants to."

This response provoked Jessy to charge right up into Guy's stunned face. "So, is that how you really feel about us…and me, Guy? If you really feel that way, I can leave you anytime you want!"

Trying to backpedal, unsuccessfully, Guy answered back, "Hey now, I was just joking Jessy. I knew you were behind me. I need you…you know that."

Jessy, however, was unimpressed with the smile she had seen all too often to atone for quickly spoken words. She proceeded to walk away, which sent Guy scrambling after her and Dekar standing alone.

"So that's a true warrior," Dekar said to himself, while Maxim and Selan had finally made their way over to his side.

"I guess that's the way they show each other affection. Some people simply don't change," Selan offered as she gently put her hand on Dekar's shoulder.

Turning to face Selan, Dekar said, "Lady Selan, you look absolutely stunning in that wedding dress. It appears that you can change quite nicely." And turning to Maxim, he added, "Congratulations on this one, Sir Maxim."

Just then one of Lady Selan's newest recruits came running up to the bride and groom, not allowing Selan to fein insult at Dekar's previous comment. Between breaths he managed to say, "Commander Selan, some creatures have made it into the guest area. People are panicking. We need your help."

Those who had heard what he said turned to give him a unified dirty look, but he was already leading them (quite convincingly) to the supposed sight, which was but a few, short yards away. Lady Selan and Maxim then came face to face with a crudely drawn beast upon a large peace of parchment as the surrounding crowd (mostly her soldiers) broke into laughter.

Crinkling her nose up because of her gullible-ness and slight embarrassment, Lady Selan responded, "Come on, you guys, it's my wedding day. Don't make me be the Commander today!" But soon she was laughing, too.

"You're probably even hiding a sword under your dress right now, Commander," her Second-In-Command yelled out to her.

"Only a small knife, Sedrick," she smiled back. She then noticed the wry smile on her husband's face and told him, "I feel like something's missing without it." After another brief stint of laughter she continued, saying "You too, Maxim, have a knife on you, don't you?"

Producing the long knife from its hidden sheath Maxim deftly slashed through the paper monster, its carcass falling in two pieces to the floor. "Well, this is like a part of me," he added as he proudly smiled over his action. "It would have taken you forever to reach your knife and someone needed to save you from the clutches of this foul beast," he boasted as he sheathed his sword, drew Selan to himself and kissed her heroically, at which the crowd applauded loudly.

"The idea is to put the knife into the wedding cake and not into monsters, Sir Maxim," King Airin proclaimed as he approached the couple. "So, bring out the cake," he ordered his court servants. Cake was then enjoyed by the guests, but when all was said and done, except for that first bite, Maxim and Lady Selan were not able to taste it again, for they were so busy greeting everyone who had blessed them with their attendance, that when they came for another piece there was not any left.

King Airin then turned his attention to Cai the Priest, who he had been friends with for a long time. "What a beautiful day for a wedding, isn't it," the priest had asked him. "It's just their style, I think, at least it is Selan's. Storms seem attracted to her, yet she always seems to outlast them, and the sun shines on the other side." Then the King was lost in thought. "My, what a fine young lady she has grown into. I really feel like I'm losing my daughter, Cai," he finally added.

"I know, I know, Airin," Cai responded as one would to the most ancient of friends.

"It was a wonderful ceremony as well, Cai."

"I played but a little part in this masterpiece. Your accommodations surely were not lacking, for one. More so, a wedding is a sacred, holy day in itself and that at more than the hands of any man--however great a part he may play. This act--the union of man and wife--is blessed and made something that even the engaged intention of the matter, in all its claims of pure love, does not understand," was Cai's response. Memories of his own wife flooded Cai's thoughts as any further words caught in his throat. The King put his arm around his friend in silent comfort. "It's about time that you dance with your wife again, isn't it, Airin?" Cai added with a genuine smile.

"I think you are right," the King responded. "I also know Sir Maxim is a great guy and it makes losing Selan a bit easier. They'll be all right. They'll protect each other and I think they'll help this world remain at the peace we are enjoying now," said the King.

"Yes, thanks to them risking their lives, especially Maxim, we now have this precious peace. Of course, it was only with God's power that it was so," Cai responded.

"Of course, Cai," the King answered back as he smiled. "And may God bless us with peace as long as our people walk these hallowed lands."

"May it be so," Cai agreed.

As the crowds continued on dancing and feasting, for King Airin spared no expense here, the married couple searched for a place they could be alone. After being stopped more than a few times they finally seemed to find a quiet spot--at least for the moment.

Near a large oak tree, Maxim grabbed Selan into his arms as they stared at each other. What would life together bring? they wondered. And then they were lost in another kiss. The sun was setting behind them, creating a great backdrop for the young lovers as the red-orange glow lit up the sky like a blossoming priphea in the dawning weeks of spring.

Selan rested her head on Maxim's shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, soaking the evening in. Comfort and strength and love swarmed around her as she listened to words of affection swim from her lover's lips. There they began to dance to a song that had always been within their hearts, yet had just been more fully unleashed.

------------------------------

It was a cold night in the midst of Parcelyte's winter. A slight covering of snow dusted the ground as smoke rose from the spaced cottages of the city's inhabitants. The streets were empty except for a few stragglers bundled up in warmth, which created a peaceful atmosphere around the town. The stars looked down upon the townsfolk cuddled within their homes with family and friends.

Candlelight flickered inside one particular house causing shadows to play upon the walls. Two young adults moved in perfect sync as a feminine voice provided the soft music. She hummed as her partner swayed back and forth gently guiding her movements. Laughter soon arose from the pair. The sort that only comes from a relationship of complete safety and utter joy; laughter that totally abandoned the self. The man dipped his love as a finishing move then gently rose her back to his tight embrace cutting off her laughter with a tender kiss.

"A commander of armies and yet so sweet a voice?" Maxim whispered to Lady Selan.

"A mighty warrior as well as a charming dancer?" Selan asked back. After a short silence for the typical eye-gazing of young lovers Selan continued, "Can you believe it's been a year since we were married, Maxim?"

The red-headed husband slowly spun his wife around, now holding her around the shoulders, both facing the roaring fire at the center of the wall. "I know. It's gone by so fast and yet I can't even imagine what everyday life without you was like. What I do know is that it is colder tonight than it was last year."

Maxim's arms then reached down to hold Lady Selan's swelling stomach. "At least you have more insulation against the cold," he quipped.

Astonished at his gall, although she knew better than to be by now, Selan reprimanded him, struggling from his grasp: "A woman's weight is nothing to joke around about, honey, especially when she is pregnant. I need to be reassured about things like this." But she laughed as well, knowing him to only be kidding.

"Are you happy, Selan?" Maxim asked his lovely wife.

"Can't you tell," Selan quickly said, playfully pushing against his chest as if she was insulted, although he did not budge from her shove. After a short pause Selan asked, "Hey…do you love me?"

"Can't you tell," Maxim mockingly responded, but Selan simply waited patiently for his answer. So Maxim asked, "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes," came the response as she turned away from his stare.

"So, you're going to make me say it," Maxim prodded further.

"A girl needs to hear it sometimes…" Selan answered as she turned back to face Maxim, but was caught face to face with him.

"From your cerulean blue hair, to the strength and confidence in your voice. From your skill with a sword to your gentleness of a mother-to-be. From your sweet smile to the encouragement and love you offer. Your faithfulness and honesty. Soul, mind and body. Selan, I utterly, uncontrollably, unreservedly love you with all that I am," Maxim finished before the two passionately embraced within their warm home.

Once she had collected herself again, Selan responded "You're not so bad yourself."

"I've got something for you," Maxim told his wife as they drew apart from their clasp. And quickly he came back with a slightly crumpled piece of paper in one hand. He motioned that she could sit down if she wanted to, and feeling the added weight of her pregnancy, she took him up on that offer. "A warrior, dancer, and a poet, too," Selan jokingly approved of his multi-talented persona.

After some joking attempts at warming up his 'poet's voice' as Maxim called it, he began to speak his heart to his wife. Lady Selan smiled approvingly even before the words were spoken.

It all began as autumn bowed out,  
On the twenty-third of Adeen, amidst a simple park.  
Dressed in purity, robed in joy, beauty so brilliant As to make the sunniest of days seem more shrouded than pure dark.  
It continued through storm and sun as two became one.

Winter arrived, with its icy cold grasp;  
Snow covering the ground while birds no longer perched.  
And the eve of the year had men seeking the fairest From mountain to shore, but in vain they searched.  
And it continued through new meals, safe and unique.

Spring rolled in breaking the weather's grip,  
As it stumbled about in new life and home.  
Still clothed in breathtaking display;  
Indescribable in full, God's own poem.  
And it continued through trials that only a Commander may know.

Summer caught up as the weather burned;  
While it walked the beach and swam the sea.  
Nourishing a new splendor within; strikingly clad without,  
Nothing compared to the glow of a mother-to-be.  
And it continued as suits went from two-piece to one.

The days went on, growing ever so faintly colder,  
With leaves of once robust trees falling from their place.  
Yet arrayed in unshakeable attire Is the loveliness that is in your soul, so full of grace.  
For continuing still in all seasons come, it is she The beauty of a wife granted to me.

------------------------------

Sunlight was fading beyond Parcelyte's horizon as Maxim strode towards his home. He noticed the familiar sweetness of his new town's air and he savored it. He had been separated for the last two weeks from his wife Selan and their new baby boy, Jeros. It was more than he could bear. Every once in a while his thought was distracted by a glint from the sun or a distant voice in a nearby yard.

What he was distracted from were thoughts of Selan and Jeros. How much had he grown in the long ten days of his departure? How lovely would Selan look? And what would she have ready for dinner?

So he walked by familiar houses, although he would not delay by stopping in to see them just yet. He quickened his pace as his familiar house, smaller than the ones surrounding it, came into view. As he stepped closer he could make at a hazy form moving about in the house and then disappearing behind a wall. Maxim called Selan's movement 'gliding,' which you might also call your own wife's steps (if you have one or if you will be gaining one) after not seeing her for two weeks.

By then he had reached the door, entered his house, and his eyes searched the room for Selan's presence frantically. He was not unsuccessful for too long (even though he thought it was long enough) as she quickly raced into the room at the sound of the door. Immediately he dropped his bags as Selan came rushing towards him. As she leaped into his arms she cried out, "Hello, my love!" before they kissed the sort of kiss that always comes between lovers that have been apart for months or years, although as you already know they had only been apart for half of a month. The term 'honeymooners' still aptly applied to their marriage. I will not boor you now with all of the sappy things muttered between the two, for the sake of their privacy and your stomach.

After that sort of talk was accomplished Maxim asked her how their son, Jeros, was doing. "He's upstairs, sleeping."

"I do hate coming home after he has already gone to bed. But I thought he would be sleeping. I couldn't hear his voice from outside as a came up the walk," Maxim responded.

Furrowing her brow Selan poked back asking, "What is that suppose to mean, Maxim? You make it sound as though I'm always making him cry or something."

"Well…" he answered (too carelessly) "you're not very good at getting him to go to sleep, are you? If you even get the willpower to let go of him."

"Neither are you," Selan called back as a playful smile began to edge into her mouth. And then she heard a familiar sound coming from upstairs followed by an even more familiar sound of Jeros' crying. Selan raced upstairs followed closely on her heels by Maxim as their hearts moved quicker and less safely than their legs would take them.

Their worst fears were realized when they saw an armored man holding their child. Maxim's eyes were drawn to the black image framed within an orange background. Memories flooded his mind as he put a name to the figure. "Idura!" he screamed out as the man removed his helmet, revealing his spiky-blond hair.

"It appears that I've got your little baby. What do you call him…Jee-ros?" Idura said with an intolerable smirk.

"What are you doing and why?" Maxim yelled as he started towards his enemy.

"No…no…you wouldn't want me to hurt this one, now would you?" and so Maxim hesitated as there was too much room between them. "Orders from up on high, you see."

Fear gripped Maxim's heart as Gades' towering figure stole into his mind's eye. "Who is it! Gades is defeated. If it's Gades, I'll defeat him again!" Maxim was completely outraged and confused at this point.

Taking his time to reply Idura motioned Maxim to calm down with a slight raise of his hand. "No, no. It's not Gades' order. I would hate to be in your position, though, not knowing who it is and fearing how much stronger than Gades he might be. Yes, I can see the fear in your eyes now." This was not an entirely untrue statement.

"What are you talking about, Idura?" Selan interjected.

"You'll just have to come to the lighthouse north of town to find that out," Idura answered before he disappeared from their sight.

"Maxim…Jeros..our baby!" Selan screamed as it happened while Maxim rushed to where his child and the fiend had just been. Yet he only grasped at empty air. Then he returned to Selan and held her close to him.

Author's Notes

You write what you know, right? Well, this chapter is based upon much of my life: my wedding, a poem I wrote to my wife (changed around to fit the game and Selan), coming home to our daughter after work when she is already asleep (although she has been falling asleep later now J). It was a fun chapter to write, when I finally got around to it. And although I think it needs a lot of work and polishing, I'm just going to move ahead when I get the chance to write the next chapter.

Peacemaker…was that what you were looking for…in a love scene and expanding the game. This was a fun chapter to write. It's nowhere near where I would like it…I keep forgetting to get my wife to look things over and give me a female's perspective and share her thoughts. So I might update it if that ever happens, but I figured it's been like a half-year since I updated, so just shove it on there and hope y'all like it. And the baby's excellent!

En Gen Nero…yes, I know ROTS is the prequel, and if I understand your thinking I put Lufia II, because that is what it is called in the USA…"but ask yourself, are those your words"…do you mean how my novel is based on the game and uses its script? I definitely acknowledge that…while expanding in areas and adding details and drawing things out. But maybe I've misunderstood your comments J.

Shading Source…I hope you have not gone crazy…but then again you only posted your review two weeks ago. Thanks to everyone for your comments and encouragement. 


End file.
